Triwizard Champions
by chris400ad
Summary: Fleur Delacour has only known love from her family. But that's all about to change when she arrives at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. AU
1. The Beginning

Fleur Delacour smiled widely when she first saw Hogwarts. The castle was huge, its many towers and turrets, reaching for the heavens themselves. The lake was a like a silver mirror, reflecting the world above it. Her class mates let out squeals of delight, as the carriage flew, lower and lower. Fleur ignored them, and watched as the students of Hogwarts stared at the carriage. She hadn't quite expected there to be so many students. Beauxbatons didn't have as many. She knew that Hogwarts was the best magic school in England, but she hadn't expected this. The ground was getting closer now, as the carriage hurtled towards the ground. The front three rows of students ran backwards, as the carriage hit the ground with tremendous force. Fleur gripped her seat tightly, forcing herself to remain still. A small boy she didn't recognise leapt from the carriage, carrying a small set of gold steps. Madame Maxime smiled at him and stepped out of the carriage, her voice carrying across the grounds.

"Dumbly-dorr," she said, in her usually deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

Fleur didn't hear the Headmasters answer as she moved towards the door. Her fellow students streamed out of the carriage, shivering as the cool autumn air embraced them. Fleur too shook as the cold air hit her, but tried not to show. Her eyes swept over the students, her gaze fixing on a small, black haired boy. His piercing green eyes fixed on her for only a moment. She felt a strange flutter in her stomach, and blushed despite herself. Who was he?

Fleur thoughts revolved around the black haired boy, constantly through Dumbledore's speech. She already knew the perils of the tournament. There was no need to hear Dumbledore's speech, so her thoughts stayed on the boy, who now sat staring at the headmaster. She stared at him, taking in his every feature. He wore, round glasses that only magnified his emerald green eyes. His black hair, though untamed, suited him. He was average height, for a fourth year. She could see, through his, long, black robes, the muscled shoulders. She was bought back to reality by a loud eruption of noise, as the students began to eat. She turned away from the boy, and stared at all the food available. There were hundreds of dishes on the gold plates that were littered along the table. She recognised the French dishes and few of the English ones. She noticed that the bouillabaisse dish nearest her was now empty. She sighed and got up, and began walking towards the black haired boys table. She noticed the full bouillabaisse dish.

"Skrewts dong all right, Hagrid?" the black haired boy called to the staff table. Fluer frowned, not recognising the creature that he spoke of.

"Thrivin'," the large bearded man called back, happily. Taking a deep breath, and wondering idly why she was nervous she spoke.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" she asked looking at the two other fourth years next to the boy. She saw the red haired boy turn purple as he looked at her. His mouth was open slightly but no words came out. Fleur hated this reaction, but ignored him and looked at the bushy haired girl, who was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, have it," the black haired boy said, pushing the dish towards her.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?" she asked trying not let her nerves come out in her voice. Something was strange about the boy's answer but she couldn't place it.

"Yeah," the red head answered breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

"Merci," she smiled at the bespectacled boy picking up the dish. He smiled back and turned to his friends. Fleur walked away a strange feeling in her stomach again. Then it clicked, the boy had not been influenced by her allure. Unlike his friend, she hated that typical reaction. She sighed and sat back down, and began to eat. After a few minutes the old headmaster stood up and began to speak. Fleur did not concentrate on his words, only on her thoughts. 'Why is he having such an effect?' she wondered, staring at her plate. She was interrupted by the whole all rising, signally the end of the feast. She got up and followed her fellow students towards the door, which was now beginning to block up. She saw the Durmstrang headmaster staring at the black haired fourth year.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter." Mad-Eye Moody growled from behind Karkaroff.

"Harry Potter," Fleur breathed noticing, for the first time, the scar on the boy's forehead. She knew who the boy was, Gabrielle talked about him enough. The famous boy-who lived. Fleur had been anticipating an arrogant boy, who bragged about his achievements, but from what she could tell, the boy was humble, and well adjusted. The crowd began to move again. Fleur watched as Harry Potter and his friends walked out of the hall, and up a large spiral staircase. She tried to shake off the unknown feeling in her stomach, as she followed her classmates back to the carriage in the grounds.

Fleur was dreading the following day. Even though she was here, a small part of her did not want to enter the tournament. But she had no choice, she was here now, there was no going back. Madame Maxime, led all of her students into the great hall the following morning. Fleur took in the high ceiling once again, and wondered why anyone would want to live here. The hall was buzzing with talk and laughter as Fleur proceeded towards the Goblet of Fire. She had not paid it much attention the night before, but now she stared at the cup. It was made completely of wood. It was, as an object, quite normal. But then Fleur saw the blue flames that danced around the brim.

"Hey, Ron," Harry Potter said from his table. "It's your friend..." The red head stared at her again and went purple. Harry laughed and went back to looked at the goblet. The Beauxbaton students were now getting closer to the cup. The students that had been gathered around it moved back and stared at them. Fleur gripped the piece of parchment tightly in her hand, what if it rejected her name. What would happen then? She breathed deeply realizing she was the only one left now. She stepped up, next to the cup, and dropped her name into the flame. She turned before the red light shone from the cup and began to walk away.

The Halloween feast took almost an eternity. Fleur did not eat any of the extravagant food before her. She was waiting for the Goblet to make its choice. Part of her wanted this, more than almost anything in the world. Another thought that it was insane. Finally the feast ended and Fleur, like everyone else, stared at the staff table. Dumbledore got to his feet and began to speak. Fleur was having trouble paying attention however. Her fears were reaching new heights as she stared at the Goblet of Fire.

"The Champion for Drumstrang," Dumbledore bellowed. "Viktor Krum."

The hall was suddenly filled with applause. A round shouldered boy... man. Got up from the Slytherin table and slouched down the hall. When he reached the staff table he turned right and disappeared through a door to another chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff boomed, so loudly that even Fleur could hear him. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and discussion died down. Everyone was so focused on the Goblet, ready for another name. A few seconds later t obliged. The flames turned red, and a second piece of parchment shot out of the cup.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said. Fleur's heart seemed to stop as the headmaster spoke. "Is Fleur Delacour!" The hall erupted as Fleur stood, her smile forced, hiding the sudden fear in her chest. Her fellow Beauxbaton glared at her as she proceeded up the hall, towards the staff table. Madame Maxime and Dumbledore smile at her as she entered the other chamber.

The chamber was a lot smaller than the great hall. The walls were lined with portraits, all of their inhabitants stared at Fleur as she entered. The wizards and witches in the paintings began muttering to each other as Fleur saw Krum. His eyes were oddly unfocused as he stared into the fire.

"You must be from Beauxbaton," he said eventually, he didn't look up, but continued to stare into the fire.

"Qui," Fleur confirmed joining him by the fire. She couldn't think of anything to say. What was there to say? They had been chosen to represent their schools. It was a daunting task for anyone. But Fleur dreaded it more than most would. She knew that her classmates would accuse her of cheating somehow.

"Sounds like ze 'Ogwarts champion 'as been chosen," Fleur announced as another eruption of clapping fill the hall. Krum could only nod. A tall seventh year boy, a grin plastered all over his face stepped into the chamber.

"Cedric Diggory," he smiled holding out a hand as he stepped towards the fire.

"Fleur Delacour," Fleur smiled graciously, shaking the boy's hand.

"Viktor Krum," Krum said stiffly, shaking the boys hand as well. Krum then proceeded to lean on the mantelpiece eyes still fixed on the fire. The Hogwarts champion nodded and joined the other two by the fire. The three champions had been decided. This was where the tournament started. There was no going back now. Would her parents be proud of her? Or would they be frightened for her? Fleur's thoughts were interrupted as the door to the Great Hall opened and Harry Potter stepped inside. His eyes were wide. His hands were shaking as he stood there, staring at the three champions.

"What is it?" she asked, doing her best to sound as a champion should. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" After all why else would he be here. He was staring at them, fear in his emerald green eyes. What could have happened, to cause this? Then Ludo Bagman entered the room. His usually jovial face was mask of shock. He took Harry's arm and bought him towards them.

"Extraordinary," Bagman muttered, "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... Lady," he added approaching the fireside, where the champions stood. "May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the fourth Triwizard Champion."

Krum straightened where he stood. His disbelief evident by his stance. Diggory's head swivelled between Bagman and Harry. His shock displayed on his wide eyed face. Fleur couldn't quite believe Bagman either, maybe this was a joke. How could this fourteen year old boy, even if he was the Boy-Who-Lived. This must be a joke.

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated nonplussed. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Fleur frowned. How could this be happening? She glanced at the fourth Champion. He looked so fragile, but also defiant, as though he trying to prove something. He looked almost scary, but this must be a mistake. She decided to voice her idea. "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said not taking her eyes of Harry. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

The boy's face went from afraid to defiant. The flash of anger made his emerald green eyes shine brightly. Fleur had heard the story of course, everyone had. But the fact that he had cheated to get into the competition, she felt betrayed. But why? She had barely spoken to the boy.

"Well... it is amazing." Bagman said smiling down at Harry. "But as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name came out of the Goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... it's down in the rules, you're obliged... Harry will just have to do the best he-"

The door behind him opened again, and a large group of people came in. Dumbledore, followed by , Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a stern looking witch and a greasy haired teacher. The sound of buzzing in the hall filled the chamber before the door swung shut.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur cried hoping that she would listen. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" She looked at Harry for his reaction and felt a pang of guilt as the hurt look crossed his face. His eyes seemed to lose their gleam.

"Little boy?" he repeated in a quiet voice. Everyone in the chamber stared at him, as he looked at Fleur. "Have you ever fought a Basilisk, or fend off about hundred Dementors at once? Of course you haven't. I have seen things that would haunt your darkest nightmares. But you, like everyone else would know this." Fleur just stared blankly at him. She had heard of his defeat of he-who-must-not-be-named. But she had never heard anything about Basilisks or Dementors. She felt terrible.

"Harry, please, calm down." Dumbledore said trying to calm the boy down. Harry ignored him and walked towards the door. Every part of Fleur wanted to follow him, but remained where she stood.

"," Crouch called. "The First Task will take place on November the twenty-fourth."

"If I have to, then I'll be there." Harry said giving Fleur a glare that could kill. He turned and swept out of the door slamming it behind him.

"Is zat true?" Fleur asked looking at the teachers.

"Yes," Dumbledore said sadly his blue eyes staring at the floor. "I'm afraid it is . Harry has been through a lot here. I admit I didn't expect him to take the news this badly."

"But Professer-" Madame Maxime started but Dumbledore waved a hand silencing her.

"My dear, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, can we discuss this elsewhere?" Dumbledore asked moving towards the door. The two head teachers looked at each other and followed Dumbledore out of the chamber. The other professors followed them quickly leaving the three champions alone together.

"Didn't expect Potter to take it like that," Diggory said in the silence.

"Vat is he going to do?" Krum asked, making Fleur feel worse than before.

"I don't know, but he's right, you wouldn't believe what he's done." Diggory said shaking his head slightly.

"What 'ave I done?"


	2. Wand Weighing and Apologies

Fleur sat in the Great Hall the following morning, trying to find Harry. Her classmates all ignored her, but she didn't care. She had grown used to their jealousy, but sometimes she longed for a friend. Her years at Beauxbaton, had not been the best of her life. She had been ignored, insulted and worst of all alone. Her sister had been her only support. She was always there for Fleur, her only friend. Her parents had tried to help, but there was nothing they could do. Fleur sighed and went back to her food.

Fifteen minutes later she left the Great Hall, her emotions in turmoil. She had no idea what to do. She had been planning on finding Harry, apologizing to him. But he had not arrived at breakfast, and now she felt worse than ever. Why had he not come to breakfast? She strode angrily into the grounds her hair flowing out behind her. She needed to relax, to think. Her feet led her to a large beech tree by the lake. She leant against the trunk and slid to the ground, staring out at the Drumstrag ship. It really was beautiful. She had never thought Hogwarts would be. She had never thought it would be quite this breath taking. She smiled slightly as for the first time that day, her thoughts drifted away from Harry Potter.

"Sirius would rather hear it from you I know he would." A feminine a voice said loudly from the lakeside. Fleur gasped, as she heard who responded.

"OK, OK, I'll write to him." Harry said from behind the beech tree. "But I'm not telling him about her, he doesn't need to know."

"Oh, Harry, why are you letting it get to you?" the girl asked sadly.

"She seemed different Hermione." He said his voice rising. "She didn't stare at my scar, she just treated me like a normal person. You wouldn't understand." He finished angrily, Fleur saw a piece of toast fly forwards and hit the water. A huge tentacle surged out of the water snatching the toast, and dragging it down into the depths of the lake.

"Well you'll have to face her soon enough, Harry." Hermione sighed as the two walked back to the castle.

Over the next few days Fleur barely saw Harry. She knew that he must be avoiding her. It was obvious, even to his red haired friend. In all honesty, she never expected him to forgive her. She had gone too far, even if she hadn't known of the repercussions. She should have seen it, should have been more aware. But her anger at him had blinded her, and probably cost her what might have become her only friend. She had noticed however that the students of Hogwarts had taken to wearing badges wherever they went. She had not been able to make out the motto, but was sure that whatever it was, it was aimed at Harry. 'If only there was something I could' Fleur thought angrily as she sat in the grounds. Her musings were interrupted by hurrying footsteps and the warm voice of her headmistress.

"Fleur," Madame Maxime said putting a hand on the young girls shoulder. "It is time for ze weighing of ze wands."

Of course, the weighing of the wands, how could she have forgotten? Madame Maxime had mentioned it to her days ago, but Fleur, of course, had not been paying much attention. Fleur got up from her spot under the beech tree and followed her Headmistress. They didn't speak at all, and Fleur was glad that Maxime was not probing her with questions.

"In 'ere," Maxime said opening a door, Fleur now only just realized was before them. She entered the classroom, and stared at its interior. In all of her classes the tables and been arranged in rows. Now however all the tables had been placed near the far wall, and were covered in velvet, leaving a square space in the centre of the room. Bagman smiled up at her from his chair when she entered.

"Miss Delacour, take a seat, if you please." He said waving at row of chairs beside her.

"Zank you, but I would razzer stand." She said after a moment and moved away from the door. Bagman nodded as the door re-opened and Krum stepped inside. He looked happier than he had done at the feast, but not by much. His brows were knitted to together in a slight frown, but he sat in one of the seats and waited.

"They should be along any moment now," Bagman said, trying to assure himself it seemed. Fleur ignored the man and continued to stare at the floor, realizing with a jolt in her stomach, that Harry would be coming. It had not occurred to her, she had been so wrapped up in self pity that she had completely forgotten that he would be coming. The door opened for a third time and Diggory stepped inside, grinning broadly at them. No-one noticed the woman and camera man that followed him inside.

"Where's Harry?" he asked looking around the room for the fourth champion.

"'E is not 'ere yet," Fleur answered, almost sadly. Diggory frowned and approached her, concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked in hushed voice, glancing over at Bagman.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she responded coldly, trying not to answer him.

"After Harry's reaction you've seemed, a bit, well withdrawn. I know you weren't expecting him to shout like that, but it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" she asked her anger that had been stored up for days bubbling over the surface. "You saw 'im as well as I. 'E 'ates me, and after what I said I do not blame 'im. So if you expect me to be taking this well, you are sadly mistaken."

Diggory went to open his mouth but at that exact moment someone knocked on the door. Fleur stared at the door as it opened slowly to reveal Harry Potter. He surveyed the room, taking in every detail, and then his gaze fell on her. It was only for a moment, but she saw the sadness in his eyes, and the anger directed towards her.

"Sorry I'm late," he said finally taking a seat next to Krum, his voice sounded hollow and unused, as though he hadn't spoken in days.

"Quite alright my dear boy," Bagman beamed his eyes twinkling. "Now that everyone's here let me welcome you to the wand weighing ceremony."

"The what?" Diggory asked noticing that Harry was about to open his mouth.

"Nothing too drastic," Bagman assured them with a smile. "Just checking your wands are in perfect working order before the Tournament. The expert is upstairs now, with the other judges. And of course there is going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter" he added drawing Fleur's attention to the witch in magenta robes. The witch wore jewelled spectacles that shimmered in the sunlight. Her hair was done many elaborate rigid curls that contrasted with her heavy awed face. She noticed that the witch was staring at Harry. Her smile looked poisonous, if she got her hands on Harry, she would rip him apart. "She works for the Daily Prophet and is doing a small piece on the Tournament."

"Not that small Ludo," she said her eyes never leaving Harry's face. Fleur's anger began to rise. She knew what this woman wanted with Harry, and she wasn't about to allow it.

"I wonder," she said to Bagman though staring at Harry. "If I could have a little word with Harry before we start?"

"We are late as it is Mademoiselle," Fleur said loudly from her standing position. "Can we not get zis over wiz?"

"Of course," she smiled, her voice changing, becoming angry. "I'm sure you need all the time you can spare after all." Fleur was glaring at Rita Skeeter now, and therefore missed the look of gratitude that crossed Harry's face.

Bagman looked as though he wanted to protest but at that moment the door opened and the judges walked in. Dumbledore smiled at the champions along with the other judges, and together they took their places behind the table. Then an old, silvery haired man stepped into the room, his eyes fixing on each one of the champions in turn. He gaze gave Fleur a slight sense of foreboding but she ignored it as he proceeded to the centre of the room.

"Mademoiselle Delcour, could we have you forward first please?" his voice was soft a quiet. Fleur nodded and stepped forward drawing in her wand as she did so. She handed it to him and he began to twirl it in his long fingers.

"Hmmm..." he muttered as the wand emitted several ping and gold sparks. He held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said his quiet voice filling her ears. "nine and a half inches... inflexible... rosewood... and containing... dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," Fleur said proudly, her wand was very unique to her alone. It was what defined her, in the wizarding world. "One of my Grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," the wand maker said never taking his eyes off the wand. "yes. I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather, temperamental wands... however each to his own, and if it suits you..."

The old wand maker ran his finger across the wand, apparently checking for any scratches or bumps. When he was finished he muttered, "Orchideus," and a bunch of flowers flew from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said the old man, scooping up the flowers and handing them to her., along with her wand. Fleur smiled her thanks and sat down on the chairs, next to Harry. He visibly stiffened when she sat, but didn't say a word.

"Mr Diggory, you next." The man said and Diggory approached him, glancing quickly at Harry and Fleur was he went. Fleur didn't listen to the old man's next statement but stared at Harry, she hadn't been this close to him since Halloween. It was only when she looked did she notice that he didn't look well. His face was pale, and he had bags under his eyes. 'He can't be sleeping well,' she thought. Suddenly he looked down at his wand, and started to polish it with his robes. Gold sparks shot out of the tip.

"'Arry, give it 'ere," Fleur whispered to him after another few seconds of his vigorous polishing. He glanced up at her, and after a second hand her the wand. She took it in her hands and stared it for a brief second. The wand was indeed covered in finger marks and other scratches. Fleur took out her own wand and muttered a quick polishing spell and the wand practice gleamed when she handed it back to him.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"It is not a problem, 'Arry." She said back as she heard the wand maker say Harry's name. She smiled at him encouragingly but he ignored her as he approached the wand maker. Fleur once again didn't pay attention to the old man; instead she looked at the other adults in the room. Maxime, Dumbledore and Karkaroff were having a heated discussion at the judges table. Bagman and were watching the ceremony and Rita Skeeter's eyes were fixed intently on Fleur.

"That can't be good," Diggory said noticing where Fleur was looking. "She's probably thinking how best to get you back, for not letting her interview Harry.

"Zank you for zee warning," Fleur smiled as Harry sat back down, a relieved look on his face.

"Thank you all," Dumbledore said getting up from the table. He smiled at each of them before continuing, "You may go back to your lessons now... or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner as they are about to end."

The man with the black camera coughed loudly causing a happy shout from Bagman. "Photos, Dumbledore, photos." Fleur heard Harry's groan and noticed that he was standing by the door. She shook her head slightly as the photo shoot began.

The photos took a long time, but not as long as it could have been. Both Rita Skeeter and the camera man insisted that Fleur be prominent in all photos. Fleur had thought Skeeter would want Harry, but after Diggory's warning maybe that was not the case. Then after the group photos which took the longest, because the camera man was having trouble fitting Maxime in the picture, there were the individual shots. It was torture for Fleur, she hated having her picture taken, and in one afternoon she had had more pictures taken of her, than ever in her life. Finally the shoot came to an end and they were all allowed to leave for the Great Hall. Harry rushed off quickly, once again trying to avoid Fleur. She sighed as she followed him, she needed to apologize. He sat alone at the Gryffindor table, eating in silence.

"'Arry," Fleur said once she was beside him. "Can I talk to you, please?" he sighed, but nodded and followed her out of the Great Hall. She didn't stop until they were in the grounds, standing by the lake. The silhouette of the Drumstrag ship enveloped them as she looked out of the lake.

Finally she took a deep breath and began to speak, "'Arry, I want apologize for my actions ze ozzer night. If I 'ad known 'ow you would take it, zen I would not 'ave said anything. I truly didn't know what you 'ave been through. I was stupid, I should have known. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well now you know, don't you? I shouldn't have flown off the handle, so we were both at fault. It's just... you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," she said her voice quiet, but defiant.

He stared at her, his emerald green eyes fixing on hers. "OK, you treated me like a normal person Fleur. You probably don't remember, it was only a few seconds, but when you saw me, you didn't stare at my scar, or shout my name out. You just treated me like a normal person, even Hermione didn't do that." Fleur stared at the boy for a second, he felt like she did. He just wanted to be normal, but had never had the chance.

"Believe it or not 'Arry, I do know 'ow you feel." she said after a minute. He frowned at her, a look of disbelieve on his face. "Being part Veela, I don't have friends, not real friends. And I do remember it 'Arry, because for the first time in my life, someone who wasn't my family could look at me normally. Zat i why I said zose zings, I felt betrayed, I zought you 'ad cheated, but now I know you can't 'ave. I really am sorry."

"At least you have a family," he said darkly before looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," he said turning away from her. "Thank you, I'll see you later." And with that he walked away from her, leaving her even more confused than before. She stood there for another moment then walked towards the Beauxbaton Carriage. As soon as she could she went to her bed and closed the door behind her. She grabbed a piece of parchment from her trunk, an inkbottle and a quill, and began to write.

_Dear Papa,_

_How are you? I wish you could be here. I'm missing you all so much. As I'm sure you've heard, I am the Beauxbaton Champion. It's so exciting, but that is not what I wish to discuss. I'm sure you have also heard that Harry Potter, is the Fourth Champion. He is a strange boy, for one he isn't influenced by me. He has had a very challenging life, as I'm sure you know. But his school life has been worse. He has had to deal with things, that some Auror's would have trouble with. He has killed a Basilisk and fought Dementors, and he is only Fourteen years old. But this is not what I want to discuss. I did a horrible thing, not intentionally. I insulted him, I thought he had cheated, for a normal person this would be no big deal. But Harry isn't normal. He is so lonely, he has only two friends. I, of course, have apologized but this only caused him to reveal something he didn't mean to. He says he has no family Papa. I know that You-know-who killed his parents, but surely he would have relatives. Where else would he live? I don't know what to do, whenever I speak to him I always seem to cause more harm. He is the only man (except you) who can look at me without seeing the Veela. He meant so much to me, even though we only spoke to each other for about thirty seconds. I really don't know what to do._

_Love,_

_Fleur_

_P.S. The First Task is on November 24__th_

When she had finished she rolled up the scroll and put on her bedside table. Then she opened the cage of her owl and tied the letter to her leg. She hooted happily nipped Fleur hand affectionately before taking off and flying out of the window.


	3. Reports and Explantions of sorts

The next day did nothing to improve Fleur's mood. She knew she was being foolish to expect a reply from her father the very next day. But she couldn't help feeling a little angry. She ate breakfast in silence, not paying any attention to the stares now coming her way. Even the Beauxbaton students were paying attention to her. Fleur however was completely oblivious to the stares, her thoughts on her conversation with Harry the night before. He had seemed so broken when she had mentioned family, but why?

"Fleur!" she spun round when she heard her name and to her complete surprise saw Cedric Diggory running towards her. He was drawing many stares from the Ravenclaws as he skidded to halt beside her.

"What eez it?" she asked when he sat down beside her.

"This," he answered, throwing the Daily Prophet down in front of her. The front page was covered in pictures of Harry and the other Champions. She frowned but her frown turned to fury as she read the title: Harry Potter, under Veela's spell? She grabbed the paper and began to read.

_The Great Triwizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts. But there are surprises in store this year. Harry Potter, has managed to enter the Tournament, even after Dumbledore's reassurances that no-one under the age seventeen would be able to enter. What are his reasons you ask. Well we at the Daily Prophet are able to shed some light on the matter. Fleur Delacour, Beauxbaton Champion and Harry's competitor, seems to have Harry under her spell. Why else would Harry, a mere boy of fourteen, enter such a dangerous competition? We all know the power of the Veela charm, and what effects it can have. Harry's close friend, Colin Creevy, says that Harry has been trying to think of other ways to impress the Beauxbaton Champion. This paper hopes that Harry is able to withdraw from the competition, and save himself from the temptations of Miss Delacour. (Continues on pages two, six and seven)_

"I told you something like this would happen," Cedric said sadly when she put the paper back on the table. "It gets worse, but I'm sure you don't want to know."

"'Ow could she?" Fleur managed her voice shaking with anger. The Skeeter woman had in one article made Fleur seem to be the evil Veela, putting Harry in grave danger.

"It's what she does," Cedric sighed. "Thought you'd rather hear about it this way than off the wholes school."

"Zank you," she said a small smile.

"No problem, look I've got to go, talk to you later." He said getting up from the table and striding away to his lessons. Fleur went to the beech tree by the lake once more. She had a free period all morning and hoped that she could avoid the students who would surely insult her. She had to go inside for her afternoon lessons however and that was when the insults came. Calls of 'Half-breed' and 'Veela whore' followed her round the castle. When she finally got back to the Beauxbaton Carriage that night, she erupted into tears and didn't let anyone see her. The day had been one of the worst of her life.

She didn't get her father's reply until a few days before the First Task. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, once again receiving glares of hatred from all sides when her owl landed in front of her. She hooted happily when she removed the scroll and it flew off towards the grounds, knocking over a milk jug in the process. Fleur opened the letter, her curiosity taking hold.

_Dear Fleur,_

_We are all fine, I'm so proud of you for getting into the tournament. Harry Potter, from your description sounds like a very complex man. I already knew of his achievements at Hogwarts, but always imagined they were exaggerated. It is a complete mystery about his saying he has no family. His parents are dead of course and I think we all presumed he would have had a happy childhood. From the sounds of it however, it seems to be completely the opposite. I have asked my contacts about him and the feedback I got back was not good. But it is Harry's place to tell you, not I. My advice on the situation would be to wait for him. You cannot force him to do anything he does not want to. I hope you are not having to hard a time at Hogwarts. _

_Love,_

_Papa, Mama and Gabrielle._

Fleur sighed as she finished the letter. She knew that her father was right, but it was so infuriating not being able to do anything. She got up and turned walking straight into an Asian girl. The girl dropped all of her belongings in surprise. Books, inkbottles and quills flew everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," Fleur said, hurriedly picking the books up. The girl bent down and helped retrieve the other fallen objects. "I didn't see you zere,"

"It's all right," the girl laughed taking the books out of Fleur's hands. "I'm Cho Chang,"

"Fleur Delacour," Fleur said taken off guard by Cho's smile.

"You're the Beauxbaton Champion, I should have recognised you. Especially after that article."

"You don't believe 'er?" Fleur asked incredulously, everyone else apart from Cedric had believed the Skeeter woman. Harry would know it was a lie, but she hadn't seen him since her last conversation with him. She wanted to talk to him, to set things straight between them. But her Papa was right, she couldn't force him to do anything.

"No, it is a bit obvious really. For one Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet in the first place." Cho said her smile never leaving her face. Fleur stepped back a pace taking in all of her features. She was a pretty girl, she looked to be about fifteen. The Ravenclaw house logo was embroidered onto her robes.

"No, 'e did not."Fleur agreed with a smile, for the first time in days her smile was not forced.

"I've got lessons now, so I'll see you later," Cho said giving Fleur one last smile before leaving the Great Hall. Fleur smiled to herself as she too left the Great Hall, maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after.

The day went surprisingly quickly for Fleur. Her classes kept her mind preoccupied during the day and she spent the meal times talking to Cho. Cho's main interest it seemed was, Quidditch. Though Fleur enjoyed flying, she had never been a big fan of the sport. But it seemed that it played a large part in the Hogwarts life. Cho, like most of the students was disappointed that it had been cancelled.

"It's so unfair," she moaned just as Harry entered the Hall. Fleur couldn't but notice that he was no longer accompanied by his read haired friend. His green eyes were restless, a typical sign of stress. His face was downcast as he took his place at the Gryffindor table.

"Fleur?" Cho giggled causing a blush to rise on Fleur's cheeks. She turned away from Harry, and saw Cho trying to hide her laughter.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Fleur asked quickly trying and failing to hide her embarrassment.

"Nothing, what was so interesting over there?" Cho asked with a fresh wave of giggles. Fleur blushed again but ignored her friend. Friend? Was Cho really her friend?

"Cho, are you my friend?" Fleur asked, focusing on her food. The other girl's laughter stopped at once, and stared at Fleur.

"Of course, I wouldn't talk to you otherwise," she said smiling. The remark, no matter how off hand it had been, made Fleur feel as though Cho really was her friend.

"Thank you Cho," Fleur smiled, trying her best to lose her accent. The Ravenclaw laughed again. Her laugh proved infectious and soon Fleur was laughing with her.

"You don't need to thank me," Cho said her laughter finally subsiding. Fleur could only smile back at her friend. She didn't need to know, not at that moment. She didn't need Fleur's problems. It was a story for another day. They finished their meal in silence, both thinking about what the other had said. When it was time to depart, Cho finally spoke.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said getting up from the table. "Oh, and I'm, guessing you don't want me to tell Harry."

"Cho!" Fleur blushed causing another eruption of laughter from her friend. Fleur hadn't smiled as much in all the time she had been at Hogwarts. The castle had a warm welcome feeling, but it only felt that way now she had Cho. Even Cedric talked to her, even though he never looked at her. There it was again her Veela blood, interfering and twisting her life. Her mama had always told her it was a blessing, but Fleur considered it a curse. She sighed and got up from the Ravenclaw table. Cho had already left, only a few stragglers were left in the Hall now. Fleur hurriedly got to her feet and left the Hall. The sun was setting, its red glow bathing the grounds. It was truly beautiful. The Durmstrang ship was silhouetted on the shores of the lake. The lights from the Beauxbaton Carriage and the Gamekeepers cabin seemed to be far off in the distance. She stood on the front steps, staring at the scene before her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice inquired from behind Fleur. She let out an involuntary cry of surprise and spun to see who had spoken.

"'Arry, never do zat again," she threatened. He just smiled, his green eyes twinkling in the half light.

"Sorry," he said the smile fading. "I just... I owe you an explanation, of sorts."

"Of sorts?" she repeated. He nodded, and began to walk away from the castle. Fleur followed her heart rate quickening. Her papa had said that his inquires had not gotten good feedback. What could he be hiding? Harry brushed a hand through his hair nervously, making it look even messier than before. She waited for him to speak, and after a minute he did.

"I'm sure you know about my parents." He started and received a nod from Fleur. She did not want to say that they were dead. He was suffering enough telling her, whatever was plaguing him. "Well, I don't have many relatives. So that night Hagrid took me to my Aunt and Uncles." His face suddenly went dark and his hands clenched into fists.

"Zey are not nice?" she asked when he didn't continue.

"Not even close," he muttered angrily. "They don't consider me family, just some freak they have to put up with." Freak? Fleur wanted to ask what he meant, to know what was causing him so much pain. But she remained silent, he deserved some secrets. "That's what I meant, I don't have a family." He finished hollowly, his green eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, 'Arry," she whispered putting a hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense at the contact, but he didn't move away.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." He said with a sigh. She wanted to comfort him, to help him. But the words wouldn't come. "I hope we can be friends, Fleur," he said after a moment. She looked into his eyes and saw the hope there, the need for a friend.

"Oui, 'Arry, we can be friends." she smiled.

"Thanks," he muttered as he smiled back. The smile sent a warm sensation through her body. She wanted nothing more than to see him smile all day. To banish the sadness that seemed to have absorbed him over the past few days. But like all good things the smile ended as Harry began to speak.

"I'm really sorry, Fleur, but I've got to go." She felt a slight sadness at his words but nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'Arry."

"See you tomorrow," he repeated giving her a final smile before he turned away and walked back up to the castle. Fleur almost ran back to the carriage, her mind focused solely on one thing: reply to papa. Mutters followed her as she walked to her room, but she ignored them. She didn't care what they said, it didn't matter anymore. She didn't need their approval, she had friends. It sounded strange even in her mind, but it was true. She laughed slightly as she entered her room and closed the door behind her. Hurriedly she found what she needed and began to write.

_Dear Papa,_

_Everything is fine here, better in fact, apart from that article. The Daily Prophet decided to cover the tournament. But Skeeter was only interested in getting her revenge. She published an article about how I was forcing Harry to enter the tournament. To say I was furious is an understatement, but I'm ok now. She only published it because I stood up to her, on Harry's behalf though. She wanted to interview him at the Weighing of the Wands. She would have twisted his words, made up some story, like she did with me. He's suffered enough with this tournament as it is. He didn't need her on his back as well. _

_I did say however that things are better than fine here and they are. I have made friends here, I feel better here than I ever did at Beauxbaton. My first friend's name is Cho Chang. I literally walked into her. She didn't insult me or consider me inferior. She just treated me like a person, the only other person here who did that was, Harry. My other friend, of course, is Harry. I talked to him tonight, about his family. They sound awful people, they consider him a Freak. They're his family, how they can treat him like that is beyond me. I know there's something else, but I didn't ask. He's aloud his privacy and after all I've only known him a few weeks. You are right, he is complex. _

_Love,_

_Fleur_

When she had finished she re-read the letter to make sure she hadn't missed anything important out. When she was satisfied she let her owl of her cage and attached the letter. Her owl hooted happily before flying off into the darkness. Fleur lay on her bed thinking of how much her life had changed. How she had found friendship in Cho and Harry. With those happy thoughts she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Late Night Practice

HP FFP4

Fleur awoke early the next morning. She hoped that the day before had not been a dream. That she had spoken to Harry, become his friend. Her doubts were about to take hold of her as the door opened, and Madame Maxime stepped inside. Her face was grim and her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Fleur, I have something important to tell you," Madame Maxime said, now no Hogwarts students were nearby she spoke in rapid French. Her voice was quiet and nervous, something must be wrong.

"What is it?" Fleur asked, staring into her Headmistress' eyes. Her trepidation was almost tangible, Fleur just wanted to know what was wrong.

"Dragons, the first task, it is dragons."

"Dragons?" Fleur repeated, not quite taking in what her Headmistress had just said. This was absurd, too dangerous. The Tournament was meant to be safe. Dragons were quite the opposite of safe.

"Yes," Maxime nodded. "I have seen them myself. There is one for each of you."

"Do the others know?" Fleur asked, it didn't seem fair for her to know and Harry not to. She almost frowned when she realized she was only worried about Harry. He was her friend after all, even if he was from a different school.

"I'm sure Krum knows, Karkaroff would never miss such an opportunity, but the 'Ogwarts Champions, I'm not so sure." Maxime said a slight frown developing on her face. "But they are competition, Fleur. It does not matter if they know or not."

"It just doesn't seem fair," Fleur sighed, she didn't want to keep this from Harry. He had a right to know after all, he was her friend.

"Fairness is a luxury we can't afford," Maxime said sternly, but Fleur was going to tell him anyway. She wasn't going to let him blindly face a dragon, not if she could help it. "I have an idea to help you with your dragon,"

"What is it?" Fleur asked trying to change steer the subject away from Harry. She wasn't sure why but she had feeling her Headmistress wouldn't be too pleased to find out he was her friend.

"Basically a sleeping spell, like the draught of living death." Maxime told her, her tone suddenly formal, this was business for her. It had been for Fleur too. She had wanted to prove herself, but it just didn't seem important now. As though he had forgotten it, but she was in the Tournament to the bitter end. "I'll show you later, but you should get to breakfast."

Breakfast passed for the majority uneventfully. Fleur and Cho talked about trivial, none important matters. It felt good to just talk to someone, about anything. But amidst all happiness she still felt a nagging feeling in the back of her mind whenever she looked over at the Gryffindor table.

"Are you dreading the First Task yet?" Cho asked as she buttered a slice of toast.

"No, sorry Cho, but zere is something I need to do," Fleur sighed getting up from her seat. Cho only nodded and went back to her toast. If Fleur had been paying even the slightest amount of attention, she would have noticed the gang of fifth years that swooped down on Cho. She didn't however; her mind was focused on telling Harry about the threat he would face in the First Task.

"'Arry," Fleur said softly sliding into the seat next to him. He smiled warmly at her, his restlessness had vanished. His green eyes seemed to be twinkling with happiness. There was a smile on his face she hadn't seen since his name had been pulled out of the Goblet.

"Hi Fleur," Hermione said her smile almost mirroring Harry's. "Harry told me about last night," she told Fleur in a whisper while under the pretence of getting more orange juice.

"'Arry, I need to talk to you, about the First Task," Fleur whispered into his ear, but he just shook his head.

"I already know," he replied. How could he know? It was supposed to be a secret, but then Maxime had found out. Dumbledore had probably told Harry, to level out the playing field. At least it was fair now, they all knew. "Does Cedric know?" he asked pulling her away from her thoughts.

"I... I thought Dumbledore," Fleur began, knowing from the look on Harry's face that she had been wrong.

"He didn't tell me, I sort of, found out for myself."

"But 'ow?" she asked quite bewildered. A wry smile formed on his lips at her question.

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly glancing at the Entrance Hall. "Look, I'm going to go and warn him, I'll see you later." With another warm, yet determined mile, he hurried out of the Hall. Fleur watched his retreating back until she heard the sound of her own name.

"Fleur, did you really think Dumbledore would tell Harry?" Hermione sighed, giving the Beauxbaton girl an odd look, it was almost, pitying.

"Karkaroff has told Krum no doubt, why wouldn't Dumbledore?" Fleur reasoned with a slight shrug. She was more concerned about Harry. He didn't have his Headmasters help, he was on his own.

"I can see the logic, but Dumbledore would never cheat,"

"But zen 'ow did 'Arry know?" Fleur asked slightly frustrated. He was a fourth year, and he had discovered the Dragons by himself.

"I can't tell you, it' is Harry's secret to share,"

"'E 'as a lot of secrets," Fleur groaned. She had never liked hiding things from people, or being kept in the dark. But he had a right to a few, everyone knew his life story. Or thought they did.

"He does," Hermione agreed and was silent for a brief moment. "Fleur, can I ask you something?"

"Oui,"

"What do you see in Harry?" Hermione asked. Fleur arched an eyebrow, did the girl think that Fleur liked Harry, in a sense more that friendship? "Not like that, I mean, do you see the Boy-Who-Lived or do you see Harry?"

Fleur was quiet for a moment, thinking about the question, and what Harry had said a few nights ago. _You just treated me like a normal person, even Hermione didn't do that. _Had the teenager, who now seemed to be interrogating her, treated Harry like the Boy-Who-Lived? But Fleur knew what he meant, and knew what it felt like. To have people single you out because of something you couldn't control. She wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"'Arry," she decided. "But I also see zee zings 'e 'as done, zey are a bit 'ard to overlook," Hermione nodded thoughtfully, her brown eyes fixed on Fleur.

"They are," she agreed, with a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Sometimes, I can barely believe it, even though I was there most of the time."

"You will 'ave to tell me about you, adventures,"

"I will," Hermione chuckled looking round the now deserted hall. "I've got to go Fleur, Professor Vector, won't be pleased if I'm late."

"I'll see you later then,"

"Yeah, my name's Hermione Granger, by the way," Hermione grinned rushing out of the Hall. Fleur looked up at the blue sky above her. She hoped that this was not a dream, because right then, it all seemed too good to be true.

The next few days until the First Task, went quickly for Fleur. She fell into an easy routine, with Cho, Hermione and Harry. She spent meal times with Cho and talked to Harry and Hermione in the Library. Hermione, it transpired, was very studious. She would spend hour after hour, flicking through textbooks and completing homework. Harry just talked Fleur. She could tell he was nervous about the First Task, but they never discussed the Tournament. They were competitors as well as friends.

Fleur too was getting more and more nervous as the day of the First Task approached. Maxime was giving her private tutoring, and Fleur couldn't help feeling a bit confident. She was not walking into unknown dangers. She was at the very least prepared. Harry was being tutored by Hermione. Fleur found herself wandering what Harry would do. After all he had three years less education than her. But he had more experience than her. Overall she thought they were quite balanced, and that it would be fair, as fair as it could be anyway.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked Fleur the night before the First Task. They were, once again, whiling away the hours in the library. Fleur could only nod, her nerves were on tenterhooks, even though she was quite confident. She tried to convince herself that it was only natural, but she still hated it. She just wanted it to be over.

"'Ow about you 'Arry?" she asked quietly, because Madam Pince had chosen that moment to appear from behind a bookshelf. Fleur and the Librarian had gotten off on the wrong foot, all because Fleur had spilt an inkbottle over a copy of, _Hogwarts: A History. _So now, the librarian eyed Fleur with a quite intimidating hatred. She was almost as frightening as the prospect of facing a dragon.

"Not too bad, Hermione's been trying to get this spell into my head, I'm almost there. I really should be getting back soon."

Fleur could tell he was lying, from the look of sheer desperation on his face, he was nowhere near mastering the spell. "Do you want some 'elp?" Fleur inquired, she knew she shouldn't but the desperation in the boy's eyes compelled her too.

"No, like I said, I'm almost there,"

"'Arry, you're a terrible liar," Fleur laughed as the smile crept onto the boys face. She had noticed how much more he smiled after their reconciliation. In truth Fleur had never felt better, she had friends. "Do you want me to 'elp?"

"I do," he admitted, "But isn't it cheating?"

"'Arry, zere 'as been enough of zat already, a little more won't 'urt,"

"Yeah, you're right,"

"What spell eez it?" Fleur asked keeping an eye on Madam Pince as she rounded a bookshelf.

"Accio," Harry answered, Fleur's mind began to list as many possible things he could use it for in the task ahead. But she stopped herself, she was helping him, not analyzing his strategy.

"OK," she said, "Take out your wand, 'Arry, and just cast the spell on this book," she commanded picking up Harry's potions book. He nodded obediently and stared at the book.

"Accio," he said, the book began to fly towards him, but in mid-flight it plummeted to the ground with a loud thunk.

"Concentrate, 'Arry, on the book, and the book alone,"

"I can't every time I, a filthy great Dragon appears in my head." He growled angrily. Fleur could see that the pressure was getting to him.

"'Arry, just concentrate, it will come, I promise you," Fleur said softly, trying to comfort Harry.

"Let's try again," he nodded readying his wand again. Fleur smiled and picked up the book. It was going to be a long night.

Madam Pince threw Fleur and Harry out of the Library at ten o'clock. Harry suggested that she go retire for the night, but she refused. He needed her help, she wasn't going abandon him now. Eventually they found an unused classroom on the fourth floor. The desks had been pushed against the wall, leaving a clear space in the middle of the room. They stood at opposite ends of the classroom facing each other. Harry's eyes were tired but focused. He needed to get this right.

"Again," she said holding up his potions book.

"Accio," he said and the book flew from Fleur's grasp. It shot towards Harry, and in his free hand he caught it. "I did it," he said faintly, staring at the book in his hand.

"Yes, 'Arry, you did it," Fleur smiled waving her wand. The book shot back towards her, clasping it in her free hand, with an encouraging smile. "But once is not enough, again,"

"Accio," The book flew towards him, and he caught it. This time he just threw it back to her, and with a nod said, "Again,"

It took another three hours for Fleur to be satisfied, and by that time it was past midnight. She had wanted to make sure he was as well prepared as she was, but now the consequences were catching up to her.

"'Ow am I going to get back?" she asked Harry when he had closed the classroom door behind him.

"Follow me," he answered, pulling out a battered old piece of parchment.

"What eez zat?" Fleur asked as she followed him done the deserted corridor. She had heard stories of Filch from Cho, and didn't have any desire to meet him at night. He ignored her and placed his wand tip on the parchment.

"I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good," Fleur stared in complete shock, as black ink lines spread across the surface of the parchment. It was like watching a spider's web growing from the tip of Harry's wand. After another moment the parchment was covered in lines and small ink dots. The dots were labelled in small, miniscule writing, and at the point where Harry's wand had touched two label's read: Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour.

"The Marauders Map." he told her proudly. "It shows where everyone is, come let's get you back," Fleur didn't know what to say. She wasn't stunned about the map, but at the fact Harry was showing it her. He trusted her enough to show her the map, even though he hadn't known her for more than a few weeks. She wasn't used to being trusted by anyone else apart from her family, it felt... nice. She smiled to herself as she followed Harry down the dark corridor.

The castle felt foreboding at night. Their shadows rippled against the walls, and every sound, made Fleur envision Filch finding them. Fleur was slightly embarrassed, that she was so afraid of being caught. Harry seemed to be used to be walking around the school at night. His confidence lent her strength. Harry managed to lead her safely back to the Entrance Hall. It was only when the huge doors were opened, and the moonlight engulfed them did Harry speak.

"Thanks for your help tonight, Fleur," he said, she could almost feel the sincerity of his words radiating from him.

"Zere is no need to zank me, 'Arry," Fleur said warmly, "It is what friends do," There it was again, that word, friend. Tossed so easily about by most people but to Fleur it meant the world.

"Yeah, it is, goodnight, Fleur," Harry said giving her a small smile.

"Goodnight, 'Arry," Fleur said, she watched Harry nod and turn away. She hoped she'd done the right thing helping Harry. Though Maxime would berate her for helping him, he was her friend. Now that she had him, she would do anything to help him. Anything.


	5. Nerves and Dragons

**Author Note: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, alerted and all the other things you can do to my work. I know I haven't done a disclaimer, so here it is. Right now that's out of the way, please enjoy.**

**P.S. Next update will be later than usual, probably after New Year, so Happy New Year. **

The Great Hall was buzzing with talk when Fleur entered. They were all, of course, discussing the First Task, and who would win. Fleur sat down at the far end of the Ravenclaw table, wanting to avoid the stares and the whispers. She was nervous, more than she should be. She was not only worried about her own safety, but Harry's as well. The spell Maxime had been teaching drained her, both physically and mentally. Her mind had also been trying to guess what Harry's plan was. Accio was such a simple spell. But sometimes simplicity was the best way to go. She looked over at him as he picked at his food. His nerves were obviously getting to him. Hermione was talking animatedly at him, probably trying to get him to eat more food.

"Fleur," Cho beamed as she sat down beside her. The fifth year followed Fleur's gaze to Harry, a new smile spread across her face as she realized who Fleur was looking at. "You can stare at Harry later,"

Fleur felt the blush rise on her cheeks. She hadn't realized that she was staring. "I was not staring," she protested trying to rid the knowing smile that had managed to find a way onto Cho's lips.

"No," Cho smiled pulling two plates of toast towards them. "Just happened to be looking in his direction?"

"Oui," Fleur nodded, looking down at the toast before her. Cho sighed at the disgruntled look Fleur was subjecting her toast too. Fleur didn't feel up to eating. She was too preoccupied with the First task, to eat.

"Eat, Fleur," Cho ordered aggressively. "There's no way you'll get through the First Task on an empty stomach," Fleur could only nod, she took a slice from the huge pile before her. Holding it in mid-air for a long second she replaced it on the pile.

"I've got to go, practice," Fleur explained getting up from the table. Her morning was full of free periods, she would train. She needed to train, to prepare. It was the only way to came her bubbling nerves. She needed to take her mind off everything else, and focus solely on the task ahead.

Her morning passed, for her, far too quickly. She had tried practicing, and failed miserably. Her mind would always flit between two things, Dragons and Harry's safety. She wanted more than anything to keep him safe from harm. She was his friend; he had to be kept safe. Before she realized however she was being shepherded to a small tent by the Forbidden Forest. She had heard stories of the fantastic, dangerous and sometimes lethal creatures that lived in the forest. She felt Maxime's large hand tighten around her shoulder, as together, they stepped into the tent. Only Krum was present in the large tent. He looked, if so, even surlier than usual. He was leaning against one of the large wooden beams that supported the tent. He didn't seem to notice her arrival. He only glowered angrily at the ground. Fleur felt Maxime's hand leave her shoulder, as her headmistress left the tent. Fleur wanted to say or do something, anything that would take her mind off of the task ahead. It had only just started to settle in, how stupid this Tournament was. She had gained friendship, trust and maybe even respect from Cho and Harry. Now she was asking herself, why had she entered in the first place? There was no point asking these questions now, there was no going back. She sat down glumly on a stool in the corner and stared, like Krum, at the ground. After a minute or two of silence, the tent flaps were pulled open to reveal, a very pale, anxious looking, Cedric Diggory.

"This is it," he announced to no-one in particular. His voice was almost a whisper, as though his fears were trying to rob him of speech. Krum didn't pay any attention to the, in Fleur's opinion, ominous words. Cedric nodded too Fleur and began to pace up and down the tent. Obviously he was trying to calm down, to dampen his nerves. With every step his face became more and more emotionless. Determination was etched on every aspect of his face. He had looked, when he entered, as nervous as Fleur felt. She just wanted it to be over. Suddenly the tent flaps were thrown open and Ludo Bagman burst into the tent. His face was almost shone with joy, his smile spread across his face. Fleur couldn't help but think that he looked rather out of place, the tent was full of nervous emotions, Bagman however was the embodiment of fun. He was wearing a set of old set of bright, yellow and black stripped Quidditch robes. An enormous picture of wasp covered his chest.

"Right, are we all ready?" he beamed looking avidly around the tent.

"'Arry 'as not arrived yet," Fleur told him, glancing out the tent, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bespectacled boy.

"Ah, yes, right," Bagman seemed to deflate when he heard Fleur's words. His bright blue eyes flicked between them. His grin remained on his face as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. He was not helping Fleur's, already on edge, temper. She wanted to be rid of the man, to just be left alone with her other champions. That way at least she could concentrate, on her plan. Finally after another few agonising minutes in the tent, Harry arrived. His face was pale, the black bags that shadowed his green eyes, were prominent in the half-light. He smiled when he caught sight of her. The smile was warm, sincere. It made Fleur's heart seem to skip a beat. She had not felt like that since she had first seen him.

"Harry! Good-oh!" Bagman erupted, his boyish grin plastered across his face. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" Home? The tent felt like anything but home.

"Well, now we're all here – time to fill you in!" Bagman said brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going offering you each this bag" – he held up a small purple sack, and shook it at them – "from which you will each select a model of the thing you are going to face! There are different – er – varieties, you see. And I to tell you something else too... ah yes... your task is to collect _the golden egg_!"

Cedric had stopped his pacing, nodded once, and went back to retreading his steps. Harry glanced around at the all, Fleur wanted nothing more than to able to comfort him, but she couldn't move. Her own fears were keeping her bound to the stool she sat on.

In no time at all, hundreds of footsteps began to thunder around them. Each owned a voice, all were talking excitedly, laughing, joking... Fleur felt sick. She felt completely isolated from the other students. It was a feeling she had grown used to, but it was more overpowering now.

"Ladies first," Bagman said bringing her back to the tent. The purple bag was open before her. She put a trembling hand inside the bag, she could feel the heat from the dragons breath. Her fingers closed around a miniscule figure of a dragon. Slowly she pulled it out, revealing a perfect model of the Welsh Green. A small number two hung around its neck. She could feel Harry's eyes fixed upon her. Fleur knew which dragon it was, Maxime had described them too her. At least she hadn't gotten the Hungarian Horntail.

Krum did the same as her. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a small number three slung around its neck. He continued to stare at the ground, two dragons too go.

Cedric put her hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-grey Swedish Short-Snout, the number one hung around its neck. Only one left, the Hungarian Horntail. Fleur stared in horror as Harry inserted his hand into the bag. She could see it in his eyes, he too knew what was coming. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled out the small model of the Horntail. It bared its tiny fangs as it glared at Harry.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman, "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear the whistle, all right? Now... Harry... could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er... yes," Harry answered awkwardly. He let himself be buffeted outside by Bagman, leaving Fleur alone with the other Champions. Cedric had stopped his pacing now. His face was chalk white, all the courage had gone from his eyes. He had slipped his wand out and was gripping it tightly in his right hand. A whistle blew, somewhere in the distance. Cedric remained still for a fraction of a second, then almost in slow motion, he turned and left the tent. Moments later Harry re-entered. He summoned a stool from the other side of the tent and placed it next to Fleur.

"I told you so," Fleur whispered, her voice cracking slightly under the strain.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," he muttered back. Fleur felt herself blush slightly. She ignored her reaction and smiled at him, he grinned back.

"May the best man win," she said, withdrawing her own wand.

"Or woman," Harry amended, Fleur could only nod in agreement. Her time was coming nearer. The crowd were not helping her nerves. Every few seconds they would gasp... scream... or applaud. Krum hadn't moved an inch all the while they had been in the tent. He was like a surly marble statue, ready to be taken to a museum. Fleur had managed to block out Bagman's stupid commentary. She was focusing solely on the spell she needed.

About fifteen minutes after Cedric had left the tent Bagman's voice echoed through the tent. "One down, three to go!" The whistle sounded once more, calling Fleur to her dragon. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur stood taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She began to walk towards the exit of tent, but a hand gripped firmly around hers. She looked down and realized, with a slight blush that it was Harry. He smiled at her, seemingly oblivious to the blush now rising up Fleur's cheeks.

"Good luck," he said giving her hand a squeeze before letting go. She quickly turned away from him, trying to hide her red cheeks. She hurried out of the tent. She walked through the tress until she reached a small fence line.

She stared for a moment, in awe. Hundreds and hundreds of faces stared back at her. All of the students were clapping, joking laughing as she stepped into the enclosure. There, directly in front of her, was her dragon. Her slightly green scales shone in the sunlight as it moved, guarding her eggs. Her yellow eyes were fixed on Fleur, as if she was trying to stare her down. Fleur took yet another deep breath, the noise of the crowd had faded. She raised her wand. But the dragon attacked first. The huge mouth was opening, and Fleur only had seconds to move. She dived for the nearest crop of rocks, the fire engulfing the rocks.

"_Stupefy_," she yelled trying to distract the dragon. The shot of red light hit the beast on one of her many scales. The only effect of her spell was to enrage her dragon even more. Another huge ball of fire hit the stones. Fleur could hear the slight sizzling noise of the extreme temperature. Fleur didn't know how long she stayed hiding behind the rock. Her fear was rising, she needed to calm down. Glancing at the crowd she saw Cho, staring in horror at Fleur. Fleur cursed as another wave of wrapped around the rock formation.

Concentrate.

She rolled out her cover, wand raised. She focused all her energy into her spell. A small white light shot out of her wand and hit the dragon straight in the eye. The link had been made, but it needed to strengthened. _Sleep. _The dragon's neck was drooping now, the eyes sliding shut, the yellow light dimming. It was working. Fleur crept forward, never taking her eyes off the dragon. All she had to do was get the golden egg. She could see it, like a beacon between its grey brethren. She was so close, she could almost touch it. Then the great dragon snored, a jet of fire ignited on the skirt of her robes.

"_Aguamenti_!" she cried waving her wand at the flame. Water flowed from her wand, extinguishing the fire at once. But her charm had been broken. The dragon roared her displeasure, she rose onto her back legs, ready to erupt in flame. Every part of Fleur wanted to turn tail and run, but she dived forward, lunging at the golden egg. Flame filled the area she had just vacated moments ago. The egg was firmly in her grasp. This time she ran, sprinting for the exit. Flame licked at her heels as she ran, hurtling towards the exit. All that mattered was getting out, she needed to get out. A moment later her foot connected with wet, spongy grass. She was out, the task was over.

She hadn't realized how long it had been since she had drawn breath. After a few mouthfuls of air, she fell to the ground. People were applauding, yelling praise. She didn't care, she was alive, the task was over. The golden egg fell from her already loose grip. It rolled onto the ground and away from her.

"Fleur!" Cho yelled from the crowd, trying desperately to reach her friend. Fleur let herself be pulled to her feet by Cho. "That was amazing, how did you do that?"

"Practice," Fleur gasped leaning on her friends shoulder.

Cho laughed and summoned Fleur's egg from the ground. "Come on, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm fine," Fleur tried to protest, but she didn't have the energy to fight. She let Cho whisk her away to yet another tent. Her heavy breaths had finally levelled out as she was set down onto a bed. Madam Pomfrey bustled towards her, a small vial in her had.

"Miss Delacour, are you alright?" she asked drawing her wand and muttering an incantation. "Take this, energy replenishing potion," Madam Pomfrey told her thrusting the vial into Fleur's hands. Fleur realized that her wand was still clutched in her right hand, she quickly put it away as Madam Pomfrey began to speak again. "Minor burn, right hip, but nothing serious, drink,"

"Minor burn," Cho repeated a small smile on her lips. "Lucky you,"

"I'm fine," Fleur insisted receiving a glare from Madam Pomfrey. With a sigh she drained the small vial, and rose from the bed. "'Ow do I get my results?"

"Follow me," Cho instructed her, together they left the tent and stood on the edge of the enclosure. Fleur could now see the five judges, Bagman, Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff and Mr. Crouch. They were all talking in hushed tones, but Dumbledore pointed to her and they fell silent. The crowd too were silent, all waiting for Fleur's marks.

Madame Maxime raised her wand and a long silver ribbon shot out of the end. It twisted itself into a large number nine. Cho applauded along with everyone else, her smile spreading as the second judge raised their wand.

Out of Mr. Crouch's wand shot a large eight. "Not too bad," Cho said as Dumbledore's wand rose into the air.

Eight, Bagman scored her the same, then it was Karkaroff's turn. His false smile turned to a smirk as his score made itself know.

Three.

"Three!" Cho screeched in disbelief. "You cheating biased..." Fleur laughed as Cho's face steadily got redder and redder. Cho's disbelief on her behalf meant more than she could say. The whistle sounded signally that it was Krum's turn. Fleur hadn't noticed the large scarlet dragon that had been swapped for her own. She was quite ad she hadn't got that dragon.

"Come on, let's watch from the stands." Cho yelled over the tumultuous applause now radiating from the crowd. Fleur followed Cho into the crowd. It took them a few minutes to reach the seats Cho had last been occupying. Eventually they managed to sit down, and Fleur began to watch the task.

"Fleur," a voice hissed in her ear. "It's Hermione, how's Harry?"

Fleur turned in her seat dislodging a rather young looking boy beside her. He yet out a small squeak as he fell to the floor, but Fleur ignored him. "'E is... nervous."

"Where was he last night, he didn't come back until well after midnight."

Fleur felt yet another blush rise on her cheeks. "'E was wiz me," she admitted.

"With you," Hermione repeated, suddenly the entire crowd around them rose to their feet and Fleur was buffeted sideways. She fell heavily into Cho and the two were sent sprawling to the floor. The burn on her hip felt as though it was, once again, on fire. Fleur hissed in pain as she got onto all fours.

"Sorry," Fleur apologized trying not to let the pain shooting through her hip show.

"It's alright," Cho said waving a hand as she too hauled herself to her feet. Suddenly Fleur heard the Scarlet Dragons raw. Whatever Krum had done, it was working. It stormed around the enclosure, eyes closed. Krum himself was now holding the golden egg. He looked so insignificant compared to the dragon that was now endangering Krum's life. He darted sideways, avoiding the dragon. Fleur could practically feel the rocks smashing as the dragon thundered around the enclosure. Krum's eyes were fixed on the exit and he didn't see the small rock come flying towards him. There was a loud groan as Krum hurled backwards and smashed against the ground.

"Is he alright?" Cho asked craning her neck to look at Krum's still form. Similar mutters filled the stand, almost instantly Krum stirred. A great wave of applause shook the stands as Krum got slowly to his feet. The dragon was closing in on him now, it would kill him if he didn't move. She watched as Krum began to sprint for the exit. He made it, but only just. A great ball of fire filled the space where Krum had been moments before.

Another wave of applause shook the stands, people erupted into speech. This gave Fleur chance to turn round, and continue talking to Hermione.

"Why was he with you?" Hermione asked before Fleur could speak. Fleur thought that she could detect a slight hint of accusation in Hermione's voice. She decided to ignore it as she answered hr question.

"'E said 'e needed 'elp, so zat is what I did,"

"Did he master it?" Hermione asked, her worry evident in her hushed voice.

"Oui," Fleur nodded. Hermione let out a sigh of relief a small laugh escaping her lips. Hermione looked like she was about to respond, but the crowd had fallen silent, ready for Krum's marks.

Maxime gave him a seven, Mr. Crouch an eight, Dumbledore too awarded an eight, and Bagman gave him a seven. Fleur could see it in Karkaroff's eyes that he would give Krum a ten. And she was right, when the long silver ten shot out of his wand the crowd instantly showed their displeasure. Fleur heard over the many yells and cries, the faint whistle.

It was Harry's turn to face the Hungarian Horntail.


	6. Fresh Starts

**Author Note: I know rarely do these but I want to thank all of you fo your support. I'm sorry for the small cliff-hanger I left it on last time, but it was Christmas. I hope you enjoy, please R&R.**

Fleur stared at the great black dragon now residing in the enclosure. She was the largest and most vicious looking of the three dragons Fleur had seen. A small part of Fleur was grateful that she hadn't gotten that dragon, but a sudden wave of guilt smothered that feeling. Harry had just stepped into the enclosure. Fleur only then realized how skinny the boy was. His robes, instead of being fastened were parted. She could still see his muscled shoulders, but his torso was thin, he almost looked skeletal. He gazed around turning slightly on the spot. His green eyes fixed on her for a single, tantalizing moment. A small smile graced his lips, and then his gaze found the Horntail. She glared suspiciously at Harry, her beady yellow eyes narrowing as he raised his wand.

"_Accio_ Firebolt," Harry's voice echoed in the silence of the crowd. Suddenly Fleur understood his plan. She heard Harry's broom before she saw it. It swooped through the air, hurtling towards its owner. The Horntail's head moved as her beady eyes followed the Firebolt through the air. Harry too stared at the Firebolt, his nerves fading quickly. It came to an abrupt halt next to him, hanging in the air, waiting. Harry wasted no time in swinging his leg over the broom and kicking off. The crowd erupted with cheers as Harry began to soar upwards.

His robes rippled out behind him as he flew through the air. He looked truly at ease in the air, as the wind rushed through his hair. All his fear seemed to be gone from his face; instead it had been replaced by large, broad smile. He spun round in the air and looked at Horntail guarding her eggs. A calculating expression crossed his face and then, to Fleur's horror, he dived. She wasn't the only one, Hermione shrieked when Harry plummeted towards the ground. The Horntail's mouth opened, ready to engulf Harry with fire. A jet of fire shot from her mouth filling the space where Harry would have been. But Harry had swerved away with apparent ease.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Bagman bellowed, as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this Mr Krum?"

The dragon's jaws reopened again and Harry dodged. This time he was less lucky, he avoided the flame, but the huge, black tail whipped up to meet him. There was a great groan from the crowd as one of the great spikes ripped through Harry's robes. Hermione screamed, but the noise was muffled by her hands. Harry didn't seem to notice as he zoomed behind the dragon, a grin spreading across his face. She followed his gaze and realized he was staring at the eggs.

"She doesn't want to take off," Fleur told Cho, as Harry began fly higher. He was moving this way and that, staring at the Horntail's writhing head. Her yellow eyes glared at him and her fangs bared. Her head rose, her neck stretching to its fullest extent. Fleur knew what Harry was doing, and she had to admit that it was brilliant.

She sent another jet of fire at him, but he dodged it easily. He was taunting her, trying to force the dragon to chase him. Her jaws reopened yet again, and then she reared. Her huge wings unfurling, and the, now revealed, golden egg shone in the sunlight. And that was when Harry's trap was sprung. He dived, pelting towards the ground. His eyes full of determination as he shot towards the cluster of eggs. Both the crowd and the dragon were shocked by Harry's sudden change of tact. Fleur realized, with a small gasp, that both Harry's hands were off his broom, reaching for the golden egg.

Time seemed to stand still as his hands clasped around the cold metal of the egg. With a huge spurt of speed he was soaring over the stands. The golden egg held under his uninjured arm.

"Look at that!" Bagman yelled, as the crowd screamed and applauded as Harry flew over them. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is the quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter!"

Fleur saw, for the first time, dragon keeps rush forwards to try and subdue the Horntail. Her anger seemed to radiating from the beast as she roared in displeasure. Fleur wanted more than anything to get to Harry and make sure he was alright. She tore through the stands, as she noticed that Harry had landed. Three of the Hogwarts Professors had already reached him and had begun to congratulate him. One of them was also the gamekeeper who had been attending to the carriage horses.

By the time she had reached the spot where Harry had been, he was already in the medical tent. Hermione was right behind her, being followed closely by the red haired boy who had been with Harry when she had first seem him. The three of them hurried towards the tent they knew Harry would be in. Fleur was the first to burst through the tent flap and clap her eyes on Harry. He looked rather disgruntled, the rip in his robes revealing only clean, uninjured skin. She sighed in relief, her fear ebbing away.

"'Arry, I'm so glad you're alright," Fleur cried throwing her arms around him. She felt him hug her back, if only lightly. She withdrew quickly when Hermione spoke behind her.

"Harry, you were brilliant!"Hermione said squeakily. Fleur took in the fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!"

"Harry," the boy said from behind Fleur. She whirled round and noticed the serious look on his face. She was slightly taken aback. In the few times she had been in his presence he had stared gormlessly at her. "Whoever put your in that Goblet – I – I reckon they're trying to do you in!" Fleur stared at him, quite bewildered by his words. She glanced at Harry and could see the anger in his eyes.

"Caught on, have you?" he asked coldly. "Took you long enough." If she hadn't seen his lips move she wouldn't have believed it had been Harry who had said that. She had never heard that type of coolness in his voice. She had grown used to the caring, soft tone he used around her. The boy opened his mouth and Fleur saw the anger fade in Harry's eyes.

"It's OK," he said before the boy could get his words out. "Forget it."

"No, I shouldn't have..."

"Forget it," Harry repeated, more forcibly this time.

Hermione burst into tears.

All three of them looked round at her, the tears were falling freely down her face as she stared at the two boys.

"There's nothing to cry about," Harry told her, looking as confused as Fleur felt.

"You two are so stupid," she shouted stamping her foot against the hard ground. Before Fleur knew what was happening Hermione had flung herself onto the boys, and then fled from the tent. Fleur feeling it was best to leave before the red haired boy noticed her followed Hermione out of the tent.

"'Ermione," she called looking around quickly for the bushy haired girl; she wasn't too hard to find. She stood by the enclosure's fence talking to a red haired man, who could only be her friend's brother. Hermione's head shot up as she heard her name. Her tear stained cheeks glowed with a slight embracement as she spoke.

"Fleur, sorry, it's just..." Hermione dissolved again into tears leaning against the fence for support.

"Ron's been a bit of a prat," the red haired man said smiling at Fleur. His arms were muscled, one had large shiny burn on. He had a good natured face, and offered Fleur his hand. "Charlie Weasley,"

"Fleur Delacour," Fleur said shaking his hand. "What did 'e do?"

"He's a bit jealous of Harry," Charlie sighed as he glanced at the judge's desk. "You know Harry right?"

"Oui," Fleur confirmed, her eyes never leaving Hermione's face.

"Ron hasn't been talking to Harry, ever since his name came out of the Goblet," Charlie told her, "But, judging by Hermione's reaction, they've made up."

"'E was jealous?" Fleur asked, not sure why she was shocked. She didn't know Ron but he was Harry's friend. Surely he knew that Harry didn't want any of it. Even Fleur had managed to understand that.

"It comes with being from a large family," Charlie said as Harry and Ron stepped out of the tent. The two boys were smiling as though nothing had happened. This only caused yet another wail of frustration to escape from Hermione's lips. "Hermione was trying to get them to talk to each other," Charlie said explaining Hermione's current condition.

"Fleur," Cho shouted happily as she joined the three of them. "What's up with Hermione?"

"Don't ask," Charlie warned, "The judge's are about to show their scores." Fleur, Cho and Hermione all stared up at the table, awaiting Harry's scores. Maxime started once again, raising her wand to reveal her score, a large number eight sot out of her wand. The crowd applauded, obviously pleased with her fair score.

"At least she's not like Karkaroff," Cho muttered angrily, glaring at the Durmstrang Headmaster. Crouch scored Harry a nine. Fleur, even though she was competing against Harry, couldn't stop the smile spreading across her lips. She knew, in her heart, that he had done better than all of them. Even though he was only fourteen he had done more than she ever could.

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling slightly as he raised his wand. The long silver ribbon bent itself into a large number nine. The crowd were on their feet by now, Harry was doing better than any of the other champions on the first three judges.

Fleur glanced at Harry before Bagman gave his score. Harry's face was alight with happiness. Ron was cheering with the crowd, obviously eager to make up for his mistakes. Harry just looked glad to have his best friend back, and still be in one piece. Fleur felt a sudden burst of anxiety fill her. What if Harry didn't need her anymore? Might she have been a replacement for Ron? She knew that Harry wouldn't do that, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Fleur, you alright?" Cho asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she lied trying to smile. Cho looked like she was going to argue but Bagman had raised his wand. A large number ten erupted from the wand tip, the crowd flew into a wild frenzy. But the smirk curling onto Karkaroff's lips prevented her from celebrating.

"Bet you it's a four," Fleur heard a voice whisper behind her.

"Nah, it's got to be a three, sickle?"

"You're on,"

Karkaroff raised his wand, the smirk widened. A large number four flew from the wand. Almost instantly the crowd began to dispute his decision. Shouts of anger filled the enclosure, but Fleur heard the curse behind her.

"Charlie!" she heard the two voices shout. Two red haired boys stepped quickly past Fleur to shake Charlie's hand. They were twins, and undoubtedly Charlie's younger brothers. They had identical grins on their faces as their brother shook their hands. "Hermione!" they exclaimed shaking Hermione's hand as well. She smiled sadly at the twins.

"Fleur, Cho," Hermione said pushing the twins away gently. "This is Fred and George, don't ask which one is which."

"Hermione," they erupted, in mock surprise.

"How can you-"

"Not tell us apart."

"Charlie, it's brilliant to see you," they asked looking at Fleur. It only happened in a second, but Fleur recognised the misted over eyes, and slack jaws. But almost instantly the smiles snapped back onto their faces.

"You too," Charlie beamed. Fleur's mind drifted away, from Charlie's voice. She wondered what Harry would do now that he had Ron back. He had opened up to her in the past few weeks, said he knew how she felt. She wanted more than anything to believe he would not betray her, but a small part of her thought he would.

While she had been fretting over what Harry would do, the boy himself had walked over. She only noticed his presence when Fred and George practically cheered his name.

"Harry, that was brilliant," they said in unison when he had greeted them. He just smiled at them but looked intensely at Fleur.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly so as the twins wouldn't hear. She didn't know whether to lie or not. Her insecurities were taking control. When she didn't answer he spoke again. "Fleur,"

"Are we still friends, 'Arry?" she asked quickly, surprising herself. She stared at the ground, his stunned silence increasing her fears.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusion filling his voice.

"You 'ave got Ron back now, you don't need me anymore and..." she was speaking quickly her words falling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Fleur, look at me," he said cutting her off. His voice did not sound angry or upset, she could only detect, the concerned voice, she had become so used to. She felt his hand gently push her chin up so as their eyes met. She only realized that she was taller than him. She never paid attention to it, it didn't matter to her. But her mind was picking up little details in Harry's features, looking for any doubt. But she couldn't find any, just concern.

"'Arry..." she started, not knowing what to say.

"Fleur, don't explain, there's no need. You're still my friend, you always will be. Just do me favour, don't doubt our friendship again, alright?"

"I zink I can manage zat 'Arry," Fleur smiled in relief. His words ignited a happiness she had not felt since Gabrielle had been born. He meant so much to her, he was the first man she could trust to see her. She had come to rely on him, he was her lifeline, the friend she'd never had. But she had him now, and that was what mattered.

"Hey you two," Charlie said tapping Fleur on the shoulder. "Harry that was unbelievable, you tied in first place with Krum. Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl. I swore I'd tell her what happened. Oh yeah! They told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes... Bagman wants a word, back in the tent." With that Charlie ran off into the crowd.

"Let's go and see what he wants," Harry said walking slowly towards the tent. Fleur noticed that he had his golden egg under his arm.

"Fleur, your egg," Cho said pressing the egg into Fleur's hands. She smiled her thanks and quickened her pace to catch up with Harry. Cedric and Krum were waiting for them outside the tent. They were talking in hushed voices, but both smiled when Harry reached them. Krum didn't smile, his scowl just receded slightly.

"Good one, Harry. You too, Fleur," Cedric said his smile only half revealed because of the bandage covering half of his face.

"You weren't bad yourself," Harry said letting Cedric lead them into the tent. Bagman was already inside, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The boyish smile was back, but Fleur didn't mind it anymore. She was so revealed by Harry's word, and being alive that she didn't care.

"Well done all of you!" Bagman shouted jovially, as though he had just got past a dragon completely unscathed. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth, but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime. If you look down at those eggs you're holding, you will see that they open... see the hinges there?" Fleur looked down and ran her finger across the hinges that ran along the middle of the egg. "You need to solve the clue inside the middle of the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Fleur glanced at Harry, he was smiling, probably glad not to have to worry about the tournament for a few months. They left the tent and rejoined Ron. He gawped at her for only a second, it made her skin crawl. In the weeks she had spent with Harry, Cho and Hermione, she had forgotten how normal people reacted to her. She sighed slightly as the three of them walked out of the enclosure. Harry was telling Ron what Bagman had told them.

When they reached a small clump of tree, Rita Skeeter leapt out from behind a tree. Her acid-green robes and quill blended perfectly with each other. Her smile was shifted from gleefully to predatory as she saw Fleur.

"Congratulations, Harry, and you as well Miss Delacour." she beamed at them both. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word, either of you,"

Fleur was trying to keep her temper under control, but Harry had a small glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, you can have a word," he growled savagely. "Goodbye."

Together they set of towards the castle.


	7. Requests

Cho had spent the day taking to Cedric, in the hospital wing. The burn on his face had needed more healing, but Cho stayed by his side. Fleur wondered briefly if anyone would stay by her side, if she was in trouble. Her family would, but would Cho or Harry? Would Harry stay by her, like Cho was with Cedric?

"Fleur," Harry said tapping her shoulder. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table; everyone else was talking happily to one another, all discussing the first task. She looked down at her plate, and realized with a slight blush, that she had been holding her fork in mid-air. She hurriedly dropped it onto her plate, where it clattered loudly to the floor.

"I'll get it," Harry said bending down beside her. "You OK?" he asked once her fork was back on the table.

"I'm fine, sorry, I'm just tired," she apologized quickly.

"You just seemed to be thinking about something," he shrugged. Fleur realized with a small jolt her stomach that she had been thinking about him. She felt the blush creep up her cheeks, and instantly hid it with her hair.

"Ze egg," she said, hopefully providing a decent enough lie. Harry nodded, seeming to accept the fact. Fleur didn't like lying to him, but he didn't need to know that she was thinking about him. "It's strange, don't you zink?"

"It is a bit yeah," Harry agreed his brow furrowed. Fleur wanted to talk to Harry more, about anything, just to talk. She had never 'just talked' in her life. Her wishes were dashed when Ron and Hermione started talking to Harry. For some reason, that Fleur was completely baffled by, Harry looked a bit disgruntled by the conversation. Fleur went back to her meal, and was shocked when she found that it was, Shepard's Pie. She quite enjoyed it, even if it was a foreign meal. She had never enjoyed foreign meals, but then, she'd never had anyone to enjoy them with.

"Harry, mate, hadn't you better tell Sirius what happened," Ron said in a hushed voice. Fleur's ears perked up at the name, she recognised it from somewhere, but she couldn't place it.

"Yeah, Fleur I've got to go, see you tomorrow?" he smiled at her getting up from the table.

"OK," she nodded as Hermione passed her, then it was like a light bulb lit in her brain. She had heard the name Sirius before when she had been talking to Harry by the lake. Who was he? Was he the family Harry had said he never had? No, Sirius sounded as though he cared about Harry, the people he lived with didn't seem to care about him. She wanted to ask Harry who Sirius was, but he was already by the doors. She sighed, it could wait until tomorrow.

When she finished her food she left the table. It was still early in the evening, so Fleur decided to enjoy the final rays of autumn sun as it set. The grounds were empty as she set herself down by the beech tree. She felt strangely at peace whenever she stared out at the lake. She watched the sun set in the distance, its orange glow reflected on the smooth surface of the lake.

Her thoughts drifted away from the lake, to the strange phenomenon that was, Harry. She was still having trouble getting to grips with his friendship. At times she thought it was all a dream, and she would wake up to find him gone, her one great fear. The silence, by the black lake, held until the moon was hanging high above her in the sky. She hadn't realized what time it was, or even that a large amount of time had passed. She got up and headed towards the Beauxbaton Carriage, she thought about writing to her Papa, but when she got there she just laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Fleur enjoyed a blissful week of normality after the First Task. Her routine was back to normal, mealtimes with Cho, free time with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She hadn't expected Ron to be able to talk to her. While he never looked at her directly, she was pleased that he was trying. Hermione found his antics somewhat amusing, Harry went silent whenever Ron 'slipped up' as he put it. It was clear to Fleur that Harry didn't like Ron reacting to her like all men did. She found Harry's reaction to Ron strange, but decided it was best to ignore it.

"'Arry," she said to him while he poured over a rather long, dull potions essay. "Why do you react so badly when people stare at me?" He didn't react for a second, just stared at the potions essay. Slowly he put his quill down and looked at her. She could see he was thinking how to answer her question.

"I just don't like it," he said finally. He didn't look at her, instead he inspected in the bookshelf behind her. Fleur was flattened by his reluctance; Harry was always open and honest with her, what could be so bad to stop that? She was about to ask but at that moment Ron and Hermione appeared from a gap between two bookshelves.

"Please Hermione, just this once," Ron pleaded pulling up a seat beside Harry. Harry looked pleased with the distraction that Ron and Hermione were now causing.

"No, Ron, do it yourself," Hermione huffed, she was having one of her arguments with Ron. The two of them constantly bickered, but Harry assured her it was normal. Fleur still couldn't understand how they were friends.

"Snape will kill me if I hand this in," Ron groaned staring at the essay clasped tightly in his hand. Hermione had told Fleur that Harry and Ron left homework until the last minute, but Harry had started doing his homework. He was nowhere near Hermione's standard. She was truly brilliant, even Fleur recognised that. She had to be the brightest in her year, if not the entire school. Fleur could relate to that, she had been able to master all the spells she had learnt. She was Maxime's prize student that only insured her isolation. She sighed as Hermione and Ron fought some more.

She let her mind wander, if Harry wasn't going to tell her why he reacted like he did, then she would respect his privacy. But there was something else nagging at her, from the morning before. She had heard the name Sirius somewhere else. That was one of her problems, she wouldn't let go of something if she couldn't help it.

"'Arry," she whispered while Ron and Hermione's argument reached new heights. "Who is Sirius?"

"Sirius," Harry repeated and Hermione falls silent. She visibly stiffened and her face showed her panic taking control. Ron didn't seem to notice, he continued to stare at the essay. Hermione was about to speak but Harry cut across her. "He's my Godfather, how do you know about him though?"

Fleur blushed slightly in embarrassment; she couldn't exactly admit the fact she had overheard Harry and Hermione talking about him a few weeks ago. But neither did she want to let Ron take the blame, he had only just reconsolidated with Harry. "I 'eard you mention 'im zee ozzer day," she shrugged, Hermione arched an eyebrow, but remained silent. "Who is he zo?"

"You don't know?" Harry asked, uncertainly. "The murderer," Fleur stared at him for a second, now she remembered; her papa had mentioned him last year. He had escaped from Azkaban, Fleur had no idea how, or why. The real question however was why Harry was in contact with a murderer. "He was falsely accused," Harry said quickly, obviously he had noticed the slight flash of fear on her face.

A clock chimed somewhere in the library, Hermione let out a squeal and picked up all the books off the table. Ron groaned and got up, but Harry remained still. "Thank you," he said finally.

"For what?" Fleur asked, confused. Harry had a strange, sincere look in his eyes. The same look he had been bearing when he first apologized to her, when they had both apologized.

"For not asking if he was," he said getting up from his chair. He put the scroll into his bag, gave her a small, warm smile and followed after Hermione and Ron. She stared after them for a moment, Harry was confusing to her. At least his family was, he had an ex convict for a Godfather, and lived with people who though him a freak. She wished she could do something, to help him. But of course she couldn't, her papa had no power in England. She left the library soon after, to preoccupied to remember what was to be announced the following day.

The Yule Ball, the announcement spread through the school like wild fire. Harry and Ron were nervous, so was she. In all that had been happening she didn't know who she would go with. Her mama had told her to get a respectable date, she might be, was, a champion. Her papa didn't share the same view, he wanted her to be happy with her date, it didn't matter who he was. She hadn't thought about it, in France she had no friends. And here, here she had Harry, the only man she considered her equal. But he would never ask her, never.

She looked at Harry from across the hall, he seemed cheerful, his smile genuine, joyful. Hermione was shaking her head at him and Ron was howling with laughter. It was now a few weeks after the announcement, where had the time gone?

"Fleur," Cho said after taking a sip from her goblet. "Who are you going to the ball with?"

"I don't know," she said slowly, taking her eyes off Harry. She had no idea why, but in the past few weeks she had been more drawn to Harry. She hadn't told anyone about it, she didn't want Harry finding out.

"How about..." Cho said looking up and down the table. "Roger."

"Who?"

"Roger Davis, my quidditch team captain."

"I..." Fleur started, not sure what to say. She wanted to go with Harry, but she hadn't told Cho that. She hadn't told anyone, except her papa. The problem was that Harry was her friend, would going to the ball with him push the boundaries of their friendship? She had only known him a month, but already she felt like she had known him all her life. For the first time since becoming his friend, Fleur didn't know how she felt about Harry. She had started to depend on him, his opinion, his advice, anything. What did it all mean?

"The ball's only a few days away, and you still don't have a date." Cho pointed out, she had been keen on helping Fleur find a date, but she had always declined her help.

"Does 'e want to go wiz me?" Fleur asked sceptically. By 'me' she meant the person, not the veela side of her. The side of her most men were attracted to.

"I think so," Cho said, "What harm could it do?"

'A lot of harm,' Fleur said privately inside her head. If he was like all the others, and by the way Cho was talking she knew he would be, then it would cause a lot of harm. But she was running out of options, she needed a partner. "OK,"

"I'll tell Cedric," she beamed getting up from her seat. Fleur sighed and took a sip from her own goblet. A dark haired seventh year, who Fleur presumed to be her date smiled at her. There was the same dreamy look in his eyes, she got up trying to avoid his gaze. She left the Great Hall as quickly as she could, stopping only when she reached the lake. She stared into its depths, she would have to spend Christmas with a man she knew she would hate. The only reason she left the beech tree that morning was because she had lessons. Luckily for her they took her mind off of her problem with Roger.

The day passed without much incident. Fleur was introduced to Davis, he stared at with dreamy eyes, it made her feel sick. Nothing drastic happened until late that evening. Hermione and Ron were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Fleur had told Harry he should be with them, but he was having none of it. So he accompanied her to the grounds, they spent hours just talking. He told her about his life at Hogwarts, the life he'd never wanted. He'd give anything for a normal life, but it was something he could never have. For her part she told him about her family, not the isolation. She told him everything, from her papa's job to her ancestral family home. As much as she was enjoying being alone with Harry, she couldn't help but notice that he was slightly... distracted. Every so often he could look out of the lake, start to say something, and then falter.

"'Arry, what is it?" she asked when Harry fell silent.

"I..." he tried but he faltered yet again. "Will you... ball... with me?" he asked his words disjointed by his nerves. But she got what he was trying to say. The only person she had wanted to go with, and now she had to refuse his offer. If she had only waited one more day. Her anger was snuffed out by the look on Harry's face. His eyes bored into hers, she felt like she could see all the fear and worry in his eyes.

"Oh 'Arry," she whispered, she felt a small, warm tear trickle down her face. "I can't, I'm already going wiz someone."

"Oh," was all he said. He nodded and got up from the patch of grass they had been sitting on. He looked almost broken, his voice shook when he next spoke, as though he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I'm really sorry, 'Arry," she said, she could barely stand to the see the disappointment and the hurt in his eyes. She didn't want to be responsible for causing him such pain.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," He said smiling sadly. "Who are you going with?"

"Roger Davis," she answered. "It was Cho's idea," she amended quickly so as Harry didn't get the wrong impression.

"I'd better go," he said looking at the moon floating high in the sky. "I'll talk to you later,"

He got up and Fleur felt his wrist shift in her hand. Blushing she released his hand, he smiled at her as he set off towards the castle.

"'Arry," she called. He turned arching an eyebrow. "I promise you a dance,"

"I'll hold you to that," he shouted back. She smiled at him before leaving for her bed. She was so glad that he wasn't angry with her that she didn't notice the small beetle climbing slowly off of her robes.

The weeks leading up to the ball went better than Fleur could have hoped. For one thing Davis didn't talk to her, he had attempted to but he had failed. The last time he tried Fred and George had fed him a sweet, the sweet subsequently swelled up his tongue, prohibiting any speech. She thought that Harry may have had something to do with it, but she was glad that he had. It meant that she didn't have to suffer they boy's presence and longer than necessary.

Hermione was keeping who she was going to the ball with a secret, a secret from Harry and Ron at any rate. She was convinced they would, as she said 'take the mickey'. Fleur was sure Harry wouldn't, Ron was a different matter. So she too kept her mouth shut. She and Hermione had become good friends over the winter term. Hermione was kind, patient and considerate of Fleur's feelings. It was a more than welcome change from last year.

The only problem Fleur had with Hogwarts was the weather. She wasn't used to such extreme temperatures. The cold snow filled grounds were the worst. Fleur had to trek through them every day to reach the castle. The castle itself however was beautiful, the professors had gone to great lengths to show off their skills. The Great Hall was the best in her mind. The huge Christmas Trees that lined the walls were covered with many babuls, they were even adorned with real, life fairies.

The Christmas spirit was filling the castle. Everyone was looking forward to the ball, and what presents they would get each other. Fleur had gotten Harry a small set of golden snitch cufflinks. Hermione had told her all about Harry's love for the sport, so Fleur had asked her papa to buy a pair. Cho and Hermione each got a long silver necklace, with the first letters of their names as pendants. She had also gotten Ron a new chess set, she knew he loved the game. She enjoyed her Christmas Eve more than when she had at Beauxbaton. They all went outside, even though Cho rarely spoke to Harry, they all threw snow at each other, she had acted like a normal teenage girl, she didn't want it to stop. So when she went to sleep, she dreamt of the day's events and how she wished they could go on forever. The presents for her friends lay under her bed, she had gotten them because she wanted to acknowledge how much they meant to her. What she didn't expect was to get some in return.


	8. Christmas Day

When Christmas morning dawned, bright and sunny, but unfortunately for her still snowing, Fleur awoke slowly. As she hadn't been expecting as presents, except those off of her family, she hadn't been prepared for the small mountain of presents at the foot of her bed. She gasped when she saw the brilliantly multi coloured wrapped boxes. There were more presents there than she had ever gotten before at Christmas.

After a brief moment of staring she got up from her bed and started to open her presents. She decided to start on a large, lumpy package that drew her attention. She didn't recognise the handwriting that said her name on the label. Feverishly she opened the present and out fell, a hand knitted jumper. It was a light shade of blue, a large golden 'F' was knitted into the front of the jumper. She smiled, she couldn't help it, the jumper was wonderful. There was a soft thump as a small packet hit the floor. It was a small packet of fudge. Fleur was tempted to pick it up, but didn't bother. She wanted to open more of her presents. After slipping on the jumper she continued to open her presents.

Hermione had given her a large leather bound book entitled, _The Dark Arts And How To Fight Them. _Fleur discovered, after flicking through it briefly, that the book covered a lot of useful counter curses. Cho had bought her a small model broomstick. She watched it hover around her room for a while. She had never been any good at flying, she preferred having two feet on the ground. Ron had gotten her a large box of chocolate frogs. She put them next to the fudge on the floor.

Gabrielle's present came next. The purple wrapping fell off to reveal a small, glittering Triwizard Cup. Fleur stared at it, the cup was truly perfect. It was an exact replica and it twinkled even in the half light. She noticed after closer inspection that there was a small engraving on the front face of the cup.

_A true Champion_

This was the best present her sister had gotten her, ever. Though Fleur didn't care about the tournament anymore the small cup made her feel as though she just had. She set it carefully on her bedside table, not wanting to damage it. That left only two presents, one large box and a small, articulately wrapped box. She decided to open the larger of the two. She knew it was from her parents before she even read the label. Harry was more likely to get her something small and significant.

She tore off the wrapping and opened the ice white box. She gasped and her eyes widened when she saw its contents. It was a dress, but no ordinary dress. It was a silver-grey, with a white lining around the short sleeves that would cover her shoulders. She picked it up slowly, the dress unfolded soundlessly in her grip and she could fully appreciate its beauty. The dress flowed perfectly, as she twirled it around. She placed the dress on her bed before she picked up her last present.

She picked up the small box tentatively. She opened it, not sure what to expect. Harry was someone who confused her. He valued his friends, would do anything to help them, and yet he had grown up without any love. So what would he have gotten her, something to show how he felt no doubt, but what? It was a photo, of herself and Harry. They were both smiling happily at the camera, snow falling gently onto their heads. Harry's arm was around her shoulder, giving her a firm one armed hug. The photo Fleur was hugging him back, her eyes were twinkling with happiness. She remembered that moment; it had been when the snow had first fallen. Harry, Fleur and Hermione had left the castle to enjoy the snow. They spent all morning doing nothing, just talking, about anything. She loved the photo, it was just of her and Harry, looking as though they didn't have a care in the world. She put it on the table just beside the small cup. The photo Harry waved at her and gave the photo her a slight squeeze. She laughed at the same time as her photo before she got changed.

The Great Hall was filled with people talking happily, discussing what they were going to do with the day, or what they got for Christmas. Though Fleur spent meal times with Cho she wanted to thank the others for their presents, especially Harry. He was sitting with Ron, Hermione and the twins. All of them were wearing similar jumpers to her. Fred and George had the same red ones; the only difference was the large 'G' and 'F'.

"Look, Fleur's got a Weasley jumper!" Fred shouted pointing at Fleur's lumpy jumper. She blushed at the attention but they were all smiling happily at her. She slipped into a seat next to Harry, he too wore a jumper. His was emerald green, so that it matched his eyes, on the front, a golden dragon. Before he could say anything she embraced him in a tight hug.

"Zank you," she said into his ear as he hugged her back. After a long moment she withdrew and out the bag she had been holding on the table.

"Whas zat?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Hermione glared at him, Ron yelped in surprise as Hermione kicked him under the table. He gulped down his food and stared incredulously at Hermione. "What was that for?"

"For being a complete pig," Hermione said coldly. Ron looked as though he was about to argue, but he didn't seem too able to find the words.

"Presents," Fleur said after an awkward few seconds of Ron and Hermione glowering at each other. They all stared at her, even Ron and Hermione, their disagreement forgotten. She drew her wand and said "Look," with a wave of her wand she vanished the bag, letting the presents spill out onto the table. Ron immediately started searching for his own present, after a moment so did Hermione, only Harry didn't join in.

"You didn't have too," he muttered, so as no-one but Fleur could hear him. He stared at the presents, his eyes filled with a strange sort of happiness.

"Neizzer did you," she whispered back, the corners of his mouth twitched at that. "Alzough mine isn't as personal as yours,"

"It's alright, I don't mind," he blushed slightly at her words.

"Oh Fleur this is beautiful," Hermione beamed as she clipped the silver necklace around her neck. Fleur smiled at her friend's gratitude, it felt nice to be able to give presents to people, to hear the warm, heartfelt thanks.

"Thanks," Ron said as he grinned broadly at the small moving chess figures. The white king glowered up at him then, much to Ron's displeasure, threw a small grape that had landed beside him at Ron.

"Looks like your little army's rebelling Ron," Fred mused smirking at the defiant king.

"Good shot though," George smirked, receiving a bow from the white king. Ron glared at the king and put the pieces securely away in their box. Harry had unwrapped his present and was staring the small, glittering cufflinks inside. He smiled as he examined them, as though he was lost in his own private world.

"Thank you," he said snapping the box shut. There was a tiny piece of parchment in his free hand, Fleur recognised as the note she had included in his present, she grinned as he slipped both present and note into his pocket. He gave her a tight hug, as though trying to transfer all of his thanks in the hug. She hugged back, noticing for the first time that Harry rarely hugged people at all. She had only seen him hug Hermione and that had been a thank you for helping him with his History of Magic essay. She felt privileged to have him hug her, it was a sign that he was truly her friend.

The day went faster than Fleur wanted it too. The morning was spent with Cho and Cedric, wandering around the school. Cho loved her present. She hugged Fleur tightly and promised that she'd wear it for the ball. When dinner arrived Fleur sat down with the Gryffindors. There must have been more than a few hundred chicken legs, and to Fleur's surprise, Cribbages Wizarding Crackers. White mice scuttled up and down the table, scaring most of the students half to death. Even Dumbledore wore one of the ridiculous hats that burst from the crackers, his was a large red fez. When the huge piles of food had vanished from the plates, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Twins and Fleur headed into the grounds. Snow had fallen fresh and thick covering the grounds like icing on a cake.

"Let the games begin," Fred smiled hurling a prepared snowball straight at Ron. He fell back into the snow, with a strangled yell of surprise. Harry dodged back as George threw a snowball at his face, the only problem with Harry's manoeuvre was that the snowball hit Fleur on the neck. Freezing snow trickled inside her jumper.

"Zat's it," she yelled scooping up a snowball of her own and chasing after George.

After a few hours when everyone was too cold, tired and damp to continue, they trudged back inside. Hermione had left a few hours ago, to prepare for the ball. Fleur really should've left earlier but she was having too much fun. When the boys went inside she fetched her dress and headed for an empty classroom. She would have asked Cho for help but she had no idea where the fifth year was. She took a long time getting ready for the ball, the dress took longer to put on than she expected it to. She loved the dress, it was flawless. It practically floated around her.

The Entrance Hall was packed when she entered, students pushing and shoving trying to find their respective partners. Fleur saw that Cho, Cedric and to her annoyance Davis were standing at the far side of the hall. Harry and Krum hadn't arrived yet, a small flutter of panic entered her stomach, she didn't want to be here, not with Davis as her partner. She sighed, she couldn't back out now, she was a champion after all. She would just have to make the most of it. She fought her way through the crowd that was milling around the doors to the Great Hall. Heads turned as she pushed her way through the crowd. She resisted the urge to hex all the boys now staring at her. When she finally reached Cho, Davis stared dreamily at her, not saying a word.

"Sorry," Cho whispered when Fleur was close enough to hear. "He thought you wouldn't affect him."

"'Ere only 'Arry isn't affected by me," Fleur said unhappily glancing at the staircase. It was true though, while people, like the twins, could be normal with her most of the time there were still moments were they would revert to the dreamy gaze that Davis was now fixing her with.

"I'm really sorry," Cho said again, almost pleading Fleur to believe her.

"It's not your fault," Fleur smiled trying to comfort her friend. "Just never do it again,"

"I can do that, and speaking of Harry," Cho grinned nodding towards the staircase. Fleur turned on the spot to look at Harry. He was wearing a set of emerald green dress robes that matched perfectly with his eyes. His hair, though unruly as ever, seemed to be slightly more tamed. He smiled at her, causing her heart to start pounding in her chest. When he started having that effect on her? She wondered as she stared at Harry. Fleur felt a sudden wave of jealousy strike as she saw the girl next to Harry. She wore a bright pink dress and looked to be the same age as Harry. She beamed at everyone as the two walked down the stairs. Just behind them, and looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else was, Ron. His dress robes were horrible, Fleur couldn't blame him for not wanting to be there. It looked as though he had tried, and failed, to sever the laced areas of the robes.

"Harry looks good doesn't he?" Cho asked.

"'E does," Fleur agreed, she had to admit, Harry did look handsome tonight. Handsome? Where had that come from? She shook herself slightly, he was her friend she reminded herself. While she had been lost in thought Harry had joined them.

"Hey Harry," Cho smiled when he appeared out of the crowd. Fleur slightly dazed smiled at Harry too.

"Hi Cho," he greeted smiling at the pair of them, as the great oak doors onto the grounds opened. The Durmstrang students marched into the hall all wearing similar dress robes of varying colour. Fleur saw Krum and was surprised to see a smile playing across his features. The Bulgarian Seeker never smiled, it was an odd spectacle to see him positively beaming as he walked into the Entrance Hall. Many of the Hogwarts and Beauxbaton girls swooned at him, all trying to catch a glimpse of him. She wondered briefly if Krum, like Harry, hated the fame and notoriety. She suspected that he didn't, he had chosen to be Quidditch player, Harry, like Fleur, had never been given the choice.

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall's voice called over the din. She stood by one of the side doors wearing dress robes of red tartan, and had a rather strange collection of thistles around her hat. Fleur found herself at the front of the line with Cho directly behind her. Davis was once again staring at her. Cho gave her an apologetic look as Harry and his partner joined them. Krum was behind Harry and beside was a familiar looking girl. Her hair was held up and elegant bun, straight and sleek. She was wearing a dazzling blue dress that outshone her smile. There was something odd about the nervous smile, something familiar. The girl glanced at Fleur and in that instant Fleur knew who it was.

It was Hermione.

"Hi, Harry, Parvati," she said adjusting her hair so as it was out her eyes. "Hi Fleur," Parvati, who Fleur presumed was Harry's partner, stared at Hermione in undisguised disbelief. She wasn't the only one either. When the students filed past most of the fourth years stared at Hermione. A small group of girls stormed past, giving her looks of deepest loathing. Ron, however, didn't look at her.

Once the students inside were all seated Professor McGonagall instructed the Champions to follow her. As soon as they entered the hall it erupted in applause. Fleur tried desperately not blush as she walked slowly towards the where the judges were sitting. The walls of the Hall had been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The long house table had vanished, instead, there were a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. While it looked absolutely stunning, Fleur preferred the old choice of decor. It suited the Great Hall far better than the ice theme now surrounding her.

Dumbledore smiled happily at the Champions as they approached. His snow white beard almost blended in with frosted walls. Karkaroff was watching Krum approach through narrowed, beady eyes. Bagman, tonight in robes bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping more enthusiastically than the students. Maxime wore a long flowing lavender gown which Fleur thought suited her Headmistress. Fleur noticed that a tall red headed man was sitting in the seat reserved for Mr Crouch. He was wearing a set of navy-blue robes, and a large smug grin.

When the Champions reached the table, they each chose a seat. Harry, not by choice, sat next to the red haired man. Hermione and Krum were next, he smiled graciously at her as he offered her a seat. Cho and Cedric sat beside them, Cho making sure that she was next the empty seat. Fleur gladly took it and Davis the seat next to her.

"It's brilliant, don't you think?" Cho asked Fleur quickly so as to draw her attention away from the practically drooling Davis.

"I liked it before,"

"It's a nice change though. After all, we see the trees every year,"

"I don't," Fleur pointed out glancing at Harry. He seemed to be wrapped in conversation with the red haired man. But on closer inspection he was just nodding in the right places, and trying not to look bored. Fleur resisted the temptation to laugh at the scene unfolding before her. He caught her eye and half smiled when the man had finished his small speech. Harry's partner face was growing darker and darker by the second.

"Fleur, how do we get food?" Cho asked staring down at the plates on the table. Fleur had presumed that the food would appear like it usually did, but to her surprise there was a small menu lying on her plate, ready to be opened.

"Tell it what you want," she guessed picking up the small leaflet. All the dishes were in English, and while Fleur's English was improving she didn't recognise some of the words. The dainty English writing suddenly transformed before her eyes, into French. She grinned at her now French menu.

"Pork chops!" Dumbledore said clearly to his plate. With a very faint pop, pork chops appeared on his plate. Getting the idea everyone ordered their meals and began to eat. Fleur ate in silence, Davis was just gawping at her, ignoring his meal completely. Cho and Cedric were talking in hushed whispers, Cho kept glancing at Harry as he listened to Dumbledore talking passively with Karkaroff. Fleur couldn't suppress the frown creeping onto her face, what were they talking about? Hermione was trying to get Krum to say her name properly.

"Hermy-own," he tried his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Her - my - oh - nee," she said, slowly and clearly.

"Herm - own - ninny."

"Close enough," she sighed relenting. She grinned at Harry who had also been watching the exchange.

Once all the food had been consumed the plates vanished. Dumbledore rose and asked the Champions to do the same. When all of them were on their feet he banished the table to side of the room, leaving the floor clear. With another wave, a raised platform was conjured into existence along the right-hand wall. Breathing deeply Fleur got into position with Davis, and began to dance.


	9. Arguments

HP FFP9

The slow mournful tune from the Weird Sisters filled the awed silence. Fleur grabbed Davis' hand, resigning herself to the fact there was no way out. Slowly she began to turn on the spot, looking at the many heads staring at them. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, at least Davis wasn't drooling. Soon the dance floor filled up with other students, and teachers. Fleur never knew that her Headmistress would be as graceful as she was. Though she did look rather absurd dancing with Dumbledore, even with his pointed hat he barely reached her chin. A flash of gold caught her eye and she saw, with a happy smile, that Harry was wearing the golden snitch cufflinks she had bought him.

When the final, quavering note sounded Fleur let go of Davis with relief. He didn't appear to realize, until she was already halfway across the dance floor. She looked around for someone she recognised and saw Harry, Ron, Parvati and girl who must be her twin sitting alone at one of the small tables. Both girls were glaring accusingly at their partners. A boy Fleur recognised from the Carriage said something to Parvati. After yet another glare at Harry she left with the boy and headed onto the dance floor. Fleur looked at Harry remembering her promise. She walked over to him her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She scolded herself for acting like a teenage girl, but realized that she never had a chance to feel this kind of anxiety.

"'Arry," she said trying not to let her nervousness show. "I zink I owe you somezzing," she offered him her hand, looking into the deep, emerald eyes now fixed upon her. He glanced quickly at Ron who had taken to glowering at the floor. He smiled as he got up from the chair. Taking her hand in his he led her onto the dance floor. She felt as though her whole body was tingling at his touch.

The melody of the next song was slow, not mournful, but not fast paced either. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and together they began to sway in time to the music. She leant her head gently on his shoulder, her arms mirrored his, as they began rotated slowly on the spot. She felt safe in his arms, as though nothing in the world would happen to her. She smiled happily into his raven hair, not wanting the dance to end. She never wanted this to end.

After twenty more minutes of dancing Fleur and Harry left the dance floor. She felt as though someone was watching her as she walked across the Hall.

"Do you want a drink?" Harry asked, his face was a little red from dancing.

"If you don't mind," she smiled as Harry nodded, and left in search of drinks. She watched him go a strange feeling making her heart beat faster. She frowned, trying to pinpoint the feeling but before she could she noticed Davis walking towards her. He grinned toothily at her, trying, and failing, to charm her.

"Want to dance?" he asked, in an attempt at nonchalance.

"No," Fleur answered simply, it had been bad enough the first time. She had practically been supporting him around the dance floor.

"You're my date, you're supposed to dance with me." He said almost angrily. She was having trouble controlling her temper now. She hadn't wanted to come with him. The only reason was that she had promised Cho, if she hadn't she would have taken Harry up on his offer. His eyes were dreamy, yet again, that was too much for her to bear.

"I never wanted to come wiz you!" she shouted, a few stray fourth years backed away from her clearly frightened. Davis' face lost all of its colour as the realization of her words hit him like a bus. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He just stood there staring at her, dumbstruck.

"Roger," Cedric called from a table by the doors. Davis turned, completely forgetting about Fleur and hurried towards Cedric. Fleur sighed in relief at the Hogwarts Champions timing. She spotted Cho sitting alone at another table, Fleur frowned, surely she should be with Cedric. Why was she on her own? Without noticing what she was doing Fleur made her way over to Cho's table.

"Why aren't you with Cedric?" Fleur asked, getting straight to the point as she pulled a chair around the table so as she was beside Cho. The girl smiled brightly at Fleur when she sat down and took a swig of Butterbeer before answering.

"Because I asked him to distract Roger," she answered glancing over at the table Cedric and Davis were now occupying. Fleur was silent for a moment, gratitude washing over her. "It's my fault you had to come with him,"

Fleur wanted to tell Cho how much what she had done meant to her. The only thing that came out of her mouth however was, "Zanks,"

"It's alright, you'd do the same for me," Cho smiled taking another sip from her butterbeer. She was right, of course, Fleur would do the same for Cho. She was her friend, Fleur would do almost anything to help her. "I'm sorry about Roger," Cho said almost sadly staring into the depths of her drink.

"'Ow could you know 'e would react like zis?" Fleur asked with a sad smile.

"I suppose," Cho sighed, a moment later her smile was back on her lips. Cedric was making his way towards them, deep in conversation with, Harry. Cedric looked up and waved at them, Harry just smiled incapable of waving because his hands were full of butterbeer bottles.

"How's Roger?" Cho asked once the Hogwarts students had sat down.

"Better than I expected," Cedric answered relieving Harry of one of the butterbeers. "He wandered off into the Grounds, when I'd calmed him down a bit."

"Fred and George were trying to force feed him some Canary Creams when I last saw." Harry grinned passing Fleur a drink. Cedric snorted into his butterbeer, Cho and Fleur stared at the two boys, completely confused.

"What are zese, Canary Creams?" Fleur asked once Cedric had composed himself.

"You don't want to know, just don't accept food off Fred and George from now on." Harry warned her seriously.

The Yule Ball passed like a blur for Fleur. When she wasn't dancing with Harry, they were with Cho and Cedric at a table talking. Midnight came too soon in her opinion. She would have happily carried on into the early hours of the morning. She smiled happily as she and Harry left the Great Hall. She had been dreading the ball, but now she wished there was another one. Her happy mood was evaporated when she saw Ron. His face was almost redder than his hair, his ears were almost glowing and his fists were clenched. He was glaring at Harry.

"Finally remembered me did you?" Ron asked through gritted teeth. "Or were you too busy to think about your best friend?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked tentatively. His voice filled the now emptying Entrance Hall. A few students stood on the marble staircase, hanging over the banisters to watch the forthcoming argument.

"We're meant to be best friends, how could you ditch me for her," Ron spat his glare shifting to Fleur now. She felt her anger begin to bristle up inside of her, how could Ron be this jealous? He knew Harry and her were friends, what was the problem?

"We are," Harry said trying to calm his friend down.

"Got a funny way of showing it," Ron growled furiously. "She's the competition she's probably using you to find out the clue to that egg."

"She isn't." Harry argued defiantly, his hands balled into fists.

"That's what she wants you to think. You've seen what she does to people, what she does to me."

"She can't help it!" Harry said his voice rising. More students were watching now, some even moving down the staircase to get a better view.

"How do you know? For all you know she's just controlling you like she does everyone else!"

He suddenly surged forward, all control gone. Fleur grabbed a fistful of his robes, keeping him off of Ron. Harry would regret it, she knew he would, she couldn't let him hurt Ron. Even if blind panic was consuming all of her senses a small part of her was... pleased. She was pleased that Harry would risk getting in trouble because of someone insulting her.

"Potter, Weasley!" a curt shout echoed around the Hall. "Detention, my office, tomorrow. 50 points will also be taken from Gryffindor, for your behaviour."

"Sir," Harry growled as Ron retreated up the spiral staircase. His ears were like a beacon that both Harry and Fleur's eyes focused upon.

"You can let him go, Miss Delacour," the greasy haired potions master smirked. Fleur instantly released Harry's robes. Harry's flaming eyes softened when he saw her panic stricken face. He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before turning back to Snape. "Now all of you get to bed. Now." All of the students hanging off of the staircase hurried away from the Entrance Hall. Only Harry and Fleur stayed where they were. Harry breathing deeply, and Fleur trying to understand what had happened. Snape glowered at them before swooping off towards the dungeons.

"You didn't 'ave to do zat," Fleur said eventually. Harry didn't respond, he just stared at the point where Ron had been standing.

"I did, Fleur," he said in a small sad voice. He had a right to be sad, he had just fought with his best friend, because of her. She couldn't help the guilt now washing over her, even if he said it wasn't her fault. He would never blame her, never. "He shouldn't have called you that. No-one should." His voice was firm and left no room for argument.

"People do zough," she sighed. All the anger that had flared up in his eyes left in an instant. He took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. Her sadness evaporated when Harry took her hand. A soft tingling sensation went up her arm, but she ignored it. It felt... right somehow, her hand in his. She shook her head slightly as he began to speak.

"They have no right, too." he said softly. "We'd better go before Snape tries to get me expelled."

"I'll see you tomorrow zen 'Arry," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly and after a long silent moment she pulled away from him. "Zank you for a wonderful evening,"

"You too, Fleur." he grinned setting off towards the marble staircase.

The change in Harry, Hermione and Ron's friendship was instantaneous. Hermione had sided with Harry. Her reaction was not as extreme as Harry's but she neither was talking to Ron. Harry acted as though Ron didn't exist. He hadn't changed much after the argument with Ron, except occasionally he would grow silent and withdrawn. But it was to be expected so she didn't mention it to Harry. He like her was worrying about the tournament.

All of her other free time was focused on the egg. Not that it did her any good. The screeches that ripped through the air whenever the egg was opened were enough to put her off trying. But February the Twenty-fourth was getting nearer every day. She was beginning to feel the distinct signs of fear over the next few days.

"Are you any further with your egg?" Harry asked a week after the Ball. Cho was with Cedric, taking a trip to the kitchens. Harry had declined her offer to join them, saying something about 'knowing one of the elves'. So he, Hermione and Fleur had taken a walk in the grounds. Hermione was leaning against the large beech tree, a book propped up on her knees.

"No, all I 'ear is a wailing," Fleur told him, sitting down on the damp, snow free grass.

"I get the same," Harry groaned, almost as if he had been hoping that she could help him. "I wish it was something simple like the first task,"

"A dragon is not simple, 'Arry," Fleur smiled.

"Neither was the ball," he pointed out, a slight sadness in his voice. It was true that the ball had not been simple, anything but. What with the arguments with Ron and Davis, the dancing with Harry, Fleur had left feeling both happy and hurt. It was better than she had ever dreamed it could be she reasoned as they watched the sun dip behind the Durmstrang ship. She felt peaceful, all except for the nagging reminder of the egg lying underneath her bed. She needed to figure out the clue before it was too late, but she had no idea what to do. She let out a small sigh as the last beams of light illuminated the grounds.

"We'd better go," Hermione informed them, snapping her book shut. Harry nodded and followed her example, by getting to his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Fleur smiled once she too was on her feet. Hermione nodded and gave Fleur a quick hug before setting off towards the castle. Harry hugged her next, wrapping his arms gently around her shoulders.

"Good luck with your egg," he said when they pulled apart.

"You too, 'Arry," Fleur beamed, after one final grin Harry hurried after Hermione back up to the castle. She watched them go, both talking happily. Fleur heard a distant laugh as Hermione started to race after a fleeing Harry. Fleur shook her head at the sight of her two friends sprinted towards the castle. Once all the light had faded Fleur retreated to her room, ignoring the egg under her bed. She flicked through the book Hermione had given her before extinguishing the candle by her bed. After one final glance at the photo of her and Harry, she rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately.


	10. Articles and Clues

**AN: Sorry for the slight delay on this update, hope you enjoy.**

The Christmas Break ended too quickly for everyone's liking, but most for the four champions. Harry was still the same but had changed slightly. He was quieter, but Fleur could understand that. Ron had been his best friend since the start of Hogwarts, he lost his best friend for the second time in a year, he needed time. His detentions with Snape however came to nothing. Professor McGonagall had insisted that any points and punishments giving during the holidays would be cancelled when she saw the four huge hourglasses containing the house points. Harry, after much persuasion from Fleur and Hermione, apologized to Parvati and Padma for his behaviour at the ball. He refused to apologize for Ron however.

As the first day of term approached, Fleur still hadn't figured out the clue in her egg, and February the twenty-fourth was a lot closer this side of Christmas. No matter what she did to the egg nothing changed. It still wailed and screeched at her. Harry was having the same luck according to Hermione. Apparently she had caught him throwing it around the common room when everyone else had gone to bed.

For Fleur her stay at Hogwarts had improved more or less over the past few months. There had been no more articles about her, and fewer glares and stares came her way. This changed on the first day of term.

"You won't believe this," Cho warned sliding into a seat next Fleur. A magazine was clutched in the Ravenclaw's hand.

"What is it?" Fleur asked eyeing the magazine nervously. Cho's response was to throw the open magazine down onto the table. The first thing Fleur saw was the headline: False

_Harry Potter, is a boy like no other. No matter how infamous his legend, he is still a teenage boy. He has grown up without love since the tragic death of his parents. However, Harry Potter has found some solace in fellow champion Fleur Delacour. Since she has arrived at Hogwarts she has barely ever left his side. Little did he know that Miss Delacour he wasn't the only one to have piqued her interest. _

_Roger Davis, seventh year Ravenclaw, too has been fooled by the part veela. He was her date to the Yule Ball, and was abandoned after the first song. 'She lied to me,' says Roger, a handsome and kind hearted boy. It appears that Miss Delacour has been toying with both boys' affections. Using her natural 'charm' to attract them. _

_Let's just hope that Harry Potter chooses a better candidate to bestow his heart upon next time._

Fleur felt as though a white hot flame had just erupted in her heart. She should have expected something like this, Rita Skeeter, would have wanted revenge after the first task. But the fact that she had been depicted as the worst kind of person was like a knife twisting itself painfully in her heart.

"Fleur, are you OK?" Cho asked concernedly when the magazine had dropped onto the table.

"No," Fleur answered honestly. Though Fleur had always put up a mask whenever she was upset or angry she doubted that it would work this time. It was one thing to be glared at and isolated by her fellow schoolmates, but it was another to be shunned by the media. She hadn't done anything. All she had done was protect her friend. Her friend, well the magazine certainly didn't think Harry was her friend. They had a completely different few on the matter. But what distracted Fleur from her anger was that she wasn't upset by those particular accusations. Harry was the sort of boy that would make a brilliant boyfriend. He cared about her, took time to understand her. A small part of her wished that the magazine was right about their relationship. She sighed, her anger suddenly forgotten, Harry didn't see her like that and she knew it.

"There's this as well," Cho said in a disgruntled voice. She withdrew the Daily Prophet from her bag and placed on the table. "Marietta showed me,"

Fleur looked down and unfolded the paper and read: Dumbledore's Giant Mistake

_Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alaster "Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures. _

_Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of Gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates._

_An alarming large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his newfound authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons that many admit to being "very frightening." _

_"I was attacked by a hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm," says Draco Malfoy, a Fourth year student. "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything." _

_Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed "Blast-Ended Skrewts," highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, however, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions. _

_"I was just having some fun," he says, before hastily changing the subject. _

_As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not - as he has always pretended - a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. _

_Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring amongst themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle killings of his reign of terror. _

_While many of the giants who served __He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named__ were killed by Aurors working against the Dark Side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Fridwulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature._

_In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought around You-Know-Who's fall from power - thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding. Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of this unpleasant truth about his large friend - but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is warned about the dangers of associating with half-giants._

"Does 'Arry know?" Fleur asked when she had finished reading the article. Compared to what Rita Skeeter had written about her she felt as though she had gotten off quite well.

"I don't think so," Cho admitted, glancing over at the raven haired boy.

"I should tell 'im," Fleur decided getting up from the Ravenclaw table. Cho muttered something that sounded a lot like 'Rather you than me'. Fleur picked up both the magazine and newspaper and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Harry was talking happily with Hermione who, for once, was not reading anything. She didn't want to do this. But he deserved to find out from a friend rather than someone else.

"'Arry," she said, trying to sound normal.

"Hey Fleur," he smiled moving up the bench to make room for her. Some of the Gryffindors, who had become used to Fleur, glowered at her. Obviously the article had spread quickly. She sat down awkwardly beside him. Wordlessly she slid both paper and magazine in front of him.

"What're in these?" he asked ignoring their presence.

"Just read zem," Fleur managed. She knew that Harry valued his friends more than anything else in the world. She wasn't looking forward to his reaction. He nodded and picked up the magazine first. Hermione, who had been listening to the short greeting, leaned in to read the article with Harry.

It took them two minutes to complete Rita Skeeter's version of Harry and Fleur's relationship. Harry hold on the magazine became tighter and tighter the further he got down the page.

"Zat's nozzing," Fleur said before he could begin to be upset on her behalf. His eyes looked as though emerald fire was burning inside their depths.

"She has no right to say that stuff about you," he growled angrily. Not knowing what to say she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She noted silently that Harry was upset over how Rita Skeeter had portrayed her, not by her claims of their relationship. Maybe Harry wouldn't mind. She shook her head, he was her friend, he defending her that was it.

"I know, but zee ozzer one is far worse."

It took them a little longer to read Hagrid's article. By the end of it Hermione was as white as a sheet. Harry just stared at the newspaper, his shock mingling with the anger now fighting for control of his emotions.

"So you found out then Potter," a voice drawled behind them. Fleur whipped round to see and blond haired fourth year boy smirking down at them. Fleur noticed two other, rather large boys, stood beside the one who had spoke. Fleur was thought they looked like bodyguards flanking the boy. The blond boy's grey eyes were dancing with a strange happiness at Harry's reaction. "When do you reckon they'll fire the half-breed freak?"

"One more word Malfoy," Harry hissed in a deadly cold voice. Fleur's hand automatically clasped around Harry's stopping him reaching for his wand.

"So it's true then is it Potter?" Malfoy sneered, his eyes lighting up when Fleur's hand went to Harry's. "And I thought you could stoop no lower." Harry snapped. He launched himself at Malfoy sending him crashing to the floor. Hermione screamed as Harry sunk his fist into Malfoy's face.

"Potter!" Fleur groaned as she saw Professor McGonagall striding towards them. Her lips where thinner than Fleur thought possible, her eyes too were flashing dangerously. Harry leapt off of Malfoy who was groaning loudly on the stone floor. "Explain yourself, now."

"'E was provoked, Professor," Fleur tried jumping out her seat.

"That is no excuse for an exhibition of muggle duelling," McGonagall thundered. "30 points from Gryffindor, Potter and detention with Mr Filch for a week. Mr Malfoy I will let Professor Snape decide your punishment." And with that McGonagall stalked back o the staff table. Harry, who was still shaking with anger, glared at her back but said nothing.

"You shouldn't 'ave done zat, 'Arry," Fleur whispered when Malfoy had retreated.

"He had it coming," Harry growled throwing himself back down into his seat. He didn't say another word all breakfast.

With Harry in detention and Hermione in the library, Fleur, once again, tried to decipher the egg. Instead of staying in her room she took the egg outside, by the lake. She loved the black lake, it helped her relax and think. That was what she needed. Resigning herself to the wail that was sure to erupt from the egg as soon as it was opened, Fleur opened the egg. After almost a second of wailing she snapped it shut. She threw it onto the ground in frustration. This was hopeless. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

Once her heartbeat slowed she reopened her eyes, and stared at the ground. It took all of two seconds for her to realize that the egg was no longer on the grass bank. There was a soft splash and Fleur caught a glimpse of gold being submerge into the depths of the lake. She hurried over to the edge of the lake, trying to see the egg.

It glowed under the dark surface, but to Fleur's surprise it was open. Somehow, Fleur was not quite sure how, it had opened when it entered the lake. Without thinking, without even registering what she was doing, she plunged her head into the water.

The cold water felt like freezing flames biting at her face. Goosebumps surged all over her exposed flesh as she searched for the egg. It lay just below her, a small rock preventing it sliding any further away. The egg, which had been a blurry golden oval above the surface, was crystal clear under the water. Bits of seaweed clung to the open egg as it, incredibly, began to sing.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late it's gone, it won't come back._

Her lungs burnt, she hadn't taken a single breath for an entire minute. She wrenched her head of the water, gasping for air. Once she had gotten her breathing under control she began to recite the egg's clue. She had to memorize it, at least until she could write it down. She began to pick apart the egg's clue.

_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. _That part was simple. Whatever creature she had to find lived somewhere in the black lake. But what had a human voice below the water?

_And while you ponder this, we'll have taken what you sorely miss._ What would they take? It sent shivers down her spine thinking about it. They wouldn't be able to take anything, absolutely anything, would they? The rest was simple, an hour long time limit. She sagged against the tree she had been leaning against earlier while catching her breath. The relief of having finally managed to decipher the eggs clue felt as though a large weight had been removed from her shoulders. But as the sun began to set behind the Durmstrang ship a new problem occurred to her. Should she tell Harry? She wanted to, with all her heart, but Harry was her competitor.

But what did that matter? Harry was her friend. He had a right to know, no matter what the rules said. A thought struck her and she drew her wand. With a wave the egg surged out of the water, a few tiny droplets clinging to its golden surface as it shot towards her. She held out both hands and caught the large egg in both hands. With a final look at the setting sun she hurried towards the castle.

She knew that Harry's detention would last into the early hours of the morning. So she took her time creeping through the castle. It was strange at night. She felt as though someone was watching her as she made her way towards Gryffindor Tower. It took her almost an hour to reach the tower. She had been forced to double back once when encountering Peeves trying to set a net up behind a secret passage way. She let out a sigh of relief when she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was asleep leaning against the frame of the picture. Fleur, not wanting to disturb her, sat down on the stone floor. She quietly put the heavy egg down on the ground and leant against the wall. She closed her eyes letting the slow, rhythmic thumping of her heart consume her.

"Fleur," Her eyes snapped open to see who had said her name.

"'Arry," she smiled happily when she caught sight of the raven haired boy. "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock," Harry answered stifling a yawn behind his arm. She noticed that there were several black smudge marks across his face and hands. His hair was wilder than usual, the back sticking up at a strange angle.

"Deux?" she asked, not sure if Harry was joking. It couldn't have been more than ten when she got to Gryffindor Tower. He nodded slowly rubbing his forearms subconsciously.

"You were asleep," he explained at the confused stare Fleur was now giving him. He offered her his hand and she accepted it gladly. She noticed vaguely how good it felt to just be holding Harry's hand. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Zee egg," she answered picking up the heavy golden egg. His eyes widened in surprise.

"But we're competing," he said after a long moment. She smiled at that. She didn't care about the tournament anymore. All she wanted to do was make sure that Harry was safe during the task. He needed to know what he had to do to be safe.

"You are at a disadvantage. It is only fair I give you a lettle 'elp,"

"If you're sure," he said, his lips curving into a grateful smile. By this time the Fat Lady had woken up and was now looking at the two of them with an amused grin on her face. Harry muttered the password before she could ask anything. She swung open revealing the hole behind her canvas. "Lady's first," Harry offered stepping out of the way.

"Zank you," Fleur said as she stepped into the Gryffindor common room. The usually crowded room was empty all expect for Hermione sleeping peacefully on a sofa by the fire. A dark, leather bound book in her lap. Fleur noticed the silver necklace she had given Hermione for Christmas dangling around the girl's neck.

"I told her not to wait up," Harry said shaking his head when he saw Hermione. He took the book carefully off of her lap and put it down on the table. "You've figured the egg out then,"

"Yes, you need to put it in zee water to 'ear it properly," she told him placing the egg next to Hermione's book.

"That explains why Cedric told me to take a bath." Harry said more to himself than to Fleur. "How did you find it out?"

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "I dropped it into zee lake," she admitted. He chuckled softly at her embarrassment. "Would you razzer I didn't tell you zee clue?"

"No," Harry said quickly sitting on the arm of the sofa Hermione was sleeping on. Taking a deep breath she recited the clue to him. Halfway through he grabbed a quill and some parchment so as he could write it down. They spent another ten minutes trying to guess what would be taken, but neither of them could come up with anything credible.

Harry glanced at his watch and groaned. "It's almost three," he said sadly. "You'd better get back," Fleur only nodded, she didn't want to go back. She loved spending time with Harry, she felt like he understood her. "I'll be right back," he said leaping up from the sofa. He hurried towards his dormitory without a backward glance. Fleur, now alone expect for the still asleep Hermione, sank into an armchair. It came to her then, the thing she would most sorely miss. She let out a sigh of frustration.

"He might feel the same you know," Hermione said from the sofa.

"'Ow long 'ave you been awake?" Fleur asked when the initial surprise of Hermione's voice left her.

"For about ten minutes," Hermione answered sitting up. "Do you like Harry?"

Fleur didn't reply. Did she like Harry? After the article Skeeter wrote she had thought about it. In her heart she knew she did. Harry cared about her, took time to talk to her. He even defended her against Ron and Malfoy. She didn't need defending, not from Malfoy anyway, but still he did it. But there was the ball to consider. How good it had felt to be in his arms. It had been better than good, it had been right. She had felt safe, loved. Love? That was something only her family held for her. But when she had been in Harry's arms she had felt it. That one emotion she never thought she would find off someone with her than family.

"Oui,"

"Why don't you tell him?"

"'E isn't like anyone else." Fleur admitted blushing as her words fell out of her mouth "You've seen 'ow zey all look at me. 'Arry treats me like a normal person. I don't want to ruin what I 'ave wiz, 'im."

Hermione opened her mouth about to speak but Harry's footsteps hurtled down the stairs. He burst into the room, the Marauders Map held in his right hand. He stopped when he saw Hermione sitting upright on the sofa. "Harry what have you done to your face?"

"Peeves thought it would funny to put fireworks in all the trophies. I was holding the polish at the time." Harry grumbled. Both Fleur and Hermione felt sympathetic for Harry.

"Fleur," Harry said offering her the map. "Do you want to take it?"

"It's yours," Fleur objected. The map was Harry's and from what Hermione had told her also his father's.

"I'll come with you then," he decided. Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile before bidding them both goodnight.

It took them half an hour to reach the grounds. The map made getting through the school a lot easier, but Fleur still felt as though someone was watching her. The moon was now high above the grounds, watching the two champions as they walked out the castle. Harry fell quiet as they approached Hagrid's hut. Harry hadn't been able to talk to Hagrid ever since Skeeter's article. A supply teacher was covering for Hagrid as he stayed locked away in his cabin. Fleur stopped when they reached the carriage door.

"Thank you, Fleur," he said as he too stopped. The map that had previously been in his hands was in his pockets.

"Zere is nozzing to zank me for," she assured him. "I would do anyzzing to 'elp you," They were silent for a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the soft breathing of the horses that pulled the carriages. Then in a sudden movement Harry hugged Fleur. She wrapped her arms around his thin frame, noting again how very thin he was. She felt her heart hammering in her chest, only confirming her feelings for him. It felt so perfect, Harry's arms around her in the cool night air. But then like all good things it ended as Harry drew away.

"Goodnight Fleur," Harry said with a smile.

"Goodnight 'Arry," she waved as Harry began to walk away into the darkness. It was only then realized as she watched his stooped figure walking away. She needed him. She loved him.


	11. Hagrid

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I'll try and be quicker with next weeks.**

The next two weeks passed quickly for Fleur. Now that she knew the egg's clue she was determined to find a spell that would help her survive underwater for an hour. Madame Maxime, who had been keeping a close eye on Fleur's progress, suggested the bubble head charm. It didn't take Fleur too long to master, but she still practiced it every day.

Unfortunately Harry was having no such luck. While the bubble head charm had been easy for Fleur to master, it was a bit beyond Harry. So he was forced to trawl through every book the Hogwarts Library had on surviving underwater. Much to Hermione's disappointment the library had nothing.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harry asked as he flicked through a book entitled: _The Dangers of the Deep and how to Fight Them. _It was the day before the Hogsmeade trip, a small village right outside Hogwarts. Fleur, who hadn't wanted to force herself upon Harry's company, hadn't asked whether or not she go with him.

"I 'adn't given it much zought," Fleur admitted. Cho and Cedric were going on their first date outside of Hogwarts. Fleur had been expecting Hermione to force Harry to stay inside and read more books for the Second Task.

"Do you want to come with me and Hermione?" Harry asked nervously. Fleur wished it would be just Harry she would be going with but Hermione was his best friend too.

"I'd love too," Fleur smiled picking up yet another book and beginning to sift through it.

The next day was a whirlwind of events for Fleur. It all started on the way into Hogsmeade. Harry and Hermione were talking about yet another potions essay when Fleur noticed the slouched figure standing over the edge of the lake. She recognised the Bulgarian Seeker immediately and heard Hermione let out a small gasp as he dove into the depths of the lake.

"Looks like Krum knows too," Harry noted as the ripples crossed the water. They all did now. Fleur smiled to herself, it was fair now.

"It must be cold in there though," Hermione said concerned.

"And it is not out 'ere?" Fleur asked wrapping her scarf around her jaw. The cold January winds stung at her face as they trekked through the grounds. She wasn't used this harsh weather. It was even colder than Christmas had been, even with the Weasley twins' snowballs. The twins had stayed on good terms with Fleur even though Ron was no longer talking to her. They had managed, with some difficulty, to control themselves around her. It was true they sometimes slipped up, but everyone did.

Instead of taking a tour round Hogsmeade like they had planned they retreated into the safety of the Three Broomsticks. The pub was full of students and people alike. The sound of laughter and cheerful talking meant that their entrance into the small pub went unnoticed. The three of them approached the bar to order drinks. Harry stared gloomily at into the mirror. Fleur was about to ask what was wrong when Hermione spoke.

"Doesn't he ever go into the office?" she whispered as the woman called Madam Rosmerta gave them their drinks. "Look!" she pointed into the mirror Harry had been staring into. Fleur followed her gaze and sat to her surprise Ludo Bagman. He was sitting in a shadowy corner talking rapidly to small group of harassed looking goblins. To Fleur's dismay Bagman glanced into the mirror behind the bar and saw them. His boyish grin sprang back into place and he practically ran towards Harry. The goblins glared at Bagman as he made his way across the packed pub. What did they want with Bagman?

"Harry!" he boomed. "How are you? Been hoping to run into you! Everything going all right?"

"Fine, thanks," Harry said awkwardly gripping his newly acquired butterbeer tightly.

"Wonder if I could have a quick, private word, Harry?" he asked eagerly, his blue eyes darting to Fleur and Hermione. "You couldn't give us a moment, you two, could you?"

Fleur looked at Harry silently asking if it was all right with him. He nodded, his head only moving a fraction so as Bagman didn't see. "Of course, Meester Bagman," Fleur said following Hermione to an empty table.

Hermione found a table near a window that looked out onto the half empty street. Fleur noticed that she avoided the other side of the pub where Ron and another fourth year boy sat. He glared at Fleur over the rim of the buutterbeer. Fleur ignored him and glanced at Harry. Bagman was talking in hushed tones and his eyes kept flicking back towards where the goblins sat.

"What do you reckon Bagman wants?" Hermione asked following Fleur's gaze to the counter. Fleur shrugged not sure how to respond. Whatever it was Bagman wanted Harry was having none of it. He shook his head several times as Bagman spoke.

"Have you talked to Harry yet?" Hermione asked. Fleur knew what Hermione meant, after her confession at Gryffindor Tower they hadn't said another word about it. Harry was usually around and when he wasn't Hermione had left the subject alone. But it had been almost two weeks since then and now Hermione was going to ask about it.

"No," Fleur answered glancing over at Harry making sure he wasn't within earshot. "I already told you, I don't want to ruin anyzzing."

"I don't think you would," Hermione said. Fleur's arched an eyebrow not wanting her shock at Hermione's statement to be revealed to the whole pub. "You should have seen him after you said you couldn't go to the ball with him, he was devastated."

"I'm sure-" Fleur tried but Hemrione cut across her.

"He was, Fleur. The only other time he's been that upset was when Sirius was nearly kissed by the dementors." Kissed? That couldn't be right, the ministry didn't allow it. Even if Sirius had been accused of murder they wouldn't let the dementors kiss him. Harry hadn't told her about his third year. He's let slip about the dementors after his name came out the cup, but he hadn't mentioned it since. But why would Harry be that upset because of her decision? Unless...

"What did Bagman want?" Hermione asked a little louder than she needed to. Fleur jumped slightly not aware that Harry was now taking his seat beside her.

"He wanted to help me with my egg, not that I need it."

"Is 'e 'elping any of ze ozzer Champions?" Fleur asked taking a sip from her butterbeer. She hadn't had much of the drink in France but now she was getting a liking for it.

"No," Harry glowered. "He said he wanted a Hogwarts victory, but he isn't helping Cedric."

"But he's supposed to be one of the judges. I know you've got I sorted Harry, but I don't think Dumbledore like the idea of Bagman cheating."

"What did zose Goblins want?" Fleur asked, steering Hermione away from the rule breaking Bagman was attempting.

"He said they were looking for Crouch," Hermione frowned at that.

"Why would they want to talk to Mr Crouch? They'd normally deal with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Crouch can speak loads of languages, speaks over two hundred according to Percy." Hermione looked as though she was about to respond when the door to the pub swung open yet again.

"Oh no," she groaned. Turning round Fleur saw the red lipped smile of none other than Rita Skeeter. Her crocodile skin handbag hanging loosely from her shoulder. She was wearing an outfit made of a shocking pink material that clashed horribly with her lipstick. She was followed closely by her photographer friend, the two ordered drinks and made their way across the pub.

"...didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo? Now, I why would that be, do you think? And what's he doing with a pack od goblins in tow anyway? Showing them the sights... what nonsense... he always was a bad lair. Reckon something's up? Think we should do a bit of digging? _Desgraced Ex-Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman... _snappy start to a sentence, Bozo - we just need to find a story to fit it-"

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" Harry demanded loudly.

A few people looked round. Rita Skeeter's eyes widened behind her tacky jewelled spectacles.

"Harry!" she beamed, her false smile snapping onto her lips. "How lovely! Why don't you come and join-"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick," Harry snapped furiously. "What did you d that to Hagrid for, eh?"

Rita Skeeter raised her heavily pencilled eyebrows. They were attracting attention. Most people were craning their necks to look at Harry and Skeeter. She smiled a sickly, fake smile before speaking. Fleur hated that smile, it sent chills down her spine.

"Our readers have a right to know the truth, Harry, I am merely doing me-"

"Who cares if he's a half-giant?" Harry shouted, his usual shyness forgotten. His eyes were burning with fury that Fleur wouldn't want to be put under. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

The whole pub ad gone very quiet, too quiet. Everyone was staring at Harry. Even Madam Rosmerta was staring, ale washing over her hands as it overflowed out of the flagon in her hand. Ron too was staring at Harry, his usual glare missing. Now only concern and wide-eyed disbelief could be seen on the red heads face.

Rita Skeeter's smile flickered on her face, if only for a second. She hitched it back into place within an instant. She snapped open the crocodile skin handbag withdrawing the acid green Quick-Quotes Quill and said, "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid_ you_ know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it? Would you call him a father substitute?" Something inside Fleur snapped in two. She stood up abruptly, her chair crashing to the floor.

"'Ow dare you," Fleur seethed her hand twitching towards her wand. "You don't care, do you, anzzing for a story, no matter who zey are. 'Agrid and 'Arry 'ave nevair done anyzzing to you." Her anger causing her French accent to resurface. Rita Skeeter looked as though she was about to say something, but another voice spoke, Hermione's voice.

"Let's go," she said her voice piercing the silence left by Fleur's words. "C'mon, Harry - Fleur..."

They left: many people staring after them. Rita Skeeter too, her mouth agape and her quill leaping about on the paper held in her left hand.

The three of them walked back up the winding road to Hogwarts in silence. Fleur's hammering heart was slowly going back to its normal pace. The anger that had surged up inside the pub faded as she entered the grounds. Hagrid's wooden cabin came into view and Hermione stopped, staring at the cabin. Fleur stood next to her, not sure what to say. Harry glanced over his shoulder aware that he was walking alone.

"Hermione..." Harry said tentatively when he noticed she had stopped walking.

"We've got to talk to him, Harry," she said, "He's our friend, and I for one don't care if he's half-giant. It's all because of that pathetic excuse of a human being!" Hermione was angrier than Fleur had ever seen her. The usually calm brown eyes were now flickering with emotion as she stared at Hagrid's cabin. She strode towards the cabin looking back at Harry and Fleur, still standing stock still. "Come on!"

They hurried after her, Fleur watched as Hermione began to hammer her fist into Hagrid's front door. "Hagrid!" she shouted. "Hagrid, that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you! Hagrid get out here, you're just being-"

The door opened.

"About t-!" she stopped, very suddenly, because she had found herself face to face, not with the huge bearded groundskeeper, but with Albus Dumbledore. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked at the three of them.

"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly, smiling down at them. His eyes were not fixed on Hermione or Harry, but on Fleur. She could see the well disguised surprise in Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"We - er - we wanted to see Hagrid," Hermione said, in a rather small voice.

"Yes, I surmised as much," Dumbledore said, "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh... um... OK," Hermione answered timidly.

She, Harry and Fleur stepped into the wooden cabin. But before Fleur could take in her surroundings, a huge black boarhound bounded towards them. It leapt up at Harry, licking his face. Smiling faintly Harry pushed the dog away. The dog, not pausing for a moment, leapt up at Fleur. It licked at her chin. She tried to fend off the huge dog and looked around the one roomed cabin.

A large copper kettle was next to a huge fireplace. Hams and pheasants hung from the ceiling, Dumbledore's pointed hat brushing one of the larger hams. In the corner a massive bed stood, a tent sized patchwork quilt over it. But her eyes drifted to the table where Hagrid sat. He was a real mess. His face was blotchy, his beetle black eyes swollen, and his untameable black hair was now a wig of tangled wire.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry said, breaching the silence.

"'Lo," Hagrid said in a hoarse voice.

"More tea, I think," Dumbledore suggested closing the door behind them. He drew out his wand and twiddled it. A revolving tea tray appeared, along with a plate of cakes. With swift flick both tray and plate floated towards the table. Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore all sat down. Fleur hesitated, not wanting to intrude, but Dumbledore nodded to the empty chair beside Harry. There was brief silence as Fleur took her place beside Harry. But then Dumbledore spoke. "Did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger was shouting, Hagrid?"

Hermione turned slightly pink at this comment and became very interested in one of the cakes nestled on the plate. Dumbledore smiled and continued. "Hermione and Harry still want to know you, Hagrid, and Miss Delacour is willing to get to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door." Hagrid looked at Fleur, as though he had only just realized she was there. She smiled at him, trying to reassure him what Dumbledore said was true.

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry shouted, staring at Hagrid. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow - sorry, Professor." He added quickly, looking at Dumbledore.

"I have temporarily gone deaf and haven't any idea what you just said, Harry," Dumbledore said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Er - right," Harry began sheepishly. It was obvious to Fleur that Harry held Dumbledore in a high regard. "I just meant - Hagrid how could you think we'd care what that - woman - wrote about you?"

Two fat tears leaked from Hagrid's eyes and fell in his tangled beard.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you Hagrid," Dumbledore said, still examining the ceiling. "I have shown you letters from countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that, if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it-"

"Not all of 'em," Hagrid said, his voice shaky. "Not all of 'em wan' me ter stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time," Dumbledore began, peering sternly over his half-moon glasses. "Not a week has passed, since I became Headmaster of this school, when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeh - yeh're not half-giant!" Hagrid protested croakily.

"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Harry said furiously. "Look at the Dursley's!" It was the first time, since down by the lake, that Harry had mentioned his relatives.

"And I am a quarter veela, 'Agrid," Fleur said, speaking for the first time. "I do not 'ide because of what I am."

"Come back and teach, Hagrid," Hermione pleaded quietly. "Please come back, we really miss you."

Hagrid gulped, more tears leaked down his cheeks and mingled with his beard. Dumbledore stood up.

"I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagird, and I expect you back at work on Monday. You will join be for breakfast at eight thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all." Dumbledore left the cabin, only pausing to give the boarhound a scratch behind the ears, and to give Fleur a very grateful smile.

When the door shut behind him, Hagrid began to sob into his gigantic hands. Hermione patted Hagrid on the arm, nothing was said, and then, finally, Hagrid looked up, his eyes redder than before.

"Great man, Dumbledore... great man..." he croaked.

"Yeah, he is," Harry agreed, as Hagird wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Ar, he's righ', o' course - yeh're all righ'... I bin stupid... my ol' dad woulda bin ashamed o' the way I bin behavin'..." More tears leaked out, but Hagrid wiped them away forcefully. "Never shown you picture of my dad have I? Here..."

Hagrid got up, went over to his dresser, and opened a drawer; he pulled out a picture of a short wizard with Hagrid's crinkled black eyes. He beamed at them as he sat on top of Hagrid's shoulders. Hagrid was a good seven or eight feet tall, judging by the apple tree beside him, but his face was beardless, young, round and smooth. Fleur thought he looked hardly older than eleven.

"Tha' was taken jus' after I got inter Hogwarts," Hagrid told them, his voice full of emotion. "Dad was dead chuffed... thought I migh' not be a wizard, see, 'cos me mum... well, anyway. 'Course, I never was great shakes at magic, really... but at least he never saw me expelled. Died, see, in me second year..." he trailed off. Fleur was about to ask why he had been expelled, but Harry gave her a look that clearly said 'We'll tell you later.'

"Dumbledore was the one who stuck up for me after Dad went. Got me the gamekeeper job... trusts people, he does. Gives 'em second chances... tha's what sets him apar' from other people, see. He'll accept anyone at Hogwarts, s'long as they've got talent. Knows people can turn out OK even if their families weren'... well... all that respectable. But some don' understand that. There's some who'd always hold it against yeh... there's some who'd even pretend they've got big bones rather than stand up an' say - I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed,' my ol' dad always used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against yeh but they're not worth botherin' with.' An' he was right. I've bin an idiot. I'm not botherin' with _her _no more, I promise yeh that. Big bones... I'll give her_ big bones._"

Fleur had a strange feeling she knew who Hagrid was talking about. She had heard one of the Beauxbaton girls saying that Madame Maxime was _big boned_. But Hagrid continued talking unaware he had said anything odd.

"Yeh know wha', Harry?" he said, looking up fromt he photo of his father. "When I firs' met you, you reminded me o' me a bit. Mum an' dad gone, an' yeh was feeling like you wouldn't fit in at Hogwarts, remember? Not sure you were up to it... an' now look at yeh, Harry! School champion!" Fleur looked at Harry, from what she had heard of the Dursely's she could imagine that he would have low self esteem. They would do little to encourage him in magic, she knew that she needed to talk to Harry about his relatives soon, but not now.

Hagrid too was looking at Harry, his black eyes turning serious. "Yeh know what I'd love, Harry? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd show 'em all... yeh don't have ter be pureblood to do it. Yeh don't have to be ashamed of what yeh are. It'd show 'em Dumbledore's the one who's righ', lettin' anyone in as long as they can do magic. How you doin' with that egg, Harry?"

"Great, Hagrid," Hary smiled. "But Fleur helped a lot."

Hagrid's miserable face broke into a wide, watery smile. "Tha's my boy... You show em. Both of yeh, you show 'em all." Fleur smiled at Hagrid, knowing tha just because he was backing Harry didn't mean he couldn't be her friend.


	12. The Black Lake

HP FFP12

It was only five weeks until the second task, and still they had found nothing for Harry. It was now obvious to Fleur why the age limit had been introduced. They spent every day searching fruitlessly in the library. Cho joined them on occasion, and promised not to tell Cedric she was helping Harry. Though Cedric himself had hinted what the task was to Harry, Cho thought that helping him prepare for it was, in her words, 'a bit too far'.

The second task was drawing nearer and nearer. But still Harry, Hermione, Cho and Fleur had found nothing to help Harry survive underwater for an hour. With two days to go Harry lost his appetite again. Fleur and Hermione spent most of breakfast trying to persuade Harry to eat. They were interrupted, however, by the arrival of the post owls. A brown owl landed in front of Harry, and started to nibble at the toast on the table. Harry pulled the owl towards him and retrieved the smallest letter Fleur had ever seen. With a small frown Harry untied the letter and read it. He flipped it over checking if the other side was blank and Fleur managed to read the few words written on the parchment.

_Send date of next Hogsmeade weekend by return owl._

"Weekend after next," Hermione told Harry, "Here - take my quill and send this owl back straight away."

Harry scribbled down the dates and retied the letter onto the brown owl's leg. He stared after the owl looking, if possible, worse than before.

"What does he need the Hogsmeade weekend dates for?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged dully. Fleur reached out to try and console him but he got up quickly, not looking at her. "Come on - Care of Magical Creatures . See you later, Fleur." And with that he walked way, not registering Hermione was still sitting down.

Hermione answered Fleur's questioning gaze before she could ask her anything. "When he was coming back to the Tower from dropping you off, he saw Mr Crouch on the map, in Snape's office. Harry being Harry went to investigate but he was almost caught by Snape. Moody distracted Snape and asked Harry for the map, Harry could hardly refuse Moody had just saved him from Snape. Snape's been trying to catch Harry doing anything since the Yule Ball."

"But what 'as zat got to do wiz-"

"I'm getting to that," Hermione answered patiently. "Harry wrote to Snuffles telling him all about it. He must have forgotten to ask him about the task, maybe he was hoping for a different answer." Hermione looked around at the now emptying hall. "I've got to go,"

"Bye, 'Ermione," Fleur said as the fourth year girl rushed out of the hall.

By the evening before the second task, they had still found nothing. The sun was setting outside the Library. Fleur, Cho, Hermione and Harry say huddled around a table, each flicking laboriously through huge textbooks.

"Zis is 'opeless," Fleur moaned as she dumped _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts_ in front of Harry. "Zee closest we came was zat Draught Charm."

"And all that could do was clear up puddles," Cho groaned.

"There must be something," Hermione persisted. She moved a candle closer to the book she was reading. Her tired eyes were only about an inch away from the tiny print. "They'd never have set a task that was undoable."

Fleur didn't raise the point that the three seventh year champions would be able to complete the task, but picked up a heavy leather bound book and began to flick through it. Hermione seemed to be taking the library lack of knowledge as a personal insult.

"I know what I should have done," Harry said wearily leaning his head, face first, against the book Fleur had placed in front of him. "I should've learnt to be an Animagus."

"You could become a goldfish whenever you liked that way," Cho smiled wearily.

"Or a frog," Harry yawned. He looked as exhausted as Fleur felt. They had been up here every night and it was starting to take its toll.

Hermione, whose temper was running on a very short fuse, missed the joke. "It takes years to become an Animagus, and then you have to register yourself and everything. Professor McGonagall told us, remember... you've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office... what animal you become, you arkings, so ou can't abuse it..."

"Hermione, I was joking," Harry's muffled voice assured her. "I know I haven't got a chance of turning into a frog by tomorrow morning..."

"Oh, this is no use," Hermione cried, as she snapped shut a copy of _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas_. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," Fred Weasley's voice said. "Be a taking point, wouldn't it?" He and George had just emerged from a behind a bookshelf, both wearing identical grins.

"What do you two want?" Hemrione asked irritably, giving _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas _a filthy look.

"Looking for you," George answered leaning casually against a bookshelf. "McGonagall wants you, Hermione. And you, Miss Chang."

"Don't worry, we won't tell pretty boy Diggory you were helping, Harry." Fred said with an evil grin that clearly said he would tell Cedric.

"Why does she want to see us?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Dunno... she was looking a bit grim though,"

"We're supposed to take you down to her office,"

Both Cho and Hermione glanced at Harry. Fleur could see the worry in their eyes. But it was gone in an instant and both girls got to their feet.

"I'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione told Harry, looking anxious. "Bring as many of these books as you can, OK?"

"Right," Harry answered uneasily. After another anxious glance at Harry, Hermione left the Library, followed by Cho and the twins. Fleur realized, with a slight jolt of nerves, that this was the first time she had been alone with Harry since he had escorted her back to the Carriage. But it was also the first time they had been alone since she had admitted to herself that she loved him. His hand moved, reaching for a book, Fleur wanted nothing more than to hold his hand. She blinked rapidly, banishing those thoughts from her mind. Harry groaned and laid his head on the book.

"This is hopeless," he moaned, like she had only minutes earlier. She agreed with him, but she didn't want to tell him that. So she lied.

"It is not 'opeless, 'Arry," she said softly. "You'll find somezzing,"

"I hope you're right," he muttered, lifting his head to give her a small smile. She grinned back and passed him a book from the precarious pile on the table. He groaned, but opened it, diving into its pages.

At eight o'clock, Madam Pince almost threw them out of the Library. Harry staggered under the weight of all the books, but assured Fleur he would be fine carrying them back to Gryffindor Tower. Fleur decided against arguing with him, he didn't have the map anymore, Moody did. Harry wouldn't be able to get her back in time. So with a smile and a wave she hurried back to the Carriage.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep that night. Though the second task was now only mere hours away, she was more worried for Harry. What was he going to do? They hadn't found anything, and she knew that the stack of books now residing in Gryffindor Tower would not help him. She was so worried about Harry that she forgot about her own roll in the task. That fact retuned with full force when she woke up the next morning.

The morning of the second task dawned bright and cold. Fleur trekked across the grounds, staring at the lake as she did. In a few hours she would have to delve into the depths of the freezing lake. The nerves she had felt before the First Task were returning. Not as strong, but they were still there. Questioning her skills, for the first time in days she was worried about her own performance not Harry's.

When she entered the Great Hall, she expected to see Cho sitting with Cedric or at the Ravenclaw table. But the fifth year girl was nowhere to be seen. Fleur then looked at the Gryffindor table, scanning it for Harry or Hermione. But neither of them were there. Where were they? She felt her heart drop as she ate alone at the Ravenclaw table. She glanced every few seconds over to the Gryffindor table, to see if Harry or Hermione had entered the hall, but they never came.

She knew, deep down, that she had discovered what she would sorely miss. Harry. Ever since she had admitted how she felt about him she couldn't get him out of her head. The way he would smile at her, laugh with her, defend her from people like Malfoy. He was the one of the first people who cared about her, one of her first friends.

Time seemed to speed up and breakfast was over in mere minutes. In no time at all she was down by the black lake, the stands that had surrounded the dragon enclosure behind her. She and Cedric stood by the lake in silence. Krum stared at the shiny surface a short distance away from them. He was wearing swimming trunks. Cedric had only lost the long robe he usually wore. He too stared at the lake, not talking. Fleur's robes were not like the Hogwarts ones. She was glad for the light material they were made of, at least she would be able to swim in the water.

If she had been paying attention she would have realized that a large number of Beauxbaton students were cheering her name in the crowd. But she wasn't, she was lost in her own speculations of where Harry was. He should be here. He wouldn't back out, she knew that much about him. He wasn't a coward, in fact from the stories he had told her he was quite the opposite.

"Where's, Harry?" Cedric asked, speaking for the first time in the five minutes they had been waiting for Harry's arrival. Fleur frowned looking over Cedric's shoulder. Someone was running towards them, sprinting flat out across the grounds. She recognised the messy black hair whipped back in the wind. She grinned for the first time that morning and pointed.

"Zere," she said simply. Cedric whirled round, finding the sprinting boy in an instant. Fleur let out a sigh of relief, her fears for Harry leaving her. He was here, he was safe. She didn't know what she thought might have happened to him, but she felt her heart stop hammering in her chest. By now the crowd had noticed Harry and many pointed like Fleur at the fourth champion.

It took him only a few seconds to reach them. He skidded to a halt in front of them, inadvertently splattering mud onto her robes. He was taking in deep mouthfuls of air, as though his lungs were on fire. She noticed the greyish green ball in his hand. She recognised it as Gillywead. She cursed silently, how could she have forgotten? Her Mama loved Herbology and had insisted on teaching Fleur about the many plants in the world. But how had Harry gotten hold of Gillyweed?

"I'm... here..." Harry panted, once he was able to speak.

"Where have you been?" asked the bossy man filling in for Mr Crouch. "The task's about to start!"

"Now, now, Percy!" Bagman said jovially, looking relieved that Harry had made it. "Let him catch his breath." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, but Karkaroff and Maxime were not sharing the sentiment. They stared at Harry straight faced, evidently they hadn't expected Harry to arrive.

Bagman moved around the judges' table. "Miss Delacour, over here if you please." He gestured to the edge of the bank. With a final glance at the now panting Harry she moved to where Bagman had shown her. The other champions took up their positions, all of them waiting. Bagman put his wand to his throat. "_Sonorus!" _His voice boomed around the lake, silencing the crowd.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. One the count of three, then. One... two... _three!"_

Fleur drew her wand on two and dived into the lake as the shrill whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air. The freezing water engulfed her and it felt as though she had dived into fire, not icy water. She silently cast the bubble head charm. A huge bubble shot from the tip of her wand and covered her face. She let out a sigh of relief as she began breathing again. She waved her wand again and the cold fire that had caused goosebumps to erupt along her skin to subside.

Before taking in her new surroundings she turned over in the water, to see where Harry was. He had yet to dive into the water. His legs were submerged and his bare feet slipped on the wet rocks underneath him. All she could see of him above the water was a black blur. Then, as if in slow motion, Harry fell into the water. She stared at him, the gillyweed had worked.

Two gills were on either side of his neck, sucking in the water. His hands and feet were now webbed, but his feet were elongated like a pair of flippers. He stared at his transformed body and then at her. He smiled before striking out into the deep water. With a small laugh Fleur followed, but soon lost sight of him as he was far quicker than she was.

The silence pressed against her ears as she swam into the depths of the lake. She was alone now, expect for the occasional company of small, silver darting past her. She swam on through dark green forests of sea weed. It was eerie in the water. She did not know how much time had passed, nor where she was. She was wandering where she had to go when suddenly and without warning something grabbed her ankle.

She twisted and saw a pair of horned Grindylows gripping her ankle. One of them had a large red burn mark on its face. The water demons bared their teeth at her and pulled. She dragged her wand through the murky water and pointed it at the horned creatures.

"_Relashio," _she cried sending a jet of boiling water at her horned attackers. Her spell struck the one on the left squarely in the face and it fell back into the seaweed. But more were rising from the tangled weed, all glaring at her. They were on in her in a second, long fingered hands clawing at her. She tried to use the same spell again but one of the Grindylows had pulled her wand out of her grip. The thin piece of wood floated upwards, away from her. Her only weapon gone. She tried desperately to fight the creatures off but there were too many of them. They clawed at her face and robes, ripping open her skin. She cried out in pain, but continued to fight. Even as she was dragged down, down into the weeds.

She wasn't aware of slipping into unconsciousness, but when she next opened her eyes sunlight blinded her. Her body throbbed, the many cuts felt like white hot pokers on her skin. She winced as she tried to move.

"Don't move," Madam Pomfrey ordered. Fleur blinked rapidly, the aged matron's face swam into view. Madam Pomfrey's wand was in her right hand and a purple bottle in her other. Fleur took in her surroundings. She was lying on the grass bank by the lake. She turned her head to the left and saw Cho Chang. Her black hair plastered to her concerned face. She was wrapped in a thick blanket. Cedric was standing behind her looking out at the black lake. He too was wrapped in a blanket. Was the task over?

"Nice of you to join us," Cho grinned as Madam Pomfrey applied more purple paste to Fleur's wound. The pain was beginning to lessen, whatever it was it worked.

"Is zee task over?" Fleur asked, trying to sit up but she was forced back down by Madam Pomfrey.

"No, it is not Miss Delacour." Madame Pomfrey answered. "Now, drink this."

Within a few minutes Madam Pomfrey had numbed the pain. She tried to heal Fleur, but Fleur refused to accept any treatment. She was too worried about the events in the lake. Madam Pomfrey then insisted that Fleur keep warm, so Cho and Fleur sat by the lake, both wrapped up in blankets. Fleur was anxiously peering into the water, hoping to see some movement. The hour had long since passed and now both Krum and Cedric were out of the water. Only Harry was down there, what was keeping him? If he was hurt then he would have been rescued, like she had been. Something was wrong, it had to be. Why else would Harry stay down there?

Then Fleur saw something move in the water, a large, blurred something. She stood up to get a better look, hoping more than anything it was Harry.

"Fleur what is-" Cho started, but she too stared at the water as the fourth champion broke through the surface. But he wasn't alone, two other people were with him. Two people that Fleur recognised in an instant: Hermione and Gabrielle. But there was another surprise in store for Fleur. All around Harry green haired merpeople were bursting out of the water. Each had a smile on their face, and all of them were looking at Harry.

"Who's the other girl?" Cho asked as she watched Harry, Hermione and Gabrielle swim to shore. But Fleur was already running to the shore line to help. Madam Pomfrey who was fussing over Krum and a man, who looked like his father, didn't notice that Harry had appeared in the lake. Bagman and Dumbledore beamed at Harry as he made his way to the shore line.

Fleur felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. She fought against the arms, trying desperately to get to Harry and Gabrielle. She looked up and saw the shaking head of Madame Maxime. Meanwhile had Cho rushed to Hermione and Gabrielle so as to help them out of the water. Harry collapsed on the grass, taking in huge gulps of air.

"'Arry!" Fleur shouted, as she managed break free of Maxime's huge arms. She sprinted towards Harry as Dumbledore and Bagman helped him to his feet. She wasn't aware that there was a huge crowd of students all watching, she wasn't even aware of her sister. All she wanted to do was make sure that Harry was alright.

"'Arry, are you 'urt?" she asked quickly flinging her arms around him.

"I'm fine," he managed, barely able to talk.

"Where were you? When zee 'our was up... I zought..." her voice drifted off. She didn't want to face that eventuality.

"I'm OK," he reassured her. She nodded and withdrew.

"Come here, you," Madame Pimfrey's stern voice said from behind Fleur. She seized Harry and dragged him, almost bodily, to where the other two champions were. Hermione and Cho followed, leaving Fleur and Gabrielle alone.

"Are you alright, Gabrielle?" she asked feeling slightly guilty. She had been more worried about Harry than Gabrielle, but she just nodded as she stared at Harry.

"Zat's, 'Arry Potter," Gabrielle said, slightly awed by the boy. Fleur smiled, her sister had been very taken with the story of Harry Potter. She had asked non-stop about him in her letters. Fleur had answered the best she could, without telling her about all of Harry's adventures. She would be even more awed by him if she had.

"Oui," Fleur answered with a smile, watching as Harry was forced into a blanket by the stern matron. "Zat is, 'Arry Potter,"

"Papa says you're vairy taken wiz 'im," Gabrielle giggled. Fleur glared at her sister, only to inspire more giggles. Cho appeared beside Fleur.

"What are you giggling at?" Cho asked, grinning at Gabrielle.

"Fleur likes, 'Arry," Gabrielle said, before Fleur could stop her. Cho glanced at Harry and then at Fleur.

"Really?"

Fleur couldn't bring herself to lie to Cho. But luckily for her she didn't have to. Madam Pomfrey chose that point to fetch Cho, Gabrielle and Fleur. Fleur happily followed the matron, fully aware that Cho and Gabrielle were whispering to each other about a possible relationship between Harry and Fleur.

Fleur hurried over to Hermione and Harry, who were standing near the judges, hoping that Gabrielle and Cho wouldn't follow. The judges broke apart just as Fleur reached Harry and Hermione. She was prevented from saying anything by Bagman's booming voice making them all jump. The crowd went very quiet as Bagman began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Mer-chieftainess Murcus has told exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions as follows...

"Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

"I deserved zero," Fleur said, slightly embarrassed as the crowd applauded.

"Mr Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." The stands erupted with applause and Fleur saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

"Mr Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Tansfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard at this.

"Mr Harry Potter used Gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour." Harry's shoulder's sagged at this. "However, the Mer-chieftainess informs us that Mr Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages not just his own."

Hermione gave Harry a half-commiserating, half-exasperated look.

"Most of the judges" Bagman then gave Karkaroff a filthy look before continuing. "Feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However... Mr Potter's score is forty-five points." The crowd erupted with applause. Fleur gave Harry a hug as Hermione stared at him. He was tying in first place, but more importantly he was OK. Then, out of relief and happiness at his result, she did something neither of them expected. She bent down and kissed him.


	13. Sirius in Hogsmeade

The crowd went silent. Fleur withdrew, a blush burning her cheeks. Harry stared at her, his face completely blank. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"'Arry, I..." she wanted to explain herself. Tell him how she felt, but her voice failed her. Time dragged out in front of her, she didn't know how long she stood there looking at Harry. A second, a minute, an hour, she didn't know. She just watched his face, hoping to see something, anything to show that he felt the same. Then, ever so slowly, he leant forwards and kissed her.

The kiss itself was uncertain, but Fleur welcomed it. Harry's lips were soft against her own as she kissed him back. Her heart soared, she was kissing Harry. Her brain seemed to stop working and her reflexes took hold. Her arms encircled him, pulling him closer. It felt right, kissing Harry. The kiss became deeper. His mouth opened slightly, Fleur copied him and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. The need for oxygen became so overpowering the two pulled apart.

Everyone was silent. Cho stared, slightly open mouthed, at Harry and Fleur. Hermione beamed at them, her brown eyes glistening with tears. Gabrielle's smile was, if possible, bigger than Hermione's. The crowd suddenly started muttering. A few wolf whistles pierced the air.

"That's enough excitement for one day, I think," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "The third task will take place on June the Twenty-fourth. You will be notified of the details exactly a month before hand."

Once Dumbledore had finished Madam Pomfrey began herding both champions and hostages up to the castle for dry clothes, and in Fleur's case healing. Fleur noticed as she headed back up to the castle the Maxime was sending her a withering glare. Not everyone was happy for her.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked, once Fleur was upright on the bed. They were in the hospital wing. Fleur had never been in the place Harry had frequently visited. It was a simple room with beds lining the walls. No-one else inhabited the other beds. No-one had wanted to miss the second task according to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry had spent the last ten minutes waiting for Madam Pomfrey to finish her healing. Fleur blinked, she hadn't been expecting that. She looked at Harry. He was playing with his wand, twirling it between his fingers. Red sparks shot from the tip, some hitting her hand. They were surprisingly warm against her skin.

"About what, 'Arry?" she asked tentatively. She knew what he meant though. Harry's main concern, as he had proved only an hour ago, was always other people.

"Us," he answered quietly. His voice shook with nerves. "I mean, I like you, Fleur. But you're three years older than me... and you live in France... and-"

"I like you too, 'Arry," Fleur whispered, putting a finger to his lips. They were soft, the same as they had been earlier. "Zat is all zat matters." She leant forwards and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back, his arms wrapped around her waist.

The first thing Fleur did once she was fully healed, and had got her wand back off Madam Pomfrey, was write a letter to Papa. She knew that Gabrielle would tell him about Fleur and Harry as soon as she got home. From what Gabrielle had said he wouldn't be surprised, but Fleur wanted to be the first to tell him. She'd never been able to do it before and she didn't want Gabrielle to steal the moment. Her sister had been constantly teasing Fleur about Harry, but she didn't care. She had Harry and that was all that mattered.

_Dear Papa,_

_I know you would like to hear about the second task, but there is something else I want to tell you about. You deserve to hear it from me, and not from one of the magazines or papers that are covering the tournament. You have probably already guessed that I like Harry more than a friend. I have for months, ever since the Yule Ball. He has always considered my feelings, put me before himself. I can be myself around him, I don't need to pretend. _

_I was so afraid when he didn't come back up at the end of the time limit. Cedric and Viktor Krum made it back just outside the time limit, but Harry was at least twenty minutes over. I thought I'd never see him again, never get to tell him how I feel. So when he came back up, I was so relieved, I wasn't thinking straight. I kissed him, right after he got his score. He kissed me back, Papa. In front of everyone, at least there's no doubt in anyone's minds now._

_I hope you can meet him soon, maybe visit at Easter._

_Love,_

_Fleur_

The news of Harry and Fleur relationship spread around the school before Fleur was even out of the hospital wing. The week after the second task Fleur had to endure the whispers and glares she had expected to follow her around Hogwarts. She didn't mind them this time however, because they were gossiping about something that made her happier than she had ever been at Beauxbaton. Harry now spent most of his time with Fleur, either talking with her by the lake, or working in the library. He wasn't physical, that side of their relationship went no further than kissing. But Fleur didn't mind, he was after all only fourteen years old, and from what she had been able to piece together, not experienced in relationships.

She had also been expecting a great deal of hate mail from the readers of _Witch Weekly_ but none came. Harry got some mail, all of them begging him to leave Fleur because she was a 'money grabbing veela'. Harry had particularly hated that insult and had burned all of the letters in Gryffindor common room when he had the chance.

Cho and Hermione were very supportive of Harry and Fleur. Both of them defended Fleur whenever someone would make a snide remark and on some occasions attempt to jinx Fleur. Hermione was more infuriated by how Rita Skeeter had managed to get details and even a photo of Fleur and Harry. The article had painted neither Fleur nor Harry in a good light and now Hermione was trying desperately to find out how Skeeter was able to get details and interviews with students.

The worst reaction Fleur received to her relationship with Harry was from Madame Maxime. She had instantly advised Fleur against it, Fleur knew that the relationships between Hogwarts and Beauxbaton were bed but this was taking it to an entirely new level. Fleur hoped the headmistress would come around, she had helped Fleur through Beauxbaton but Fleur wouldn't break up with Harry because Maxime wanted her to.

Fleur didn't get a reply to her letter home until the Friday before the Hogsmeade trip. Harry had asked her to go with him early in the week and she has assured him she'd go with no-one else. It arrived half-way through breakfast. She was, once again, sitting beside Harry in the huge hall. There had been delays in the post because cruel winds had taken to blowing the post owls off course. Fleur's owl looked particularly disgruntled and after taking a slice of Harry's bacon flew off so as not to be used again.

"Who's that from?" Harry asked taking a slice of bacon from Hermione's plate to replace the one stolen from his own.

"Papa," Fleur answered opening the letter quickly.

_Dear Fleur,_

_You are correct in saying I had guessed about your feelings towards Harry. From what you have said he is remarkable young man, which he must be to capture your heart. Both your Mama and I are looking forward to meeting him, but we will not be able to visit for Easter. We will however be able to visit on the day of the Third Task. Family members for each of the champions are coming to watch. I don't know who they're inviting for Harry. You mentioned he had a Godfather, maybe he'll come. _

_Gabrielle filled me in on your performance in the Second Task. Twenty-five points is still a good mark, especially after being swarmed by Grindylows. She also told me about Harry's performance. I shall have to thank him personally for saving her, even though she was in little danger. He did not know that and still he rescued her. _

_I shall see you soon, if I cannot your Mama and Gabrielle certainly will._

_Love,_

_Papa_

_P.S. You'll only be getting my messages from now on because I got a friend to block it for you. He couldn't block Harry's however, so some hate mail may come through._

When Fleur looked up Harry was tearing a letter off of a windswept brown owl. Its feathers stuck up at odd angles, the storm had obviously taken its toll. Both Hermione and Fleur looked over Harry's shoulder to read the letter.

_Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish & Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can._

"I can't believe he's come back," Hermione said shrilly.

"I can't believe him," Harry growled tensely. "If he's caught..."

"'E's made it zis far," Fleur pointed out giving him a light kiss on the cheek and his hand a small squeeze. "'E'll be all right and zis way you can see 'im again." That made Harry smile. It was obvious that he really wanted to see his Godfather again. With the price on his head he wasn't able to see Harry as much as either of them wanted.

Hermione agreed to meet them in the Three Broomsticks at one o'clock so as they could meet Sirius. Harry and Fleur would be in Hogsmeade for the first part of the morning on their first official date. Fleur spent a great deal of time preparing. Harry had told her he didn't mind what she looked like but it was their first date and Fleur wanted to look good.

She decided on a pair of black trousers and sky blue jumper. She took one last look at the picture of her and Harry, which resided by her small Triwizard trophy, before leaving the Carriage. Harry had agreed to meet her in the Entrance Hall before setting out to Hogsmeade. So she trudged up to the castle butterflies in her stomach. She knew that Harry would be just as nervous as she was. Both of them wanted to make this special. Fleur had never had anyone special or meaningful before and she wanted to make this memorable.

A few people were milling around the Entrance Hall, some waiting for people, others heading back to their dormitories and most heading to breakfast. Harry had headed down to the kitchens the night before to fetch food for Sirius. He had also bought some back for Fleur to eat in the morning so as to be able to miss breakfast.

Harry came down a minute after Fleur had arrived in the hall. She stood at the bottom of the marble stairs as he made his way down them. He wore a pair of blue jeans slightly too big for him and a red jumper at least one size to large. His black robe concealed the over long sleeves, Fleur wondered why he was wearing such clothes. The only answer she could find was the Dursleys. But she didn't mention it to Harry who looked nervous enough as it was. Instead she smiled at him and gave him a kiss before taking his hand. He was stiff, his other hand stuffed in his pocket.

"How are you?" he asked in a slightly strained voice.

"I'm fine, a lot better now you are 'ere," Fleur grinned giving his hand a squeeze as Filch glowered at them. Harry gave her a relieved smile and his shoulders seemed to relax. They talked idly about where Sirius might be hiding. Harry was nowhere near as worried about the prospect of Sirius being caught. He was now looking forward to seeing his Godfather. Fleur was relieved how easy it was to talk to Harry. Both of them had been alone with one another before but not as a couple.

Harry stared at the Quidditch pitch wistfully as they passed it. He hadn't been able to play due to the tournament. Hermione told Fleur that he had been playing ever since first year and was almost as good as Krum on a broom. Harry would never admit it but he was a world class flyer.

"You miss it, Quidditch." Fleur said when Harry had stopped talking.

"Yeah, I love flying."

"It's one of zee few zings I can't do," Fleur said glumly. She had never got the hang of. Her fear of heights didn't help matters.

"I'll have to teach you," Harry grinned.

"Maybe," Fleur said as they entered the small village.

They spent half of the morning touring the parts of the village they had missed last time. Harry showed her the Shrieking Shack and Harry informed her that it was not haunted. It shocked her to discover that Remus Lupin, Harry's teacher from the previous year, had transformed there when he was at school. Fleur knew he was a werewolf but never knew Dumbledore had let him come to school with his condition. Fleur was sure Maxime wouldn't take such a risk, the danger of him escaping would be far too high.

"Can we go to Gladrags?" Harry asked as they made their way back down to Hogsmeade. "I need to get Dobby something."

"Dobby?" Fleur asked surprised. She had heard Harry mention the house elf to her when he was talking about his second year. But house elves didn't like clothes, Fleur knew that from experience. "Isn't 'e an 'ouself?"

"Yeah, he gave me the Gillyweed for the second task." Harry admitted as they approached the clothes store. "I was asleep in library, that's why I was late, he gave it me after he'd woke me up."

So Fleur and Harry spent the next the remainder of the morning picking out ludicrous socks for Dobby. Harry told her that he thought all socks shouldn't match up and that the weirder they were the better. The socks they found included an orange pair that sang when they got wet, a pair with flashing gold and silver stars and another pair that sang when they became too smelly.

At one o'clock they made their way to the Three Broomsticks to meet Hermione. She was waiting for them inside at a table by the window. She waved them over smiling brightly. She realized when they sat down that Harry had been holding her hand all morning and only now they were sitting apart had they stopped. They spent half an hour talking with Hermione. Fleur had a feeling Hermione would ask Harry about the date when they were alone in Gryffindor Tower.

At half past one they left the Three Broomsticks and headed down the winding lane that led out of Hogsmeade. There were fewer cottages and the wild forest that surrounded Hogsmeade was becoming more untamed the further they went down the road. They were walking towards a mountain which loomed over Hogsmeade. They turned a corner and there, its front paws on the topmost bar of the stile, stood a huge black dog. It held papers of varying age in its mouth.

"Hello Sirius," Harry said when they reached the dog. Fleur frowned at the skinny, shaggy haired dog. It - Sirius - sniffed Harry's bag excitedly before it turned to Fleur. The dog growled at her, its teeth barred and pale eyes fixed on her. "It's OK Sirius, she's a friend." Sirius immediately stopped growling and barked happily.

"I think he likes you," Hermione grinned as Sirius headed back to the stile he had been standing on. He then turned and trotted away from them, towards the mountain.

He led them to the very foot of the mountain before leading them up the mountain itself. It was easy for him, being a dog he could manoeuvre easily around the large boulder and rubble but Harry, Hermione and Fleur had a harder time of it. Within five minutes each of them was panting for breath as they followed Sirius' wagging tail up the stony mountain path.

It took them half an hour until they reached their destination. Fleur took the bag off Harry when he had readjusted it on his shoulder for what felt like the millionth time. It was now digging into her shoulder but she didn't complain. She was about to ask when they were going to get wherever they were going when Sirius disappeared from view. When they reached the spot where he had disappeared they could see a fissure in the rock.

Once they had squeezed themselves through the fissure they found themselves in a cool, dimly lit cave. Tethered at the end of the cave was a huge hippogriff. Half-grey horse, half-giant eagle, it stared at them imperiously. Its orange eyes glared challengingly at each of them in turn. All three of them bowed, Fleur who had met a hippogriff in her fourth year at Beauxbaton, focused hard on not blinking. After a long, tense moment the Hippogriff bowed its great eagle head and Hermione rushed over to stroke it.

Harry and Fleur both turned to look at Sirius who was no longer a dog. He had transformed into a very thin, tangled haired man. His long hair was matted and untidy. His grey robes hun of his almost skeletal frame. But it was the man's eyes that made Fleur reach for Harry's hand. Where Harry's were bright and full of life, Sirius' were shadowed and empty as though someone had pulled a blind shut behind them. Fleur didn't know how long he had been in Azkaban but she knew that a couple of years would send most people mad. But when his eyes focused on Harry a small light flared up inside them.

He removed the papers from his mouth and threw them to the stone floor before picking up Harry's bag which had slid off of Fleur's shoulder. "Chicken!" he exclaimed in a hoarse voice that sounded as though it hadn't been used in months. "Thanks," he said as he grabbed a large drumstick form the bag and began to gnaw on it in a very dog like fashion.

"I've been living off rats mostly," he told them as he sat down on the cave floor. "Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself." He grinned at Harry and then looked at Fleur. He didn't gape at her like most men. He just looked her up and down as though deciding whether she was friend or foe. "You still haven't told me who this lovely, young lady is." Sirius prompted taking a huge chunk out of the chicken leg.

"My name is, Fleur Delacour," she answered quickly with a small smile. "And you are, Sirius Black, 'Arry's Godfazzer."

"French too," Sirius chuckled. "Harry's told me a lot about you and judging by the way you're holding his hand I'd say you know a fair bit about me too." Harry blushed, Fleur squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"What're you doing here, Sirius?" Harry asked, steering the conversation away from Fleur.

"Fulfilling my duties as Godfather," Sirius answered, throwing the now nearly devoured chicken leg to the Hippogriff. "Don't worry about me, I'm pretending to be a loveable stray." He grinned but at the look of anxiety n Harry's face dropped it. "I want to be on the spot. Your last letter... well, let's just say things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws one out, and by the looks of things I'm not the only one getting worried."

"But what if they catch you? What if you're seen?" Harry asked determined to make sure his Godfather had thought of everything.

"You three, Ron and Dumbledore are the only ones round here who know I'm an Animagus," Sirius said with a shrug. "It's your safety I'm more concerned about. Crouch resigning his post as judge, that's not like him at all."

The next hour and half Sirius told them all he knew about Crouch and what the papers were saying. The more Fleur heard about Crouch the more he sounded like a fascist dictator. She couldn't believe that he had sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial and was even more shocked when Sirius told them about his son. It didn't seem possible that anyone would be able to willingly send their own son to a place like Azkaban. But Crouch had paid the price for his actions, he had lost support and shunned into the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

"What's the time?" Sirius asked when he had finished his story about Crouch. Fleur, who never wore a watch, looked at Harry and Hermione for help.

"Half past three," Hermione answered from beside the Hippogriff.

"You better get back to school," Sirius said getting up from the floor. "Now listen..." he began, looking particularly hard at Harry. "I don't want you lot sneaking out of school to come and see me, all right? Just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd, that counts for you too, Miss Delacour. But you're not to go leaving Hogwarts without permission, it would be an ideal situation for someone to attack you."

"No-one's attacked me so far," Harry objected clearly wanting to see his Godfather again. "Except a dragon and a couple of Grindylows."

"I don't care..." Sirius scowled. "I'll breathe freely again when this Tournament's over, and that's not until June. And don't forget, if you're talking about me among yourselves call me Snuffles, OK?"

He handed Harry the bag full of empty napkins and a flask. "I'll walk to the edge of the village with you, see if I can scrounge another paper." He patted the Hippogriff goodbye. He transformed into the great black dog before they left the cave, and walked back down the boulder-strewn mountainside with him, and back to the wooden stile. He allowed each of them to pat him on the head before running towards Hogsmeade.

"Poor Snuffles," Hermione said as they began to walk back to the castle. "Imagine having to live off rats."


	14. Mr Crouch

**AN: Sorry for the delay, holidays and work. Italics are for French when in speech.**

Dobby was a mystery to Fleur. House-elves didn't wear clothes, they didn't want to be free, all they just wanted was to serve the family they were bonded to. But Dobby, he was different. He, according to Harry and Hermione, had several items of clothing. He was also proud to be free elf that was bound to no-one. So the next morning when Harry told her he was going to the kitchen to see Dobby Fleur asked if she could come.

Fleur followed Harry and Hermione down from the Entrance Hall after breakfast towards the kitchen. She followed them down a staircase and into a brightly lit corridor lined with pictures, mainly of food. They stopped in front of a huge painting of a silver fruit bowl filled with different fruits. Hermione reached out her forefinger and enormous green pear.

Fleur stared as the pear began to squirm and giggle. Suddenly it transformed into a green door handle. Hermione pulled the door opened and stepped inside. Fleur followed not noticing that she was dragging Harry along by the hand. She smiled widely as she saw the room she had entered. It was huge and as high ceilinged as the Great Hall above it. Mounds of glistening pans and pots were heaped around the room. A great, brick fireplace was at the far end of the room a gigantic fire roaring inside.

"Harry Potter, sir!" a tiny elf had sped across the room and was now beaming happily in front of them. His tennis ball sized, green eyes were almost shining with suppressed tears of happiness. He was normal for an elf. His pencil-shaped nose, bat like ears and slightly bony fingers that reminded Fleur of the Grindylows in the second task. There was one thing strange about the tiny elf. The other elves in kitchen all wore plain white tea towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest.

Dobby, however, wore a multitude of different clothes. A top his head sat a old tea cosy with many bright badges attached on the fading material. A snitch patterned tie hung loosely around his neck touching the top of his baggy shorts. But what made Fleur smile the most at the beaming elf, was his odd socks. One was plain black, a small hole in the sock showed one of Dobby's toes. The other was mustard yellow and pulled up so high it disappeared behind his shorts.

"Hi, Dobby," Harry grinned as he dropped his bag onto the floor. "I bought something for you," He bent down and pulled out from his bag a large, brown-paper wrapped package. He gave it to Dobby who un-wrapped it tentatively, his bony hands prising open the paper. The mass of multi-coloured socks spilled out over the floor. The tiny elf threw himself at Harry and began sobbing into his midriff.

Fleur looked around the room as Dobby continued to sob happily into Harry's robes. A sudden idea struck her as she caught sight of the sheer amount of food.

"We should get somezzing for, Snufles." She whispered to Hermione who had been watching Dobby with a large grin.

"Of course," Hermione said tearing her eyes away from Dobby and looking at the bustling and bowing house-elves. "You wouldn't mind... if you're not too busy..."

"Could we 'ave some food, please?" Fleur asked sparring Hermione from any further embarrassment. The house-elves suddenly began rushing around the room to complete her request.

"Harry Potter is too good to Dobby," the elf squeaked, bringing Fleur's attention away from the working elves, as he wiped enormous tears out of his eyes.

"You saved my life with that Gillyweed, Dobby, you really did." Harry said his eyes flicking, momentarily, to Fleur. She knew what he was thinking, if he hadn't competed in the task then they never would have kissed. Her mind drifted back to the kiss and the many more that had followed in the previous week.

She was bought out of her reverie by an elf, ever smaller than Dobby, nudging her on the leg. "I has the food you is asking for, miss," the elf beamed presenting Fleur with a large ham, some cakes and a basket of fruit.

"Zank you," Fleur said causing the elf to blush and hurry quickly away. Harry arched an eyebrow questioningly at Fleur. "Snuffles," she told him.

"I'll send Hedwig with it, she's been dying for something to do. He told me not to send her but just this once."

So when they left the kitchen a few minutes later, they were laden with food and drinks. Harry had asked Dobby to get some more food so as Sirius wouldn't run out quickly and the house-elf had risen to the challenge. As well as the ham, fruit and cakes, Sirius would soon be getting, sausages, bacon, two loaves of bread, three bottles of pumpkin juice, chicken legs and a treacle tart. It transpired that they needed more than Hedwig to deliver the food. A grey school owl carried the second load of food that Harry had been unable to give to Hedwig.

Fleur and Harry sent regular food packages up to the mountain outside Hogsmeade. Fleur included small notes with each package updating Sirius on the events in the castle. She also told him about her life, her parents and, more importantly, about her Papa's job at the French Ministry. She wanted to help Sirius and her Papa was the only way she knew how. She didn't tell Harry about her idea, she didn't want to get his hopes up. If there was even the smallest possibility that she could help Sirius clear his name she would take it.

In the weeks between the start of the summer term and the Hogsmeade trip Harry and Fleur grew closer. He trusted her enough to tell her about his childhood. It had not been a pleasant conversation. Fleur was horrified by every detail. How he was banned from knowing about his parents. The fact that Dudley's, Harry's cousin, favourite game had been 'Harry Hunting'. His gang hunted Harry and beat him up whenever they caught up to him. Harry also told her that if he accidently did magic or asked too many questions then he would be locked away in his cupboard and be starved for long periods of time.

"You lived in a cupboard?" Fleur repeated incredulously when Harry told her. They were standing at the shore line of the lake. Harry's head hung low, not looking at Fleur. He was ashamed, Fleur realized, because of what his horrible excuse for relatives had done to him. How could anyone do that to a child? "How could zey do zat to you?"

"They said I deserved it," Harry said in a voice devoid of emotion. He looked at her, his emerald eyes so usually full of life were now almost dead. Fleur entwined her hands with his pulling him closer to her. "A part of me believed it too."

"You never deserved zat, 'Arry," Fleur assured him resting her head against his. "You deserved a loving family, not zose 'orrid people." Harry was one of the kindest, selfless people she knew, he shouldn't be punished for his existence.

"No-one loves me, Fleur," Harry said, his voice wavering slightly. A single tear slid down his cheek. Fleur had never seen him like this before. He looked so fragile, so broken. She had to do something, but there was only one thing she could do. The one thing she had been putting off since they had gotten together.

"I love you," she whispered. She kissed his cheek lightly, wanting him to believe her. She needed him to believe her. She had never felt like this before, about anyone. Harry completed her somehow, made her feel safe and cared for.

"Y-you do?" Harry asked stunned. She smiled slightly, she hadn't been expecting him to reciprocate the feeling. He had been told so often that no-one could love him that he believed it. But people did love him, Sirius, Hermione, Hagrid and even Cho to some extent.

"More zan anyzzing in zee world," Fleur promised kissing him firmly on the lips. He kissed her back, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, lost in the kiss.

The start of the summer term usually meant Fleur would be revising for end of term exams. But this year, the year should be revising for her final exams, was different. She should be preparing for the Third Task, even though she had no idea what it was. She and Harry had spent many hours speculating different possibilities. The idea Fleur though most plausible was underground tunnels, finding a treasure of some sort.

Finally the last week of May arrived. Madame Maxime, who had recently started talking to Fleur once more, told her to meet Bagman at the Quidditch pitch as nine o'clock. Maxime went quiet whenever Harry was mentioned but had stopped trying to split Harry and Fleur apart. It was the closest thing to acceptance Fleur would get from her headmistress.

When quarter to nine arrived Fleur hurried to the Quidditch pitch. She had never been there before. She had seen the large stadium from the outside but had never set foot inside it. She rushed through a gap in the stands not wanting to be late. She stopped dead when she saw the pitch. The pitch that should be smooth and well kept now had masses of small, wall-sized hedges criss-crossing all over the pitch. She wondered briefly what Harry would make of this new change when the cheery voice of Ludo Bagman penetrated her thoughts.

"Miss Delacour, good to see you," he called waving at Fleur form the centre of the pitch. Krum was glowering at him, looking as though he'd rather be anywhere other than beside Bagman. Fleur could hardly blame him, Bagman's exuberance would annoy most people. "What do you think?" Bagman asked as Fleur made her way over the small hedge rows.

"Vairy nice, meetster Bagman," Fleur answered as she joined the sullen looking Durmstang champion. They stood in silence each one of them was waiting for the arrival of the Hogwarts champions. They didn't have to wait long, five minutes after Fleur had arrived Cedric and Harry entered the pitch. Both boys stopped and stared horrified at the pitch.

"What've they done to it?" Cedric asked incredulously loud enough from Fleur to hear him. Harry said something as he bent down examining a hedge by his foot.

"Hello there," Bagman called. Harry looked up from the hedge, trying to discover the source of the voice. His eyes found Bagman but shifted to Fleur. He smiled widely at her as he began to make his way towards them. She grinned back and had to resist taking Harry's hand as soon as he crossed the final hedge. They were still competing against each other, after all.

"Well what d'you think?" Bagman asked happily, Fleur noticed that he was far more talkative now Harry was here. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty foot high. Don't worry," he added, his grin broadening at Harry and Cedric less-than-happy expressions. "You'll have your Quidditch pitch back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?

No-one answered, Cedric was glaring at the hedges growing on the pitch. It was the first time Fleur had ever seen a hostile expression cross the Hogwarts champion's face. Harry didn't look at the hedges but stepped closer to Fleur without drawing attention to it. She was just about to take his hand when Krum spoke.

"Maze," he grunted.

"That's right!" Bagman almost cheered, his boyish face lighting up at Krum's words. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the centre of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through zee maze?" Fleur asked surprised. She had been expecting something far more complex, but this was simple. The Third Task was meant to be the hardest of the three tasks, this was too easy.

"There will be obstacles," Bagman said happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures... then there will be spells that must be broken... all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will enter first," he beamed at Harry and Cedric. "Then Mr Krum will enter... then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Fleur doubted that it would be fun. The spells would some of the toughest the teachers could use and Hagrid's creatures were unlikely to be tame. But she nodded like all the other champions, ignoring the sense of fear rising inside her.

"Very well... if you haven't got any question, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly..."

Fleur made sure she was next to Harry as they made their way out of the growing maze. Her hand found his as they exited the pitch. The fear that had been rising inside her quickly vanished. She felt the safety she had quickly come to associate with Harry return. They passed Hagrid's hut and the illuminated Beauxbaton Carriage. The shadows of the Forbidden Forest stretched over them as they stopped in the middle of the lawn.

"Goodnight, 'Arry," Fleur said a soft beam of moonlight cutting across her face.

"Fleur, I want to tell you something..." his voice failed him and he swallowed hard, intent on speaking again. His emerald eyes shimmered in the moonlight. What did he want to tell her? Her mind raced with possibilities as the silence stretched out before them. His hand tightened around as he opened his mouth. But then loud cough ripped through the silence.

"Excuse me," Krum said from behind them. Fleur turned and saw the surly seeker fixing Harry with his beady eyes. She glared at him, not bothering to hide her displeasure. "Can I haff a vord?" he looked at Fleur and then added. "Alone."

"Er," Harry started, his own gaze shifting to Fleur.

"I'll wait for you, 'Arry," she told him. As soon as the words were out of her mouth Krum began to stride towards the forest, not looking back to see if Harry was following. Harry glanced once more at Fleur before giving her a quick kiss and hurrying off after Krum. Fleur watched as Krum led Harry towards the edge of the forest, hiding in the shadows of the trees.

The moon slid slowly behind the clouds, obscuring both Krum and Harry from view. The minutes trickled by and Fleur continued to stare at where she knew Krum and Harry were. She was about to go and find him when she saw Harry's thin frame sprinting towards her. As he came nearer she could define his features. His face was panic stricken, his eyes wide and fearful. He skidded to a halt in front of her, panting heavily.

"Crouch," was the only word she heard between Harry's panting breaths.

"Meester Crouch?" Fleur repeated, shocked. What was he doing here, in the grounds?

"Yeah, back there. I've got to go get Dumbledore."

"No, Madame Maxime is nearer," Fleur objected, if Crouch was here they needed to get someone as soon as possible. He was meant to be ill, not appearing in the grounds. Something was very wrong, but she didn't know what. The one thought that kept replaying in her head was: Crouch shouldn't be here.

"But he asked for Dumbledore," Harry protested, shaking his head.

"'Arry, Crouch shouldn't be 'ere, we need 'elp and quickly." Fleur could see the internal battle going on just beneath Harry's eyes. After a moment he nodded, dislodging a few stands of black hair.

"Alright," Fleur spun on her heel and ran to the Beauxbaton Carriage. Harry followed close behind her, his footfalls heavy on the grass covered earth. She hammered on the door as soon as she reached it. It opened within a second, a brown haired girl who Fleur vaguely recognised was staring back at her.

"Madame Maxime," Fleur demanded.

"Madame Max-" The girl tried to protest but Harry appeared cutting her off.

"We need to see Madame Maxime" He said clearly, but his voice shook slightly. Fleur could tell he was trying to keep his temper in check. His voice inspired mutterings from inside the carriage.

"_Michelle, who is it?" _Came Madame Maxime's voice from inside the carriage. Michelle opened the door wide so as the carriage interior was now visible. The huge headmistress stood just in fornt a long sofa that most of the Beauxbaton students were sitting on. All of them were staring at Fleur and Harry. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Harry. Fleur foht back a groan, this was not the time for anything as childish as Madame Maxime's distrust of Harry.

"Madame Maxime, it is Meester Crouch, e is 'ere," Fleur said, speaking in Enlish so as Harry could understand what she was saying. The headmistress' glare suddenly was replaced by wide eyes comprehension.

"Where?"

"The forest," Harry answered. Maxime nodded and strode from the Carriage without a backward glance. Michelle stared after her, but Fleur and Harry were already hurrying after the French headmistress.

"This way," Harry said rushing of in front of Maxime, running towards the spot he and Krum had been only minutes before. As they neared Fleur caught sight of the usually neat Triwizard judge and Krum. Krum stood staring at the judge, his wand out and at the ready. Fleur couldn't blame him. Crouch's robes were ripped and bloody. His face was covered in small cuts and scrapes, a grey beard developing on the usually clean jaw line. His hair was in desperate need of was. But his strange appearance was nothing compared to the way he was behaving. He was gesticulating wilding at a nearby oak tree as tough talking to it.

"Mr Crouch," Harry said, cautiously, a sudden change overcame Crouch. He staggered sideways, falling to the ground. Suddenly he reached for Harry who had been closest to him. That was all Madame Maxime needed to see. She drew her wand and wordlessly stunned Crouch. He crumpled to the ground, his body limp and lifeless.

"Fetch Dumbly-dore, Meetster Potter," Maxime ordered, staring at the now incapacitated Mr Crouch. Harry nodded and hurried off in the direction of the castle. Crouch continued to mutter to himself but his words were instinct. "Meester Krum, you can return to your 'Eadmaster." Krum did as he was told looking warily at Crouch as he did so.

Fleur and Madame Maxime stood in silence. Fleur had the strange feeling that someone was watching her from the darkness of the forest. She tried to shake it off but couldn't. She knew that someone hiding in the dark of the forest was watching her. They stood there, waiting, for what felt like hours, Madame Maxime never moved once she only stared at Crouch. Finally the sound of running footsteps reached their ears indicated that Harry had returned.

Both Dumbledore and Harry appeared out of the darkness. Harry was breathing heavily, breathless from running to and from the castle. Dumbledore's eyes flicked from Fleur and Maxime to Crouch. With one swift movement he drew his wand and Crouch floated upwards.

"I will take him to the Hospital Wing, Madame Maxime if you would like to accompany me." Madame Maxime nodded. "Miss Delacour, Mr Potter thank you for alerting me to the situation. And now, I think, it would be best for you both to return to your beds." And with that Dumbledore strode away, Madame Maxime following in his wake. The body of Mr Crouch floated after them and soon both Fleur and Harry were left alone.

"I'm sorry about this," Harry said eventually.

"You 'ad nozzing to wiz it, 'Arry." Fleur smiled. "What did you want to tell me before zis all started?" She wanted to know what he had been steeling himself up for, whatever it had been it had been important.

"It doesn't matter," he told her with a shrug. She wanted to push the matter but held her tongue, now was not the right time. "Goodnight." With a kiss and a hug he left, leaving a very confused Fleur behind.


	15. Preperation

**AN: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Real life got in the way, hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker than this one.**

Mr Crouch, after a short stay in the Hospital Wing, was sent to Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The morning after both Fleur and Harry were called to the headmaster's office. After a hasty breakfast they made their way to the seventh floor. The stone gargoyle protecting the office sprang aside when Harry said the password, which Dumbledore had told them was Cockroach Cluster. Together they rode the circular stone staircase up to Dumbledore's office.

As they approached the large, polished oak door, Fleur could hear the faint whisperings of voices behind it. Harry pulled the griffin-shaped, brass knocker back and looked at Fleur.

"Ready?" he asked.

Fleur nodded and Harry let the knocker swing and land with a dug clunk on the oak door. It immediately sung open to reveal the headmaster's office.

The office was a beautiful, circular room. A set of huge windows let the early morning sun pour into the office. The other free wall space was lined with paintings of, what Fleur assumed, were previous headmasters and headmistresses of the school. Each one of them appeared to be asleep, although Fleur saw a grey haired wizard's eye open a fraction when they entered.

Dumbledore sat, smiling at them, behind an enormous, highly polished, claw-footed table. Stacks of paper sat huddled next to a silver ink well. A scarlet quill lay next to a sheet of paper in front of Dumbledore. Behind the desk there was a shelf fastened to the wall above Dumbledore's head. On it were many books, some leather-bound, others withered with age and the text on the spines fading. In the middle of the books sat a very battered, very old, wizard hat. Above it, glistening in a glass case was a shining sword. The hilt was encrusted with glistening rubies, and Fleur could make out the inscription on the just below: Godric Gryffindor. Fleur's inspection of the ancient blade was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice.

"Good morning, Harry, Miss Delacour," he greeted pleasantly.

"Morning, Professor." Harry responded, dutifully.

"Please, sit down." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the two wooden chairs in front of his desk. Fleur sat down, wondering why Dumbledore had asked for them.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you here," Dumbledore said with a small, deliberate look at Fleur. "It is about last night, I must commend you for your quick thinking, both of you."

"'Ow is Meester Crouch?" Fleur asked.

"Mr Crouch has been taken to a private ward in Saint Mungo's." Dumbledore said with a small sigh peering at them over his half-moon spectacles, as he placed his head on his interlaced fingers. "They are refusing, most adamantly I might add, to let anyone see him."

"Sir, what will happen to Mr Crouch?"

"He will likely make a full recovery, and hopefully, he will be able to tell us who is responsible for his condition." Dumbledore said. "I'm sure Mr Crouch would thank you both, if he was in any condition to do so." Dumbledore's light blue eyes twinkled.

"Do they know who cursed him, sir?"

"No, the only way will know the answer to that particular question is when he is able to talk to us, which, at the moment, is incapable of doing." Dumbledore said sadly. "However, the healers predict he should be able to answer our questions within a month. He is, as we speak, having to go through some serious therapy, exposure to the Imperious Curse for that amount o time can have some lasting effects."

"But they think he'll be alright?" Harry asked, concerned. Fleur couldn't help but smile, only Harry would care about the man who had been responsible for sending Sirius to prison without a trial. It was one of his many features Fleur admired.

"Oh yes, but he will need some time to recover." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "But I have taken up enough of your time and I am Miss Granger will be worrying about you both."

Harry sent a letter to Sirius that night telling him everything that had happened to Crouch. To Fleur's surprise the black owl Harry had sent to Sirius the night before met them at breakfast the next day. He put the letter between himself and Fleur and together they began to read.

_Harry - what do you think you are playing at, walking off into the Forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you will not go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that whoever put that curse on Crouch wanted to stop him from seeing Dumbledore. You're lucky Fleur got Maxime, if Krum had been left alone with Crouch, who knows what could have happened._

_Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to Hermione and Fleur, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the Third Task. Practise Stunning and Disarming, a few hexes wouldn't go amiss either, I'm sure Fleur will be more than willing to help. And I know you'll want to help Crouch, but Harry, there is nothing you can do about him now, the healers will keep him safe. Just look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letting giving me your word you won't stray out of bounds again. _

_Sirius_

_P.S. Thanks for the food, both of you._

"Who's he, lecture me about being out of bounds?" Harry asked, in a mildly indignant tone, as he folded up the letter and put away in his robes. "After all the stuff he did at school!"

"He's worried about you!" Hermione said sharply. "Just like Hagrid and us! Please just listen!"

"No-one's tried to attack me all year," Harry protested, spearing a sausage angrily with his fork. "No-one's done anything to me at all -"

"Except put your name in the Goblet of Fire," Hermione argued. "And they must've done it for a reason, Harry. Snuffles is right. Maybe they're biding their time. Maybe this is the task they're going to get you."

"She's right 'Arry," Fleur said when Harry opened his mouth to argue. "Zey both are. Whoever did zis wants to 'urt you, so do what 'e asks, 'Arry, please."

"Alright," Harry relented. "But only because you asked so nicely."

The grounds of Hogwarts had never looked so inviting to Fleur as she, Harry and Hermione were forced to stay indoors. Hermione, once they had gotten out of the Great Hall, had insisted they start training for the Third Task as soon as possible. So for the next few days they spent any free time practising spells and hexes in empty classrooms. Harry was having particular trouble mastering the stunning spell.

"I think we should take a break, Harry," Hermione suggested, during Monday lunchtime, as she struggled to her feet for the fifth time that day. She was proud that Harry had been able to stun her, but more often than not she would miss the cushions laid out for and fall onto the hard stone floor.

"I zink 'e's got it now," Fleur said from the table next to them. She had spent most of Harry's time practising looking up spells he would be able to do and find useful. She had volunteered to be in Hermione's place, but Harry had objected before the suggestion was even out of her mouth. "I zink zis one would be god to do next, zee Impediment Jinx."

"What does it do?" Hermione asked, hurrying over to the table and taking a seat by Fleur.

"It slows down anyzzing zat tried to attack 'im, we'll start zat tomorrow." Fleur answered, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist as he joined them.

"Why to-" but Hermione's question was interrupted by the loud bell signally the end of lunch. Hermione leapt up and hastily started shoving the cushions they had been using back into the cupboard. Harry kissed Fleur, slowly she rose to her to her feet. Fleur reacted by pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"Harry," Hermione groaned, half-amusedly, half-disapprovingly. "Come on,"

"See you," Harry whispered as he pulled away from Fleur. He gave her a final, quick kiss before joining Hermione at the door.

"See you at dinner," Hermione said, dragging Harry out of the room.

Fleur, who had a free period that afternoon, stayed in the empty classroom reading the many books Hermione had picked out to help Harry. Ten minutes before dinner she closed the heavy book she had been reading and slid it into her bag. She was about to take them back to library when the door to classroom opened. She frowned, her right hand reaching for her wand, as Harry entered the room. A small frown was etched deep on his face, but he smiled when he saw her.

"'Arry, why aren't you in class?" Fleur asked, concerned. He didn't answer until he had slid into the chair in front of her desk.

"I had a dream," Harry sighed. "About Voldemort," Fleur nodded, Voldemort had never been in power in France and his name didn't inspire the same kind of fear as it did in England. She had, of course, heard the stories. But she couldn't relate to them, they always seemed like a story to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm fine," Harry said darkly, "but Wormtail isn't."

It took Harry about twenty minutes to give Fleur every detail of what had happened during and after his dream. He told her how Wormtail, the man who had betrayed Harry's parents, had been tortures by Voldemort. He had made a blunder, someone had escaped. The only reason Wormtail was still alive, according to Harry's dream, was because Voldemort still needed him.

Harry then told her about Dumbledore's pensieve, and the memories it contained. He briefly covered the first two trials, Karkaroff's and Bagman's. Fleur was surprised to hear that Dumbledore had vouched for Snape. He was a Deatheater and Dumbledore trusted him. But Harry focused on the third most horrifying trial.

He left out who Mr Crouch's son's victims had been but from what he said their fate had been horrible. They had been tortured by Crouch Junior on Voldemort's orders, but the torture had been so extreme that they had lost their minds. He told her how Crouch's son had begged his father for freedom but Crouch, who Sirius had told them was power hungry, had ignored his son's pleas for help.

"'Ow could anyone zat to zere own son?" Fleur asked when Harry finished his tale. She had been shocked when they had heard the tale from Sirius but what Harry described made Crouch look as mad the people he was trying to capture.

"I don't know," Harry said, wearily. He looked out of the window and sighed. The sun had started its decent and was now creeping behind the horizon. Dinner would be over soon. "I'm going to write to Sirius, tell Hermione where I am."

As they entered June the mood in the castle became even more tense and excited than it had on any of the previous tasks. Fleur was more nervous about this task than any of the others. It wasn't the challenge ahead, she knew that she had done almost everything she could to prepare, but it was how Harry would fare that worried her. The maze had been designed to test seventh-year students. She knew Harry would make it through, but i didn't stop her worrying. At least it was the final task, after June the twenty-fourth Harry would be safe.

Hermione, who was supposed to be studying for her end of year exams, spent all of her free time helping Harry and Fleur.

"Hermione you should be studying," Harry protested, one lunchtime. They were in Professor McGonagall's classroom. She had grown tired of stumbling across them in various classrooms and had offered her own as a place to practice.

"Harry, I started studying after the Second Task, I'll be fine." She shot another jinx at Harry's invisible shield. "Besides, I'll defiantly be getting top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I never would have found out about half of these spells."

Fleur glanced down at the list they had made. Harry had learnt most of the spells. He could perform a solid shield charm but Hermione was determined to make it perfect. One of the spells Fleur had learnt with Harry was the Four-Point Spell. It pointed north and would help both her and Harry navigate their way through the maze.

She leaned her head against the window as Hermione continued to test Harry's shield. She frowned at what she saw. Malfoy was speaking into his hand, while his two thuggish friends were keeping guard.

"'Arry, look at zis," she said staring at the three Slytherins. "What is Malfoy doing?"

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, as he and Hermione joined Fleur by the window. "He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie."

"He can't be," Hermione said irritably. "I've told you those sort of things don't work around Hogwarts. Come on, Harry," she added briskly, striding back to the middle of the room. "One last go."

Sirius started sending daily letters a week before the third task. He like Hermione wanted Harry to concentrate solely on the third task. In every letter he reminded Harry not to worry about any events outside of Hogwarts. But it was hard not to. Crouch was coming close to making a recovery. The healers were planning on letting the Ministry interview him the day after the third task.

Fleur's Papa also sent regular letters, all encouraging her about the task ahead. He also said he would be able to make the third task, but he would be in a meeting during the morning and would arrive in the afternoon.

Breakfast was a very noisy affair on the morning of the Third Task. Fleur was, once again, eating with Harry at the Gryffindor table. The owl swooped down each dropping letters on their recipients. A brown owl dropped a small folded piece of parchment next to Harry. Fleur could see the paw print and smiled, Sirius.

At the same time a tawny owl had dropped the _Daily Prophet _into Hermione's lap. She unfolded the paper, glanced down at it, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"What?" Fleur and Harry asked in unison.

"Nothing," Hermione answered to quickly, shoving the paper sideways. Fleur snatched the paper and stared at the headline.

_Harry Potter: Disturbed and Dangerous_

"What?" Harry repeated. Fleur didn't answer, instead she laid the paper on the table so as Harry could read it.

_The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes _Rita Skeeter_, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School. _

_Potter_, the Daily Prophet_ can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying. _

_It is possible, say top experts at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion. "He might even be pretending," said one specialists. "This could be a plea for attention."_

The Daily Prophet_, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public. _

_"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power." _

_Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as a worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."_

_Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening. _

"Gone off me a bit hasn't she?" Harry asked lightly, folding the paper up.

"How could she have known your scar hurt? You were at the top of North Tower." Hermione seethed.

"You're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging." Harry said irretibly.

"I've told-" Hermione stopped and stared at Fleur. An odd, dreamy expression overcame Hermione's face. Her hand raised to her mouth and then pointed at Fleur's hair.

"You alright?"

"Your hair, she can't have." Hermione breathed. "But it would work... no-one would know, not even Moody. But she's now allowed... she's defiantly not allowed. I've got her, give me two seconds - I need to make sure."

With that she seized her bag and hurried out of the hall, almost flattening a pair of first years at the doors. At the same moment Professor McGonagall began walking towards them.

"Potter, Miss Delacour," she said stopping just in front of them. "The champions are congregating in the chamber off of the Hall after breakfast."

"But the task's no 'til tonight," Harry objected, accidently hitting his plate and sending scrambled eggs flying over the table. Fleur could have sworn she saw the strict transfiguration teacher's mouth twitch.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

Harry gaped after McGonagall as she moved away.

"She doesn't expect the Dursely's to come, does she?" he asked blankly.

"I don't know, 'Arry," Fleur sighed. She doubted the Dursely's would come, but she also doubted Dumbledore would invite them. They finished breakfast in the slowly emptying hall. Krum and Cedric left the hall, leaving only Fleur and Harry. She didn't want to leave him.

"You could meet my family," she suggested, as the final students left the Great Hall. She didn't want him to be alone, not when she could keep him company. She also wanted her family to meet him, they had heard enough about him from Gabrielle and in her letters. He was a part of her life now, they needed to meet him.

"I'll see them later, Fleur you haven't seen them in months." Harry objected.

"'Arry, I want you to meet my family, please." Harry looked as though he was going to object angain but, after a moment, he nodded and together they made their way to the chamber. Fleur took his hand entwining her fingers with his as they reached the door. Slowly she opened it and together they stepped inside.


	16. The Maze

**AN: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've been bogged down with real life, injuries and Fanfiction wouldn't let me update. I hope you enjoy. The italics are for French in case any of you wondered. I can't speak French so this was the best I could do. **

The side chamber door opened to reveal the families waiting inside. Cedric and his father were talking happily just inside the door. Krum and his father were standing in corner, talking in rapid Bulgarian. On the other side of the room, talking quietly in French were Fleur's Mama and Gabrielle. They looked up as the door opened and smiled happily at both Fleur and Harry. She was about to move forwards when a loud bark filled the room.

Every head turned and Fleur saw, to her amazement, Sirius standing by the fireplace. He looked a lot healthier than the last time Fleur had seen him. The dog animagus was no longer skinny and his fur was slightly less matted than before. Next to Sirius stood a man Fleur didn't recognise. His light brown hair was flecked with grey, his face was tired but he smiled widely at Harry.

"Harry," the man said beckoning them over to the fire. Fleur glanced at her Mama, before walking over to the fire. She nodded and resumed talking to Gabrielle. "It's good to see you again. Dumbledore said you needed a guest and thought that I would be appropriate."

"I didn't think anyone was coming, you didn't have to-"

"Harry, I wanted to and as one of your father's oldest friends I believe I have a right to." While the man was speaking Sirius had started licking the scrambled eggs Harry had knocked onto Fleur's robes.

"Right, Professor,"

"Harry, I am no longer your teacher and there is no need to address me as such." The man smiled gently. He then looked at Fleur, his smile widening. "Miss Delacour, it's so nice to finally meet you, Harry's Godfather has told me a lot about you. Allow me to introduce myself, Remus Lupin, Harry's ex Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Please, Monsieur. Call me, Fleur."

"Very well, Fleur." He glanced at Fleur's family, and then back at Fleur. "But I fear I am keeping you from your family, and I'm sure Harry would like to meet them."

"You can come too," Harry said quickly as a sad expression crossed Lupin's face. Sirius barked happily and before Lupin could object sprinted towards the Delacours. Lupin sighed, but his smile, for the first time that day, reached his eyes. Fleur's Mama looked unsure whether to laugh or not. Gabrielle had different ideas and began to stroke Sirius, pulling his fur in different directions.

"_Mama, can we keep him?" _she asked happily, as Sirius rolled onto his back exposing his stomach. "_Please."_

Fleur couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at the innocent look on Gabrielle's face. The small French girl looked up and blushed as soon as she saw Harry. Fleur knew, from her letters to her Papa, that Gabrielle had been awe struck with Harry since he had dragged her out of the lake. Her Papa hadn't told her that she had been in no real danger, since Harry had believed she had been.

"_Fleur, it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much, your father too." _Fleur's Mama beamed kissing her daughter on each cheek before enveloping her in a hug. Fleur hugged her back, ignoring Gabrielle's giggle and Sirius' happy bark. She was seeing her Mama again. Despite how much she had enjoyed her time at Hogwarts, she had missed her family. "_He should be here this afternoon."_

"_I missed you to, Mama." _Fleur said as she pulled away from her Mama. She moved closer to Harry before speaking again. "Mama, zis is, 'Arry. 'Arry meet my Mama." The French woman surveyed Harry with her light blue eyes.

"Vairy nice to meet you, 'Arry. Both of my daughters 'ave spoken most 'ighly of you." Mama said smiling brightly at Harry.

"Have they?" Harry asked, taking Fleur's hand. Fleur couldn't help but smile as the warm feeling she felt whenever he touched her spread up her arm.

"Oui, 'Arry. My 'usband also wishes to meet you, but I am afraid 'e is at work all morning." Mama said with a small sigh. "But 'e will be able to come zis afternoon." It was then she noticed Lupin as he hovered behind Harry, not wanting to intrude. "'Arry is zis you uncle?" Mama asked, in a voice that told Fleur she knew as much about Harry's upbringing as she did.

"No, I am Remus Lupin, a friend of Harry's father." Lupin corrected quickly noticing the French woman's frosty tone. Mama's penetrating glare softened as Lupin spoke and she smiled graciously at him.

"Apolline Delacour," she greeted warmly, extending her arm. Lupin took her hand and shook it. "I must apologize for my rudeness Meester Lupin, I zought you were someone else."

"It is quite alright," Lupin assured her. The other families were starting to leave by this point. Krum and his father left the room talking in rapid Bulgarian as they did sos. Lupin's eyes darted to Cedric who was making his way to the door. "As you have never seen Hogwarts before, I'm sure both Harry and I could manage a tour of sorts."

They spent the morning touring the castle, Harry and Lupin telling them stories of their time at Hogwarts. When they arrived in the grounds Gabrielle was soon trying to get near the Whomping Willow and it took both Harry and Lupin to stop her. Fleur, having heard Harry's account of what the tree could do, watched from a safe distance.

"_You love him, don't you?" _Fleur's Mama asked as she joined her daughter.

"_Yes, Mama, I do." _Fleur nodded, not sure what else to say. She knew she loved him, she couldn't help it. He was one of the kindest people she had ever met, he cared about her for who she was, she couldn't imagine not being with Harry. He completed her somehow, and she had fallen for him completely.

"_I was the same with your Papa. He didn't care that I was half-veela, he loved me for who I was. He and 'Arry are not so different." _She smiled happily, her eyes glazing over slightly as she looked at Harry, he and Lupin had finally managed to stop Gabrielle from reaching the tree and she was playing with Sirius. Harry and Lupin sat beside them talking, both were smiling.

"Fleur," Hagrid's voice called from her left. She turned and saw the huge gameskeeper striding towards them, behind him beaming at them was Fleur's Papa. "There yeh are, I knew I'd find yeh out here."

"Papa!" Gabrielle cried as she spotted her Papa. She sprinted towards him leaping into his arms. Harry and Lupin got up and made their way towards them. Fleur hurried towards her Papa following Gabrielle's example and hugging him tightly.

"_Fleur, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, the Minister asked to see me." _He told her when she withdrew. It was then he noticed Harry. He stepped forward and offered Harry his hand. Harry shook it a look of relief forming on his face. Hermione had told Fleur that Harry had been very nervous about meeting her family. The only family he had met before were the Weasley's and then he had been lost. "'Arry Potter, so good to finally meet you. I 'ave 'eard so much about you. My name is Anton Delacour."

"_Papa, I'm hungry." _Gabrielle said clutching her Papa's hand and attempted to drag him to the castle. He smiled down at his daughter before setting off towards the castle.

They arrived in the Great Hall just as lunch started. Hermione joined them within the first five minutes. She greeted Lupin with a warm smile, introduced herself to Gabrielle and, Papa and Mama then sat down and began to eat. Fleur passed Sirius a plate of food before loading her own plate. Harry and Hermione ran through the list of spells they had made, but the conversation shifted to what Harry and Fleur would encounter in the maze.

They spent the rest of the afternoon touring the castle, and then returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast. The staff table now seated the other two judges. Ludo Bagman beamed at everyone his boyish grin taking up half of his face. Cornelius Fudge, however, was the complete opposite. He looked stern and refused to talk to anybody. Hagrid waved at Fleur and Harry as they entered. Both waved back as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

There were more courses than usual but Fleur wasn't hungry. Her nerves had taken hold now that the Third Task was only hours away. As the enchanted ceiling began to darken Dumbledore stood and instantly the hall fell silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch pitch for the third and last task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now."

Fleur and Harry got up. The Gryffindors all applauding heir champion; Fleur's family wished her luck each giving her a hug. Lupin smiled at her and Sirius barked along with the Gryffindors. Fleur took Harry's hand before, together, they left the Great Hall.

"Feeling all right, Harry?" Bagman asked, as they exited the castle. "Confident?"

"I'm OK," Harry answered. Fleur was a lot calmer now that she had Harry's hand hers. She kept running through the spells she had been learning out of her textbooks and this term.

They walked onto the Qudditch pitch, which now held very little resemblance to what it had once been. The large stands surrounding the pitch remanded, but now each section was decorated with the three different schools crests. The pitch itself was totally unrecognisable. The hedes had grown twenty-foot high, one hedge running around the edge of the pitch, leaving only one gap: the entrance of the maze. The passage beyond it was dark and Fleur could imagine the many creatures in the maze lurking in the shadows.

Five minutes later, the stands began to fill. The silence that had claimed the pitch only moments before was shattered as the many, excited voices filled the air. The rumbling off hundreds of feet shook the whole pitch as the students filed into their seats. The sky was now a clear, dark blue. The first stars beginning to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall and the tiny Professor Flitwick entered the stadium as the final students were seated. Each of them wore large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the of his moleskin waistcoat.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," McGonagall said to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" Bagman said brightly to the patrollers.

"Good luck, you two." Hagrid whispered, as the four patrollers set off to their different positions outside the maze. Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered "_Sonorus", _and his magically magnified voice boomed across the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place with eighty-five points each - Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter of Hogwarts School!" The applause from the crowd was enought for several birds in the Forbidden Forest to take flight. "In second place, on eighty points - Mr Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Fleur saw her family and Lupin applaud her in the stands. They waved at her and she waved back, beaming.

"Good luck, 'Arry." She whispered as she let go of his hand.

"You too,"

"So... on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" Bagman said. "Three... two... one-"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried into the maze, disappearing from sight almost immediately.

"Mr Krum!" Bagman shouted minute later. "Three... two... one-"

Another short blow from his whistle and Krum to disappeared into the maze.

"Miss Delacour!" Bagman said after another minute. Fleur gave one glance at her family before stepping forward. "Three... two... one-"

The final blast from the whistle came and Fleur rushed into the dark maze. All three champions were in the maze.

The crowd was silenced almost as soon as she entered the maze. Whether it was because of the huge hedges or an enchantment had been placed on the maze, Fleur did not know. The towering hedges made it almost impossible to see. She drew her wand and muttered "_Lumos_", the wand light illuminated the space just in front of her as she walked. She held as high as she could as she proceeded deeper into the maze.

She stopped when she came to a fork in the path. "Point me," she whispered to her wand as she held it flat in her palm. The wand pointed down the left fork. She had to go north-west so she took the right fork.

The darkness in the maze deepened as she proceeded down her chosen path. She held her wand ready in front of her. Soon she came across another fork and went right and found nothing but a dead end. She retraced her steps and took the left path.

The maze seemed to be getting quieter the further she walked. All she could hear was her breath on the crisp night air. And then, quite suddenly, a terrified scream tore the silence. Fleur froze, that scream, it couldn't be. She sprinted down the path, forgetting about the task, forgetting about the creatures of the maze. That scream had been human, no animal could imitate it, and someone was in trouble, what if it was Harry?

She took the next right, heading towards the scream. Another left and then a right, leading her deeper into the maze. She looked into the dark sky, searching the heavens for a sign of red sparks. But the night was clear of sparks. She continued down her path, noticing as she did, that the hedges seemed to be getting taller as she got further into the maze. Her wandlight was struggling to penetrate the darkness as she took another left.

She had walked headfirst into a huge, armoured, many legged, ten-foot long creature. It had no head but Fleur felt as though it was glaring at her. The long sting arched above its back making it look like an abnormally large scorpion. Its armour glinted in her wandlight as she pointed her wand at it.

"_Stupefy_," she cried just as a jet of flame erupted from the creature. She ducked the flames missing her by inches. She didn't look back to see where the creature was, she just ran back the way she had came. She took the first left, trying to put as much distance between the huge scorpion and herself. She took a right about to use the four-point spell again.

That was when she saw the faint outline of one of the champions just in front of her. She hurried forwards, hoping it was Harry. He had to be safe. The light at the end of her wand revealed, Viktor Krum. He stood, quite still, in front of her, staring with unfocused eyes at her. Something was wrong, why was Krum just standing there. Why wasn't he looking for the cup?

"What are you doing?" she asked, Krum's wand was now raised, pointing directly at her. A small smile appeared on his face as his mouth opened.

"_Crucio!"_

Fleur barely registered that Krum had used an unforgivable curse. The pain absorbed her whole body. She no longer knew where she was, the pain consuming all her senses. It felt as though her skin was on fire. Her head felt as though it was going too spilt under the intense pain. She writhed in agony on the grass, her screams filling the night. She was screaming, louder than she had ever done in her life.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. She rolled over, just in time to see Krum fall to the floor. She reached out for her wand which had fallen beside her. With a shaky hand she raised it to reveal who had saved her from Krum.

"Fleur, are you all right?" Harry asked, his voice shaking slightly as he rushed over to her. His face was host to many small cuts, but other than that he looked fine. He bent down and helped her to her feet. She leant against him, her whole body shaking.

"I can't believe it... I saw 'im, 'e was just standing zere... zen he pointed is wand at me..." she looked down at Krum's motionless body. She had stopped shaking now, and she let go of Harry.

"What do you want to do about him?" Harry asked, noticing where she was looking. Without saying anything she raised her wand, and a jet of red sparks shot out of her wand.

"Someone can come and collect 'im," she said, moving away from Krum. She didn't want to be near him, not while the pain was this fresh in her mind. Harry nodded and together they walked deeper into the maze. Fleur knew she shouldn't team up with Harry, but she didn't care. She didn't want to win, all she wanted was to get out of the maze.

They walked in silence, their twin wandlights illuminated the darkness far greater than one could ever. Fleur was sure she should have come across something sooner. This was meant to test her, but apart from Krum nothing had tested her. It was as though someone was paving the way for her. If that was true they certainly hadn't seen Krum coming.

She hurried on, with Harry by her side. Sometimes they found a dead end, but the maze was getting even darker. They had to be getting close now. They turned a corner and walked down a long, straight passage. Fleur stopped as she saw movement ahead. The combined light from their wands illuminated a creature Fleur had only ever seen in books.

The sphinx had an overlarge lion body, giant clawed paws, and a long tail that ended in a tuft of dark brown hair. Its head was completely different from its body. The sphinx blinked at them, before staring at them with her almond-shaped eyes. Fleur couldn't help being unnerved by the human headed lion as she passed from side to side.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me." She said in a deep, hoarse voice.

"So... so will you move, please?" Harry asked tentatively, in a voice that suggested he already knew the answer.

"No," the sphinx said shaking her great head. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer correctly on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent - I will let you walk away from me unscathed. But only one of you can answer my riddle, the other must find another route to the prize you seek."

"Stay, 'Arry. I will go." Fleur said. He deserved to get to the cup. He had saved her from Krum, saved her sister from the merepeople. Cedric and Krum were out of the running, Harry deserved to win. He shook his head about to object when she silenced him with a kiss. It was unlike the fleeting ones Harry gave her in public. This was full of passion, like their first. "Good luck," she whispered when she had pulled away from him.

With one final smile she hurried off, taking a right into a darker passage. She could barely see where she was going but sprinted onwards. She wanted to make sure Harry got to the cup, that he was safe. Sirius was right, someone was trying to hurt him. She continued running, but there was no way out of the path she was in. She used the four-point spell again and realized, with a sudden jolt, that the cup was on the other side of the hedge.

She cast the blasting hex without thinking. A small hole appeared in the hedge and she forced her way through. The bramble cutting at her face but she ignored them. She looked right and saw the cup, and just past it sprinting towards her was Harry. Fleur smile with relief but then she saw something that made her freeze.

An enormous shape was moving over the hedges to Harry's right, but he was so focused on the cup that he hadn't seen it. It would get to him before he got to the cup.

"'Arry!" she shouted, just as the hedge to his right was flattened by a long, hairy spiders leg. He leapt away from the spider which was now bearing down upon him. "_Stupefy_!" she shouted sending a stunner at the spider. But nothing happened, the spider was either too big or to magical that the spell had no effect. It scuttled around and ran at her instead.

"_Stupefy!" _she yelled as the spider hurtled towards her. Nothing happened, the spider kept on running and then it was on her. A long leg hit her hard in the chest and she was hurled backwards. She put an arm out to safe herself but heard a terrible crack as her arm broke. She cried out in pain, as she skidded along the grass.

She turned, ignoring the pain in her left arm as it hung uselessly at her side. "Stupefy!" she shouted, her wand held in her one good arm. But her voice wasn't the only one. A jet of light shot from Harry's wand and both stunners hit the spider on its large, round underbelly. The spider keeled over sideways, falling to earth, its landing softened by the two hedgerows it flattened.

"'Arry, take it!" she said, as she crawled to the hedge. Harry just looked at her, he was standing next to the cup, all he had to do was reach out and take it. Then she could get out of the maze and this would all be over."You won, 'Arry. Take it and zen we can get out of 'ere." She argued, irritably. He looked at the cup again and Fleur could see the longing in his eyes. "Please!"

He nodded and then with his free hand reached out and touched the cup.


	17. Explanations

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long to complete, have been preoccupied with work. Hope to get the next chapter done sooner and that you enjoy this instalment. **

As soon as Harry's hand enclosed around on the handles on the glittering cup something happened Fleur hadn't been expecting. Harry's eyes went wide with fear, his mouth opened in an attempt to speak but before he could he and the cup vanished.

"'Arry!" Fleur screamed. This couldn't be happening. The cup was supposed to be safe. The tournament was meant to be safe. She stared at the spot where Harry had stood only moments before. Her vision blurred as the tears formed in her eyes. She wiped them away, she wasn't going to breakdown. She needed to do something, anything to help Harry. She needed to get out of the maze.

Red sparks shot from the end of her wand and flew high above the maze. They exploded in the night sky above her. Someone would come for her now, one of the patrollers would come for her, all she had to do was wait.

Time stretched before Fleur as she waited in the centre of the maze. Her fear for Harry had been overcome by the guilt that was now flowing through her. If she hadn't forced him to get the cup, he wouldn't have vanished. He would still be here, safe. All she had wanted to do was to keep him safe, but in her selfishness she had caused the exact opposite. She hoped he was all right, he had to be.

Suddenly crashing footsteps filled the silence of the maze. Fleur looked round, searching for the source of the sound. She readied herself, her grip on her wand tightening. But then Hagrid appeared out of the darkness, his black beard tangled with twigs.

"Fleur, you all right?" he asked, thundering towards her ignoring the gigantic spider that had flattened the hedges he was clambering over.

"'Agrid," she breathed rushing towards him. "It's my fault, 'Agrid."

"What're yeh on about?" He asked, bewildered.

"'Arry, 'e touched zee cup and zen..." she trailed off but the understanding clouded Hagird's beetle black eyes. He glanced at where the cup should have been then back at Fleur. "'E's gone, 'Agrid."

"But how is tha' your fault?" Hagrid asked, bewildered.

"I made 'im touch zee cup, I just wanted to get out of..." but she stopped the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. Hagrid pulled her towards him, wrapping her into a firm hug that for the half-giant was as soft as he could manage. She cried into his coat, not knowing what else to do. For the first time in her life she felt completely helpless. She wanted to help Harry, wherever he was, but she couldn't.

"It wasn' your fault, Fleur. You didn't know it'd 'appen. Harry wouldn't blame yeh, you know tha'. Come on, let's get yeh back," Hagrid said after a minute. Fleur had stopped crying and was now wiping at her eyes with her one good arm. "Tha' arm needs lookin' a'."

She followed him out of the maze, not paying attention to the many turns she and Hagrid were taking. She was thinking about what Hagrid had said. She knew he was right. Harry wouldn't want her torturing herself for something she couldn't control. If anything Harry would feel responsible for her pain. Just because that was who he was.

As soon as they exited the maze Fleur looked for Dumbledore, or Madame Maxime. If she could tell them what had happened they might be able to help. She tried to get away from Hagrid but he forced her forwards. "Don't worry, I'll ge' Dumbledore. He'll know wha' to do."

"Miss Delacour, in here," Madame Pomfrey ordered as soon as s they were near. Fleur ignored the many whispers and gasps issuing from the stands and followed the matron into the tent that had sprung into existence by the exit to the pitch. Hagrid entered the tent a few seconds later. Madam Pomfrey indicated to one of the beds that lined the walls of the tent.

Fleur sat on the bed nearest and let the matron cast her diagnostic spells. She barely noticed that Hagrid had crushed a small chair by the door and was now profusely apologizing. All she could see was Harry, disappearing. That moment was replaying over and over again in her mind's eye. If something happened to him, if he was hurt, she didn't think she could take it. She knew it was her fault. She had to do something, she tried to get up from the bed but Madam Pomfrey forced her back down.

"There is nothing you can do," she said, softly as Hagrid left the tent. "Hagrid will get Dumbledore, they'll find him, now stay still." Reluctantly Fleur sat back down.

"This will hurt," Madam Pomfrey told her as her wand tapped against Fleur's broken arm. Fleur screamed in a mixture of surprise and pain as her broken bones healed. The pain was gone before the scream was even complete and Fleur lay back on the bed. "You've got some minor cuts, but nothing life threatening."

The tent flap opened and in stepped Dumbledore. He smiled at Fleur but she didn't return it. "What are you doing?" she asked getting off of the bed. "You 'ave to find 'im."

"I assure you, Miss Delacour, I'm doing everything I can. The aurors have been summoned, but that is all I can do. The portkey is untraceable, I'm surprised that it worked at all."

"So you're doing nozzing!" Fleur said her voice rising. She had hoped that Dumbledore would be able to find Harry. He was supposed to be the greatest wizard of the age. She could feel her anger roar inside her chest. All of her fears and guilt were fuelling the beast in her chest. "'E trusted you, do somezzing!"

"I'm doing everything possible." Dumbledore said calmly. "I cannot trace the portkey, the aurors are watching for any unusual signs of magic throughout the country but beyond that there is nothing I can do."

The tent flap was pushed open and a multitude of people bustled inside. Lupin, Cho, Hermione, Fleur's parents, Gabrielle, Maxime, Hagrid and slinking through the legs of her many visitors was Sirius.

"Fleur, are you OK?" Cho asked, rushing to the side, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's protests. She glanced at Dumbledore who's benign smile had faltered when Fleur had screamed at him. Fleur smiled at her friend. They had grown slightly apart in the last few months. Both had been paying more attention to their boyfriends more than each other. But now Cho was here, when Fleur needed her friends.

"Oui," Fleur nodded, looking away from Dumbledore. She let Cho guide her back to the bed as Hermione and her family joined Cho at the bedside. All of them were white faced and panic stricken. Even her Papa, who usually was calm and serene, was ashen faced. Gabrielle's small hand had enclosed around her sisters and Fleur smiled at the small girl.

"Professors, I really am going to have to ask you to leave." Fleur heard Madam Pomfrey say from behind Fleur's visitors.

The tent stayed quiet, no-one daring to speak. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around, picking up useful potions and muttering about the dangers in the school.

"What 'appened?" Fleur's Mama asked, her English even worse than Fleur's.

So Fleur told them everything that had happened in the maze. All about Krum cursing her, the monsters and Harry. She told them about how he had disappeared as soon as he had touched the cup. How it must have been a portkey, by this point Hermione was crying, her tears heavier than Fleur's had been. Lupin had gone exceptionally quiet, his kind eyes burning with anger and for the first time Fleur saw the wolf within Lupin. Sirius had stopped wagging his tail but still lay next to Fleur on the bed. She didn't tell them how she had forced Harry to take the cup however. She couldn't look Hermione in the eye or Lupin and tell them she was to blame for Harry's disappearance.

Her Papa however had different ideas. He had sat listening to Fleur's story intently, and she knew there was no point lying to him. He was the one person who could tell when she was hiding something. He knew her better than anyone, and that was reflected by the concern in his deep, brown eyes.

"I want a moment in private wiz my daughter," he said after a moment. Hermione and Lupin left hurriedly, and with a look from Fleur's Papa the rest of her family left to. Sirius crawled off of the bed and followed the others, not before giving Fleur's hand a small lick in reassurance. "You too, Madame."

Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk and looked and nodded. She picked up her wand and walked out of the tent leaving Fleur alone with her Papa.

"_What are you not saying, Fleur?" _he asked as soon as the tent flap had obscured the rest of the world from view. _"I know that there is something you are not saying."_

She didn't even attempt to deny what her Papa said. _"It's my fault," _she told him. Now that the anger was gone she could feel the guilt slowly returning. He didn't say anything, but she knew that he understood. She could see the understanding form in his eyes and was glad she didn't have to explain. He was silent for a moment, thinking what to say.

"_Fleur, you know that is not true_." He said with a small sigh. He held up a hand as she began to protest and continued speaking. "_You couldn't have known what would happen. None of us did. If you had known you would have stopped him taking that cup. As is it is he has been taken by someone and there is nothing we can do except wait. Don't blame yourself. Blame whoever took him. Dumbledore's got half of the aurors looking for him, they'll find him." _

She nodded, her Papa smiled at her. He had always been able to help her, no matter what the problem. She would always go to him, rather than her Mama. He would always know what to say, the way to make her feel better. He always explained the problem to her and told her what he thought she should do.

She knew he was right. It made the guilt ebb away, but it was still there, in the back of her mind. It would only fade entirely when Harry was back. "_Thank you, Papa."_

"_You don't need to thank me. At least this tournament is over now." _She smiled in agreement, he looked as though he was about to say something but a scream stopped him from saying anything. In an instant Fleur was off the bed and running out side. She wasn't even aware she was doing it, her body had worked purely on instinct.

The crowd was filing out of the stands hurriedly, all rushing to the entrance of the maze. Fleur's head snapped away from the crowd and to the maze entrance. Dumbledore was kneeling on the grass, obscuring whoever he was talking to from view. But Fleur saw a glittering, something on the grass by him. Something she recognised in an instant. The Triwizard Cup.

"'Arry," she whispered a wave of relief swept over her. He was back. She tried to get to him but there was already a small group of people stopping her from getting anywhere near him. She could see Lupin and Hermione talking to McGonagall. She forced her way through the crowd, ignoring the dazed expressions and indignant shouts that followed her. She saw her Mama and Gabrielle standing next to Madame Maxime but didn't go to them. Instead she went to Hermione and Lupin, intent on finding Harry.

"Fleur," Hermione said, looking away from the professor and stroking Sirius' head subconsciously. "Harry's back, he's safe." The girl's grin was wide, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Where is 'e?" Fleur asked, she wouldn't believe that he was safe until she saw it for herself. She wanted to embrace Harry, to kiss him, to make sure he was safe. She looked around, hoping to see the mess of black hair or the emerald eyes. But she couldn't see him, couldn't find him in the mass of people.

"Professor Moody took him to the Hospital Wing." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Why?" Lupin asked, suspiciously and Fleur knew what he meant. The tent was where Madam Pomfrey would administer treatments to the wounded. That was where Harry should be. No-one was at the hospital wing, except a girl in second year who had been seriously hurt by a batch of Devil's Snare in one of the greenhouses. "Padfoot, no!" Lupin cried as Sirius hurried off at Lupin's question. He bounded off at full speed away from the maze and out of the pitch.

Fleur followed him, not even hearing the shouts of protest from Lupin and Hermione. She dug her wand out of her pocket and tried to catch up with Sirius. She could see him ahead of her as they ran up the grounds towards the castle. She lit her wand, its ghostly light piercing the darkness. She slipped slightly on the wet grass but didn't stop running.

It took them almost a minute to reach the Entrance Hall. Sirius had transformed now, he was wearing the same grey robes he had in Hogsmeade. He looked back when he heard her footfalls on the stone floor. His eyes which had seemed so lifeless months ago were now flashing with a mixture of panic and anger.

"Moody's office," Sirius barked as he hurtled up the stairs two at a time. Fleur hurried after him and soon she was running alongside him. They sprinted past the open doors of the empty classrooms. Everyone was down at the Quidditch pitch. If they had been at the castle they would have seen an escaped convict running through the halls.

They climbed another set of stairs, Sirius in the lead. He only slowed when they were nearer Moody's office door. The large, oak door was closed but Fleur could hear Moody inside. He was shouting.

"Mad am I?" she heard him yell. "We'll see! We'll see who's made now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side!" Fleur glanced at Sirius, he pushed the door handle but it was locked. He kicked the door but it didn't budge.

"Damn," he cursed. He raised his wand, pointing it at the office door. "Ready?" he asked, glancing at Fluer. She nodded in answer. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, against the bones of her rib cage. The explosion from his wand was deafening. The door splintered and the scene inside the office froze. Harry sat in front of Moody. His hand in his robes, blood trickling down his forearm, he looked up as the door exploded. A small hole was burned into his shirt, just above his heart. Moody loomed over him, his wand raised. His magical eye was spinning like a top inside his head. His other eye fixed on Harry in a manic determination.

"Get away from my godson," Sirius snarled, his wand now aimed at Moody. Moody turned, raising the wand even further into the air, ready to jinx them. But Sirius was faster.

"_Stupefy!" _He yelled, a jet of red light hit Moody before the man could do anything to stop it. He fell backwards almost landing on the desk behind him. Sirius flicked his wand again and a huge net burst from the end and pinned Moody to the floor.

"'Arry," Fleur breathed, realizing that she hadn't taken breath for a least a minute. She rushed over to him engulfing him in a hug. She was so relieved that he was alive, he was all right, he was safe. He hugged her back and Fleur could feel the blood trickling from his wrist drip onto her back. She pulled him to his feet and kissed him, she didn't care that Sirius was watching. She put all of her feelings into the kiss. Her guilt, relief, her love for Harry. She wanted him to know that she wanted to protect him, to help him.

The need for oxygen became so overwhelming that fleur was forced to pull away from him.

"I might get kidnapped more often," Harry grinned. Fleur laughed, he was fine. But then his eyes went dark as his gaze shifted from her to Moody. "Fleur, Voldemort's back, Moody helped him."

"Moody?" Sirius asked, surprised. Then Fleur heard movement, voices and footfalls getting nearer to the office. Fleur recognised Dumbledore and Maxime's voices. Sirius transformed just as three people entered the room. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin, Dumbledore looked angry, a cold fury engrained on every line of his face. There was no benign smile, Fleur understood then why Dumbledore was the person Voldemort most feared. She could feel the power flooding out of Dumbledore, as though he was a huge, burning sun, radiating power.

He strode over to Moody and turned him over with his foot so as his face was clearly visible. McGonagall came over to where Harry and Fleur stood. Her thin lips were twitching and Fleur was almost certain that she was on the verge of tears. "Come along, Potter, Miss Delacour... Hospital Wing... both of you."

"No, Minerva," Dumbledore said sharply, turning away from Moody's body.

"Look at him, Dumbledore, he's bleeding and he's been through enough tonight."

"He will stay Minerva because he needs to understand. Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance will there be recovery. He needs to understand who has put him through the Triwizard Tournament and why. Miss Delacour, your family will want to make sure you are all right."

"No, I'm staying," Fleur argued, tightening her grip on her wand. She wasn't going to leave Harry. Dumbledore looked at her for a moment as though wondering whether or not to let her stay then he nodded and turned to the two adults.

"Remus fetch an elf from the kitchens called Winky, then get the strongest truth serum from Severus's store cupboard you can find. Minerva please inform Miss Delacour's family where she and tell Miss Granger that Harry is safe." Both of them nodded and left the room.

"Sir, it was Moody. How can it have been Moody, I mean he was your friend-"

"That is not Alastor Moody." Dumbledore said with a small sigh. "The real Alastor Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you I knew - and followed, after Miss Delacour, of course."

While he was speaking he had moved over to the large chest in the corner. He grabbed a set of seven keys and inserted the first into the lock. The trunk clicked open and revealed a multitude of books. He closed the lid and inserted the second key and opened it again. Instead of books there were now an assortment of broken Sneakoscopes, quills, parchment and a silvery invisibility cloak. Dumbledore closed the lid once more and tried the rest of the keys. Each time he opened the lid he revealed different content each times. Finally he inserted the seventh key and opened the truck for the last time. Fleur gasped in surprise as she saw its content.

She was looking at a small underground room. It was roughly ten feet deep and fleur could see the thin, starved body of the apparently asleep body of: Alastor Moody. The eye socket that should have held the magical now in the fake Moody's skull was empty. The wooden leg was missing along with a many chunks of grizzled grey hair.

Dumbledore lowered himself into the trunk and dropped. He landed lightly beside the stunned Moody. He bent over him and began to speak.

"Stunned - controlled by the Imperius curse - very weak. They would have needed to keep him alive. Harry throw down the imposter's cloak, Alastor is freezing. Madam Pomfrey will need to see him but he seems to be in no immediate danger." Harry moved in front of Fleur and dropped the black travelling cloak he was holding down into the trunk. Dumbledore tucked the cloak around Moody and then clambered out of the trunk.

He then picked up Mody's hipflask which stood upon the desk. He picked it up and it unscrewed it slowly. The top fell to the floor and Dumbledore tipped the flask down towards the office floor. A thick, glutinous liquid splashed over the floor, some hitting Moody's right leg.

"Polyjuice Potion," Fleur said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Indeed, you see how simple it but how brilliant. Or Alastor Moody never does drink from anything else other than his hipflask. He's well known for it. The imposter needed to, of course, keep Moody close by, so as he could continue making the potion."

"He's been stealing it from Snape." Harry said suddenly. "The ingredients I mean, Snape said I'd stolen them when I used the Gillyweed."

"You are correct, Harry." Dumbledore smiled, "It was indeed the imposter, Severus reported it to me some months ago. But I thought that, maybe, Miss Granger might be trying to reproduce her second year creation. It seems I was wrong. But has our fake Moody taken the potion as frequently as he should have. I think not, in the excitement of tonight, he forgot to take it every hour... on the hour... we shall see."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist a comfortable armchair appeared beside the chair Harry had been sitting in. Dumbledore then pulled Moody's chair away from his desk and sat down, staring at the imposter sprawled on the floor. Fleur too sat down and moments later Harry joined her. They sat in silence, staring at Moody. Fleur felt Harry's hand against hers and she took it, smiling softly at him before continuing to stare at the imposter.

Then, suddenly, Moody began to change. The scars on his face disappeared. The skin became soft and unblemished. His grizzled, grey hair receded into his head, turning fair as it did so. The nose re-grew and shrunk. Then with a loud clunk the wooden leg fell away as a normal leg replaced it. The magical eye popped out and spun away from the man as a normal eyes grew in its place.

Fleur had no idea who the tall man in front of her was. She glanced at Harry but he was still staring at the man, a small frown on his face. Then footsteps could be heard outside and for the second time that night three people entered the room. All three stopped dead as they saw the figure lying on the floor.

"Merlin's beard!" Fudge exclaimed, dropping his bowler hat to the floor.

"Crouch," Lupin breathed. "Barty Crouch Junior."

Fleur stared at the man on the floor in front of her. Crouch's son was dead. Sirius had told her that all those months ago when they had gone to Hogsmeade. A sudden wail bought Fleur back to the present and she saw the small, dishevelled elf, Winky. Fleur had met Winky only once before and the elf had looked just as dishevelled that time too.

"Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?"

She flung herself onto Crouch Junior, her tiny hands balled in fists. She looked up at them, huge tears welled up in her golf ball sized eyes. "You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed master's son!"

"He is simply stunned, Winky. Now please step aside. Remus, you have the potion I trust." Dumbledore said calmly, he waved his wand and banishing the net that trapped Crouch Junior on the floor.

"Dumbledore, what is going on?" Fudge asked bewildered as Lupin handed Dumbledore the tiny bottle.

"All in good time, Cornelius." Dumbledore said as he dragged Crouch Junior into a sitting position beneath the Foe-Glass. Fleur looked at it for the first time and stared at what she saw. She was looking at herself and Sirius. Both of them were glaring at everyone in the room, Sirius was slightly less defined than Fleur. His features weren't as sharp but she could still tell it was him. She looked away from the Foe-Glass and instead at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore opened the bottle and poured three drops into Crouch Junior's slightly open mouth. He the pointed his wand at the man's chest and whispered. _"Enervate"_

Crouch's son opened his eyes, they were unfocused and his face was slack. Dumbledore bent down so as he was level with the man before speaking. "Can you hear me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," the man said his voice barely above a whisper. It was ragged and harsh like the voice he had been using for so many months.

"I would like you to tell us," Dumbledore said softly. "How did you come to be here? How did you escape Azkaban?"

Crouch Junior took a deep shuddering breath and began to speak. He told them about his short sentence Azkaban. How is mother and he had swapped places and how she had drunk Polyjuice Potion so as she looked like him until she died. He then told them how Crouch had put him under the Imperius curse, so as to keep him under control. He told them how he fought against it and slowly got stronger during the many years of his imprisonment. Winky had looked after him, pitied him, she had been the perfect house-elf only caring about her master's orders and well being.

According to Crouch Junior a witch called, Bertha Jorkins, had discovered who he was and Crouch had been forced to put a powerful memory charm on her. He then told them about the World Cup. How he had stolen Harry's wand and summoned the Dark Mark, how Winky had been fired by Crouch because of Crouch Junior's actions.

He told them about Bertha Jorkin's torture at the hands of Voldemort. He had tortured her until the memory charm Crouch had cast was broken. Then he came for Crouch Junior with the dole purpose of getting a spy into Hogwarts. Crouch Junior did as he was told, disguised as Moody he came to Hogwarts and forced Harry to enter the Triwizard Tournament. Crouch had been put under the Imperius curse by Voldemort and was watched by Wormtail. But Crouch had fought the curse, like his son had. One night Wormtail neglected his duties and Crouch had escaped. That was why he came to Hogwarts, he had come to tell Dumbledore everything.

Crouch Junior ended his tale by telling them how he had enchanted the Triwizard Cup to be a portkey. He had taken it into the maze and made sure Harry got through safely. He also made sure Fleur's path had been clear. He knew of her relationship with Harry and had wanted to hurt her, as a way of getting to Harry.

"I can't believe he's back." Fudge whispered, his voice shaking with fear. The other occupants of the office were in equal states of shock but none of them said anything. "He was dead."

"He has returned," Dumbledore said simply. "Minerva, Remus please take Mr Crouch and Alastor to the Hospital Wing."

"But who is Wormtail?" Fudge asked when Crouch Junior and Moody had been levitated out of the office by Lupin and McGonagall.

"Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore answered with a small sigh. "It would appear that Sirius Black is indeed innocent."

"Now hold hard, Dumbledore. You-Know-Who maybe back but Black killed those people."

"Then ask, Barty. He saw Pettigrew. Harry, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger saw Pettigrew last year. Ask any of them, under truth serum if you wish. I can lend you my pensive if you wish to see the memories for yourself." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Sirius Black never got a trial, please remember that."

"I'll send for the dementors at once." Fudge said into the silence. "The kiss should be done within the hour."

"No," Dumbledore said sharply. "He will stand trial, people need to know what he did."

"Dumbledore, everyone thinks that he is dead." Fudge tried to protest.

"Everyone is under the impression that Voldemort is dead. Yet he continues to walk among us. Barty Crouch will pay for his actions. If he is to be kissed then so be it."

Fudge was silent for a moment. He bent down and picked up the bowler hat he had dropped earlier. He stared at it like a child who had been told off by his parents for doing something he shouldn't have. Fleur stared open mouthed at the scene. He was the Minister for Magic and yet Dumbledore was giving him orders. "The healers have said that Crouch is fit to answer our questions. I think I have a few more for him than I planned." Fudge said twirling his newly retrieved bowler hat in his fingers. "You have your own questions I presume."

"I do, indeed." Dumbledore said. "Harry, Madam Pomfrey will want to see to that cut. I will come and talk to you about tonight's events tomorrow morning. Miss Delacour you can go with him if you wish. If she asks then Padfoot is allowed to stay with you."

And with that he and Fudge left the office. Sirius waited a moment before transforming into his human form. He shut the office door and sat in the chair Dumbledore had occupied.

"So, Voldemort's returned." He said darkly. Harry nodded in answer. "And Wormtail helped him?"

"Yeah," Harry said uncertainly.

"Excellent," Sirius grinned happily. "Fudge knows he's alive. I might actually get a trial."

"Would they actually give you one?" Harry asked, a smile forming on his own face.

"It's possible. All they'd need to do is give me a dose of veritaserum and I'd tell them everything. Not that I wouldn't now but people don't tend to believe a mass murderer."

"Sirius, if they free you can I come and live with you?" Harry asked quietly staring at his shoes his smile leaving his face. Fleur knew that Harry wanted more than anything to escape the Dursley's. To escape his childhood and be with the only family he had left would be a dream come true for Harry. She squeezed his hand comfortingly before Sirius answered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sirius said sincerely. "Come on; let's get you to the Hospital Wing. No doubt Pomfrey will shout at you for being in there, yet again. At least this time you didn't do it playing Quidditch."

Harry laughed and the three of them left the office for the Hospital Wing.


	18. Offers and Gold

**AN: Sorry for the lateness of this update. It is the fianl chapter in my story and I would like to thank the people who have constantly been reviewing this story and giving me the confidence to continue it. I dedicate this final chapter to you.**

The Hospital wing was quiet when Fleur and Harry entered, Sirius following them at a slow trot. Three beds had curtains around them so the occupants could have privacy or in the case of Barty Crouch Junior so as people could see him. The wounds he had sustained during his captor needed to be seen by the school matron. Madam Pomfrey's voice could be heard behind the nearest curtain but it was the two people standing in the middle of the room that caught Fleur's attention. One was tall, dark-skinned, square-shouldered and had an air of calm that could match even Dumbledore's. The other person had short, pink, spiky hair and shorter than her companion. She had a heart shaped face and unlike the other man wasn't wearing robes. Instead she was wearing a pair of muggle jeans, a dark t-shirt and a denim jacket. Her boots were scuffed and caked with mud. Her black cloak was draped over a chair by the door.

"Kingsely, they're here," she said happily. Fleur frowned but said nothing as she and Harry approached.

"Mr Potter, Miss Delacour." The man, Kingsely, began. "My name is Kingsely Shacklebolt and this Nymphadora Tonks."

"Just Tonks," the pink haired woman amended quickly glowering at Kingsely. He ignored her, and continued what he was saying.

"We are aurors. We have some questions for you, the two of you." He stated simply. They must be part of the auror team Dumbledore called hours ago. It felt like days to Fleur, but she knew that was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"But they can wait 'til morning if that'd suit you better." Tonks added hurriedly noticing Harry's wounded arm.

"Now's fine," Harry answered. At that moment the curtains around the nearest bed opened and Madam Pomfrey stepped out. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry's injured arm and she hurried over.

"What have you done this time, Potter?" she asked exasperatedly.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Harry protested, hiding his arm behind his back in an attempt to stop the matron examining it. She grabbed it and brought it roughly into the light. She rolled up the sleeve and ran her wand along the wound muttering charms under her breath. Fleur watched the flesh under heal over but the skin didn't heal completely. The skin was red and Fleur could see a long, white, ropey scar running up Harry's inner forearm.

"You've had a long night, Potter." Madam Pomfrey said with a small sigh. "Rest is what you need. You too, Miss Delacour." She bustled over to two beds near one of the large windows. With a flick of her wand the covers shot back. Harry sighed and got into the bed, Fleur following his lead. The bed was warm and soft and Fleur wondered whether all of the beds in Hogwarts were this comfortable.

"I'll have pyjamas for the both of you soon." she said briskly before turning to Kingsely. "Auror Shacklebolt, Mr Moody is stable, you can ask your questions now. Nothing too difficult, he's had a hard time." Kingsely nodded, and strode past her, pausing only to open and close the curtains obscuring Moody from view. Tonks stared at the curtains for a long moment, her smile falling slightly; it leapt back into place when she turned back to Harry and Fleur however.

"Right then, Harry. You don't mind if I call you, Harry, do you? Mr Potter makes you sound like an old man." She smiled summoning a chair with her wand and placing it in the gap between the two beds. "We shouldn't be too long, all we want to know is what happened in the maze and after you touched that cup."

Fleur told Tonks, for the second time that night, what had happened to her in the maze. The auror stayed silent while Fleur talked, her eyebrows rose slightly and her eyes widening a fraction when Fleur told her about Krum's use of the torture curse. While she was telling Tonks her tale Madam Pomfrey returned with pyjamas and a variety of potions for Harry's wounded arm. Harry took over when Fleur recounted his disappearance.

He didn't go into great detail, he just told them the bare facts. Tonks listened intently as he recited the ritual that Voldemort and Wormtail had performed. He told them how Wormtail had bound him and used his blood to bring back Voldemort. Voldemort's first act had been to summon his Death Eaters. So as they could see his triumphant return, with the boy who had thwarted him all those years ago bound to his father's headstone.

"Do you want some of their names?" Harry asked Tonks. She nodded and smiled eagerly. "Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Malfoy and Avery. They're the only ones he talked to, apart from Wormtail."

"But what happened after he gave you your wand back?" Tonks asked, summoning parchment to write the names Harry had just given her down. By this time Kingsely had joined her but said nothing, he merely stood silently behind her, his piercing gaze fixed on Harry.

"He used the Cruciatous Curse again," Harry began and Fleur could see the pain of the memory flicker in his emerald eyes for a moment. She wanted to reach out, to comfort him but she restrained herself. She could do that later, right now he needed to tell the aurors what had happened. "He tried to put me under the Imperius Curse as well but I fought it off. I tried to disarm him but at the same time he tried to kill me and our wands sort of connected."

"Connected?" Kingsely asked, speaking in his slow voice. He sounded surprised, but it didn't show in his face. It was the same, calm mask he had kept in place even when Harry had told him Voldemort had tortured him. Fleur knew that Kingsely was used to hearing such news, being a senior auror he had seen it all before.

"Yeah, a kind of golden beam connected our wands. These beams of light were on the beam. I forced them to Voldemort's wand, these ghosts came out of his wand. An old man, Bertha Jorkins and..." but Harry faltered slightly, his voice constricting. "My parents." His jaw was tight and Fleur could tell he was fighting tears. She couldn't imagine what Harry had gone through. He had never seen his parents growing up.

"I talked to them," he continued, his voice soft and wavered on the final word. "My dad told me what to do, Voldemort was afraid of them for some reason. They stopped him from getting near me. I summoned the cup and came back here." Tonks nodded and got up from the chair.

"Thanks, Harry, for getting Mad-Eye out of that trunk." She glanced over at the bed nearest Madam Pomfrey's office door.

"I didn't do anything. Fleur's the one who stunned Crouch." That wasn't true, but Fleur knew he could hardly tell Tonks that an escaped convict had saved his life. Tonks' gaze shifted to Fleur and she smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said softy. "Don't expect to get any thanks from Mad-Eye, he'll just shout at you for not noticing the imposter earlier."

With another smile she followed Kingsely, who had been waiting at the end of Harry's bed, out of the Hospital Wing. As soon as Tonks had collected her cloak and departed Fleur leapt out of bed and joined Harry on his. He smiled at her as she wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm fine," he said, not waiting for her to ask.

"You saw your parents," Fleur said, it wasn't a question, but he nodded all the same.

"Yeah, the only other time I've heard them is when a dementor is nearby. It's not exactly a good memory either." She nodded and took his hand in hers. He needed her now, in this brief moment of weakness. She kissed him softly on the lips and felt his hand cup her cheek. She pulled him closer and lost herself in the soon to be heated kiss.

The door to the Hospital Wing burst open. Wolf-whistles and laughter filled the air.

"Nice one, Harry!" a familiar voice shouted.

"The thousand galleons isn't your only prize, eh?" the other laughed. Fleur, blushing furiously, pulled herself away from Harry and turned to see who had entered. Her eyes fell upon Fred and George Weasley both of them were carrying mountains of food and drink. Hermione stood next to them her face a cross between disbelief and hilarity.

"What are you three doing?" Madam Pomfrey screamed a purple potion in one hand her wand in the other.

"Party, Madam Pomfrey." One of the twins beamed over the teetering pile of food.

"Though I think Harry started the celebrations without us," the other said an identical grin plastered on his face. "This is his celebration party for winning the Tournament."

"Or we could take him to Gryffindor Tower instead if you'd prefer. I think they would, don't you George?" Fred said dumping the pile of sweets, food and drink he was carrying onto the bed that had been Fleur's.

After a long moment a resigned look fell upon Madam Pomfrey's face. "Very well, but out before curfew or Mr Potter's wounds won't be the only ones I'm treating tonight." Madam Pomfrey glowered before setting down the purple potion on Harry's bedside table. "It's a dreamless sleep potion, Potter. Be sure to take it, won't you?"

With a final glance at the Weasley twins, who had now started on the food they had bought, she left muttering angrily under her breath. The twins laughed and threw Harry and Fleur a bottle of butterbeer each. Sirius whined loudly his grey eyes fixed on the food. Fred picked up a large chicken leg and threw it to Sirius. He barked once and began to gnaw at it expertly.

"Nice dog, Harry." Fred grinned, picking up a chocolate frog and unwrapping it. "Looking forward to the ceremony?"

"What ceremony?" Harry asked, surprise etched on his face.

"The prize winning ceremony, Harry." Hermione said quickly, from her perch by the window, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Fudge will be presenting you with your winnings tomorrow. Bagman told me earlier I was talking to him while you were in the maze."

"Do you want us to slip Fudge one of Canary Creams, Harry?" George asked.

"We could get one of the elves to put it in his food," Fred said eagerly. There was a sudden loud banging noise from the window sill.

"Sorry," Hermione yelped her hand clasped in a fist. "Harry, could I have that jar?" she asked pointing at the empty jar on Harry's bedside table. Harry picked it up and passed it to Hermione. The bushy haired girl opened the jar. She opened her fist and a small, black beetle dropped into the jar. Hermione snapped the lid back on as the beetle began to fly to the top of the jar. She drew her wand and muttered something. A sudden, golden sheen enveloped the jar before fading again.

"Unbreakable charm, good one, Hermione." Fred said cheerfully as the beetle started ramming its head into the side of the jar.

"Hermione what is going on?" Harry asked, perplexed but Fleur stared at the beetle a sudden memory rising to the surface of her mind. The beetle's antenna were ringed with horrible, ruby marking very similar to Rita Skeeter's glasses.

"Zat isn't-" she gasped and Hermione nodded grinning like Christmas had come early.

"Rita Skeeter," Hermione said.

"No way," George breathed sliding off the bed so as to get a closer look at the fat beetle. "How did you find out?"

"Harry," Hermione answered, but Harry looked as surprised as everyone else when Hermione said his name.

"But I didn't-"

"Bugging, Harry." Hermione said waving the jar so as the fat beetle that was Rita Skeeter fell onto her back.

"To Hermione, for uncovering the scandalous reporter and how she gets her gossip." Fred said loudly raising his butterbeer. Fleur raised her along with Harry and George. Sirius raised his head, chicken leg lying abandoned and eaten on the bed.

"Hermione!" They shouted, Sirius barking happily along with them. Hermione was bright red but laughed along with them. They spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company and getting through the pile of food on Fleur's bed. Tonks reappeared halfway through the evening and took up her position in the chair by the door. She watched them with an air of bemusement but said nothing. Soon Madam Pomfrey forced Fred, George and Hermione to leave and to take their food with them. The twins tried, and failed, to sneak Sirius some more chicken legs before they left. Fleur changed and gave Harry one last kiss before getting into bed and letting sleep consume her.

The next morning, Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let Harry leave the Hospital Wing, but only under the promise that he didn't return for the rest of the year. Considering that was only a few days, Harry had agreed to the promise. Fleur and Harry left the Hospital Wing only to find Dumbledore waiting for them outside. He smiled gently at Harry before speaking.

"Harry, Miss Delacour, I wonder if I could trouble you for a word in my office, it shouldn't take a moment. I assure you that you won't miss breakfast." He said before striding down the corridor. Fleur and Harry followed him. Sirius trotted behind them as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. They walked in silence, Fleur wondering vaguely what Dumbledore wanted to talk to them about. She suspected that he wanted to discuss the events of last night with Harry. But why he needed to talk to her she had no idea.

Dumbledore's office was exactly as she remembered it. The only change was that the golden perch that usually held Fawkes the phoenix was empty. The portraits went silent when Dumbledore entered the office. He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk and sat down behind his large desk.

"There is no need to hide now, Sirius." Dumbledore said, pulling a piece of parchment towards him. Sirius' fur receded into his body, leaving flesh and grey robes in their place. He grew back to his normal height a grim look on his face. "You are looking well Sirius." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Harry and Fleur have been sending me food since February." Sirius said with a small shrug. But he smiled at both of them, his eyes no longer empty and dark.

"I did wonder where all our chicken legs were going," Dumbledore said softly his electric blue eyes twinkling. "You will be pleased to know Sirius that Cornelius talked to Barty Crouch last night. He confirmed his son's story or at least the parts he witnessed. Hopefully you will be able to have your trial at last."

"And then what?" Sirius asked. "Will Harry come to live with me? I don't want him with those muggles." Fleur agreed with Sirius. Harry deserved to have a family who loved him, like Sirius did. Not the abuse he had come to expect at the hands of the Dursley's.

"We shall see, Sirius." Dumbledore sighed, finishing the note he had been writing all the while he had been talking. "Could you take this to Arabella Figg for me, Sirius? Do not worry, she believes of your innocence so there will be no need to hide."

Sirius took the note and slipped it into the pocket of his robes. Harry looked like he was about to object but Sirius placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back soon, Harry. I promise." Fleur knew that Harry didn't want to be apart from Sirius so soon. They barely spent any time together and both wished to change that. He smiled at Harry before turning on his heel and striding out of the office.

"Professor," Harry started when the door to Dumbledore's office closed once more. "Will Fudge clear Sirius?"

"I believe he will Harry. Cornelius is not a stupid man, but he was there when Sirius was arrested, he will struggle to see past his beliefs. However we have enough witnesses testifying that Wormtail is alive. Sirius will also be testifying to his innocence."

"I'll testify too," Harry added.

"I expected no less, Harry." Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling. A sudden knock on the office door prevented Dumbledore from saying more. "Enter," The door opened to reveal Fleur's Papa. He smiled warmly at them as he made his way into the office.

"I 'aven't been 'ere for fifteen years." He said looking at the many portraits on the wall. "It is still zee as last time."

"Some things have changed." Dumbledore disagreed happily. "This sherbet lemon pot for example was not here on your last visit. It is change I wish to speak to you about actually."

"Voldemort,"

"Actually, no, it is not of Voldemort's return that I wish to discuss. I have an offer for your daughter I merely wished to hear your opinion." Fleur stared at the aged Headmaster. What could he offer her? Her mind filled with multiple suggestions but seemed right. "Miss Delacour, as you are, or should I say were, a competitor in the Triwizard Tournament you have not sat your end of school exams. You could, of course, sit these exams during the summer or-"

"I could come 'ere," Fleur finished. She had pushed away the thoughts of next year. She hadn't wanted to dwell one not being able to see Harry for an entire school year. The only contact she would have with him would have been through letters. But the fear had slowly started to return now that the Tournament was over.

"Precisely." Dumbledore said, "I have spoken to Madame Maxime and she agrees that it is perfectly possible. Your O.W.L results were remarkable, the best in your year I believe. The subjects you have chosen for your N.E.W.T's are all available here at Hogwarts."

Fleur already knew her answer. Dumbledore was offering her the chance to return to Hogwarts next year, to be with her friends and more importantly Harry.

"I would like a word wiz, Fleur." She heard her Papa say. Dumbledore nodded graciously and Fleur rose from her chair, glancing at Harry as she did. She could see the hope flickering in his eyes. But she could also see the doubt there. She didn't want to face that possibility. She wanted to be with Harry, for as long as she could. Dumbledore was offering her a way to do that.

She followed her Papa a short distance away from the desk. His face was set a mask that she was so used to seeing while he was at work. "_You want to stay, don't you." _He said quietly.

"_I do, Papa."_ Fleur answered, searching his face for his decision. But there was nothing there. No hint of answer, no small smile or bright eyes, nothing that suggested what his answer would be.

"_Then it's a good thing I asked Madame Maxime if you could transfer here yesterday morning"_ He smiled, Fleur stared at him her mouth opening slightly. He hadn't been in a meeting at work. That was why he had come with Hagrid. He had been by the half-giant's cabin, Hagrid must have seen him. "_She agreed that it would be best, I was going to tell you today but it seems Albus has beaten me to it."_

Fleur hugged her Papa, grinning widely into his shoulder. She couldn't believe that her Papa had done that for her. He had known since she had that she loved Harry. He had done everything he could to help her be with the boy she loved with al her heart. She blinked away the happy tears that welled up in her eyes.

"_Thank you, Papa." _Fleur beamed, as she pulled away from her Papa.

"_I think you should tell 'Arry the good news_." He suggested glancing at the desk where Harry and Dumbledore sat waiting for Fleur's answer.

"I want to stay 'ere, at 'Ogwarts." As soon the words were out here mouth an explosion of applause filled the room. The portraits, who had been silent since her arrival, had erupted into applause. One strange looking man was waving a large ear trumpet at her, his toothy smile broad. She looked back at the desk, Dumbledore was smiling at her his blue eyes flickering with mirth at the portraits antics. Harry's smile was threatening to split his face in two. His emerald eyes were a light with happiness. He practically leapt from the chair and pulled her into a hug. Fleur hugged him back, pulling away slightly to kiss him passionately. She didn't care that her Papa, Dumbledore and all of the portraits were watching. She didn't care about anything, in that single moment everything was perfect. Nothing, not even Voldemort, could spoil it.

Harry pulled back and looked at her for a moment. "I love you," he whispered so quietly Fleur barely heard him. Her heart soured and she kissed him with renewed vigour. She knew that he loved her, Hermione had told her often enough, but she had never heard him say it. It cleared all the self-doubts that had been eating away at the back of her mind ever since she had told him how she felt. She could feel his hand in her hair and the other in the small of her back. All that mattered in the world was Harry. She didn't know how long she had been kissing him for, it could have been seconds, minutes or hours but eventually the need for air became a priority and they broke apart.

Dumbledore coughed lightly, bringing Fleur back to the present. She felt her cheeks burn and could have sworn she heard one of the portraits laugh.

"Term starts on September the first," Dumbledore said, picking up a lemon drop from the pot on his desk and popping it into his mouth. "You will receive a letter shortly before the start of term informing you of the books you will need for your studies next year."

Fleur recognising she had been dismissed gave the headmaster a small nod and smile of gratitude before exiting the office with Harry not far behind.

Breakfast was a loud affair that morning. Every single Gryffindor and some Ravenclaws were celebrating Harry's victory. Even the Hufflepuffs who had been backing Cedric said that a Hogwarts victory was better than a Beauxbaton or Durmstrang. The Beauxbaton students looked extremely put out but giggled when they saw her and Harry together at the Gryffindor table. Her parents sat with her, Gabrielle pulling every piece of food she could towards her. She rarely got to experience English food and was enjoying it while she could. Cho and Cedric joined them so as to congratulate Harry on his victory.

"You'd think they'd at least look slightly cheerful," Cedric said nodding at the Slytherin table. The majority of the students sitting at the table were either pretending Harry didn't exist or glaring at him.

"I don't think Malfoy knows how to be cheerful," Harry smiled as Dumbledore stood from his chair at the staff table. Everyone in the hall went quiet and all heads turned to the aged headmaster who smiled benignly at them.

"Thank you," he said, when the final mutterings had stopped. "As you all know the Triwizard Tournament has finally come to an end. I would first like to thank Mister Bagman and Mister Crouch for organising the event."

The hall applauded politely as Bagman waved at them all, his boyish grin in place. Crouch was noticeable only by his absence. He was still in Saint Mungo's as a precautionary measure.

"I would also like to thank our guests, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton for being such good competitors." The students clapped again. Fred and George were grinning identically at Fleur clapping loudly with the rest. "The winner of the Triwizard Tournament is the champion with the most points. That champion is... Harry Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The hall exploded with applause. Fred and George cheered loudly inspiring a few laughs from further down the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, join me up here if you please." Dumbledore shouted from the staff table. Fleur gave Harry's arm a squeeze and kissed his cheek. He smiled and got up from the table and made his way to the staff table.

"Any minute, now." Fred said to his twin staring at the staff table as he took Harry's place. Fleur turned to ask what he was talking about when an explosion erupted from behind the staff table. Huge red and gold fireworks burst into the air forming the words: Harry Potter, Triwizard Champion.

Fudge was glowering angrily at the fireworks is look of annoyance only to be rivalled by Snape's glare at the twins who were high-fiving. Dumbledore looked bemused by the fireworks and Bagman was laughing hysterically. There was a loud, collective gasp as a huge, red and gold lion burst through the gigantic letters sending the scattering. It landed skidding down the down hall, small sparks flicking up off the floor. It roared as it came to a halt then slowly turned and bowed its enormous head to Harry before setting off at a run down the hall. It sprinted through the open double doors into the Entrance hall and out into the grounds. Fleur's Mama was staring at the point where the huge letters had been an impressed look on her delicate features.

"_Mama, can I have one?"_ Gabrielle asked puling at her Mama's shirt and pointing at where the lion had been.

"Here," Fred said, pulling a large, red firework from his pocket and throwing it to her. "Don't waste it,"

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed, his wand at his throat and his voice echoing in the spacious hall. The students stopped laughing and whooping at the Weasley twins prank.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Fudge said tipping his bowler hat to Dumbledore, who was now sitting comfortably in his chair, before turning to Harry. "Mr Potter, your name will be sure to go down in history as the youngest champion in centuries."

"Yeah, as if Harry needs anymore fame," George laughed.

"Therefore I present you with this prize of one thousand galleons." Fudge said, holding out a sack full of galleons. Harry took it and pocketed it hurriedly, stuffing it deep into his robe pocket. Fudge held his hand out and Harry accepted it reluctantly. Before Harry was forced to say anything Dumbledore stood up clapping. Hagrid was next, his huge, dustbin lid sized hands amplifying the sound. McGonagall joined after Hagrid, a small, rare smile on her face as she looked at Harry. Fleur stood up and Hermione soon followed. Fleur beamed at Harry as she clapped her hands together. He gave her an embarrassed smile in return. Then a sudden surge of applause filled the hall as the majority of the hall stood and cheered as Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor table.

"That was brilliant," Harry said in a hushed voice to Fred and George as he rejoined them on Fleur's other side. "Did you see Snape's face?"

"It looked like he'd eaten stink sap," George laughed. "Speaking of Snape wait he draws his wand he's got one of our deluxe fake ones."

"It'll turn into a shark," Fred said looking at the greasy haired potions master. "Or is it a salmon?"

"It's defiantly not a chicken, we planted that one in dear Ronniekins robes this morning, remember?" George grinned evilly at his youngest brother. Ron had ignored Fleur and Harry ever since the fiasco at the Yule Ball and Fleur hadn't paid him much attention. He looked at them from the other end of the table and morose look on his face. "He won't apologize, something to do with his pride apparently."

"That and Dean is far more in to Quidditch plays than Harry is." Fred added. "Harry enjoys the sport rather than the tactics."

"Yeah, three years of Wood will do that to someone." Harry grumbled as he withdrew the sack full of galleons and dumped it onto the table. The twins eyed the galleons wistfully, Fleur knew that they came from a poor family and had never had much money. Harry was probably showing them the most amount of gold they had ever seen.

"What are you going to do with it?" George asked quietly. "The galleons I mean."

"Nothing," Harry answered pushing it towards the twins. "I certainly don't need it my vault at Gringotts is full. You two can have it." Fred and George stared at Harry with open mouths. Fleur raised a questioning eyebrow but stayed silent. Hermione had pointed out to Fleur that she spoke before thinking on occasion and Fleur had tried hard to stop every since.

"Us?" Fred said when he regained his voice. "You're mental."

"No, I'm not," Harry said shaking his head. "Take it."

"Why do you want us to have it? You won it."

"I know I did. But with Voldemort back I could do with a laugh." Harry grinned, "Besides what would I do with it? Invest it in your joke-shop."

"Mom'd kill you if she found out," George breathed.

"Then don't tell her where you got it," Harry shrugged.

"That's one thousand galleons,"

"Think how many Canary Creams that'd make."

They grinned at each other before George tentatively putting the sack towards him and pocketed it. "Here Harry have one of these, give it to your cousin when you get the chance." Fred said tossing Harry a small, brightly wrapped sweet Fleur recognised as a Ton-Tongue Toffee.

"Thanks," Harry grinned as he dropped the small sweet into his pocket. "I'll be sure not to tell them the counter-curse." The twins laughed and Fleur had an image of Dudley Dursley, whom Harry had described to her in detail, struggling with a huge purple tongue. She laughed along with the twins and pulled a plate towards her and began to load it up with food. Harry joined her linking hand with her under the table. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek before starting to eat her breakfast.

The next week flew quicker than any of Fleur's previous weeks at the ancient school. Her Mama and Gabrielle stayed behind while her Papa returned to his work. When Fleur asked her Mama why she had stayed the French woman had merely smiled and said, "_I want to get to know my future son-in-law_." On that particular occasion Fleur was glad that Harry didn't know French. Though she'd seen Hermione give him a thick French to English dictionary, that looked as though it had just been bought of the shelf. Fleur knew better, however, Hermione took great care of her books and she'd owned that book since she was seven years old.

Sirius returned halfway through the final week. In his animagus form he looked even healthier than he had before. He didn't dare transform while inside the castle. While Fudge had been persuaded that Sirius might be innocent, he still wanted Sirius captured. Sirius was constantly being petted or forced to play with Gabrielle who had been very taken with Sirius in his dog form.

In no time at all Fleur found herself finishing packing her trunk before she set off to the Leaving Feast. She had put away all of her clothes, presents she had received at Christmas and books, all stacked according to subject. Her owl was back in its cage and looked very disgruntled at this arrangement. The only thing Fleur had yet to pack was the photo Harry had given her for Christmas. It sat on her bedside table and she watched her photographic self kiss Harry firmly on the lips as they hugged eachother in the snow. The photo figures of her and Harry had started kissing when she and Harry had started dating after the second task. She drew he wand and shrunk the photograph. She picked it up in one hand and realized it was only just bigger than her palm thanks to the charm. She slipped into her pocket before glancing around the room she had occupied for the last school year, checking for any of her possessions.

That night she sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Hermione. The hall was decorated with the House Cup winner's colours. The red and gold of Gryffindor was draped on the wall behind the staff table. Fleur looked at the staff table closely as the first course appeared. Dumbledore was talking quietly with the stern Professor McGonagall. Hagrid and Madame Maxime were talking in hushed voices and Fleur noticed that they sat very close together. Whatever argument they had gotten into at Christmas had obviously been forgotten. The real Mad-Eye Moody sat at the staff table, his magical eye and wooden leg back in place. Karkaroff's chair was empty and Fleur wondered vaguely where the Death Eater had gone since he had failed to return to Voldemort's side.

Fred and George, who had been in even higher spirits since Harry had given them the one thousand galleons, were celebrating the end of term further down the Gryffindor table. Gabrielle and Fleur's Mama sat talking animatedly in French to Fleur's left. Cho and Cedric were sitting at the Hufflepuff table surrounded by Cedric's friends and supporters during the Triwizard Tournament.

Fleur talked happily to Harry and Hermione about nothing in particular. She loved discussing unimportant things. It was so much better than the seriousness she was used to at Beauxbaton. The only conversations she had there were about her studies. She never talked about other people's classes or insulted teachers like Snape. Or discussed what she was going to do with her summer. She made sure not to ask Harry what he would be doing during the summer. She knew full well that he would be stuck at the Dursley's until someone rescued him. She wanted to do something to help him but Dumbledore had said Harry needed to stay at the Dursley's when her Mama had asked the headmaster three days previously. A small part of Fleur had hoped that Harry would be able to come back to France with her, to her home.

When the final course of the feast disappeared Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the staff table.

"Another year has come to an end," he said, his voice filling the huge hall. "I must say I have never seen a year so ripe with excitement as this one. I'm sure you have all learned something in your time at this school may you be one of our guests or students. No doubt you will forget most of it by the time you have arrived home.

"Now the house cup needs awarding and the points have been totalled. In fourth place are, Ravenclaw with three hundred and eleven points. In third place are, Hufflepuff with three hundred and sixty-two points. In second place are, Slytherin with four hundred and twenty-six points. Which means that in first place is Gryffindor with four hundred and thirty-nine points."

Fleur first thought was that a bomb had gone off inside the hall so loud were the cheers from the Gryffindors. The Slytherins glared at the celebrating Gryffindors with murderous looks on each of their faces. Sirius was barking at the top of his lungs, his tail wagging furiously. Harry and Hermione were cheering with the rest. Fleur clapped along with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs.

"Which is the fourth year in a row," Dumbledore said when the applause had subsided. "Well done, Gryffindor, when will you be beaten?"

"Never," came George response and Dumbledore laughed.

"That is indeed a possibility." Dumbledore smiled, "I hope you all have pleasant holidays. I hope to see the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton back in these halls soon, even if it is not for something quite as competitive."

After the feast Fleur left Harry straight after the feast, so as to give her room one last check and to ask Madame Maxime to wait for her. The headmistress agreed and Fleur was soon back in the Entrance Hall. Gabrielle and her Mama had been waiting in the hall for Fleur to return, Sirius lying at the feet. Five minutes later Harry and Hermione set their trunks down on the hard, stone floor. The horseless carriages had already taken the first, second and third years to Hogsmeade station and now the hall was full of the fourth year students.

"Could I haff a vord?" a voice Fleur recognised as Krum's asked from behind her. Hermione blushed furiously but nodded. Together she and Krum moved to a more private part of the Entrance hall.

"It 'as been a pleasure meeting you, 'Arry." Fleur's Mama said, smiling.

"You too," Harry said as Gabrielle hugged his waist tightly. He stared at the small French girl and did his best to hug her back. Fleur watched the odd spectacle, she had never imagined Gabrielle would be quite so taken with Harry but was glad her sister liked him.

"Bye Bye, 'Arry," she said giving him a huge grin before returning to her mother's side.

"I'm sure we will see each uzzer again, 'Arry," Fleur's Mama said, "My daughter I quite taken wiz you." Fleur tried desperately to hide the small blush crawling up her cheeks but was unsuccessful judging by the wide smile on Harry's face. With a wave from Gabrielle the two left, heading up the marble staircase to Dumbedore's office, where they would take the floo network home.

"You vere vorthy opponents," Krum said when he returned with Hermione a few moments later. "Both of you."

"So were you," Harry replied. "I especially liked your sharks head."

Krum's smile was a very absurd change on his usually surly features. His face seemed to struggle with the idea, but Fleur was glad to know he could smile. She had grown so used to seeing him glowering all the time she had doubted whether he was able to smile. Krum stuck out his hand to Harry and Fleur in turn and they both shook it. Then with a nod to both of them he disappeared into the crowd. Fleur noticed the huge figure of Madame Maxime waiting near the carriage and sighed. She didn't want to leave, even if it was for such a short time.

"Enjoy your summer," Hermione said to Fleur, she too had noticed the French Headmistress. She pulled Fleur into a hug which Fleur gratefully accepted.

"You too," Fleur said turning to Harry.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, bluntly. "Even though it's only for the summer."

Fleur didn't waste time with words, she just kissed him. She put all of her love for Harry into the kiss, making sure he would remember it over the summer to come.

"Goodbye, 'Arry," Fleur said, kissing him slightly less passionately this time. With a final smile and a wave she set off towards the Beauxbaton carriages, knowing that if she turned round she woud never get aboard.


End file.
